


An Alpha's Pack

by Ashtin_Nightwalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Breeding, Captured, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Recreational Drug Use, Shifters, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtin_Nightwalker/pseuds/Ashtin_Nightwalker
Summary: After surviving absolute devastation, three shifters find themselves a small sanctuary just before being pleasantly disrupted by a lost girl, perfect for breeding.Selina knew she was getting in over her head when she decided on taking a hiking/camping trip alone. But getting kidnapped by horny wolves was the last thing she expected to go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't noticed the tags, this is based entirely on a role play I had in which my partner (Who played all three males) abruptly disappeared. So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Selina’s hands shook so much the map was a blurry tremble in her hands. Not out of the hunger gnawing at her insides or the body wide exhaustion weighing her down. She all but vibrated out of a rageful frustration.

  
“What the fuck?” Her voice growled in a whisper, knowing better than to catch the attention of another fucking cougar again. The hands that would give anything to crush the useless map carefully refolded it, reminding herself she was too smart to damage it. But apparently not smart enough to avoid the mistakes that led to people disappearing into the fucking wilderness. The little voices in Selina’s head seemed to play in a quiet loop since yesterday, since the water damaged mountainside sent her tumbling down into a shallow but impossible ravine.

It was her fault she had been up there. Her fault she wandered further than her rations could hold her, her fault she took an unused trail. It was so old that in places it didn’t even resemble a trail anymore. And she was the fucking moron that decided it would be okay. If she paid attention everything would be fine. And even though she couldn’t tell her family or her boyfriend that she took an unmarked trail, she would know how far her test of strenght carried her.  
“To getting lost and dead apparently.” Selina grumbled over the sound of her aching stomach.

Selina was a walking, talking misconception. People took one look at her petite frame and gorgeous blonde hair and immediately assumed she was just another sorority slut. To be fair she liked to dress provocatively and did belong to a sorority in college but people still overlooked the athletic scholarship that got her there. Just because she played volleyball didn’t mean she wasn’t bad ass! Little adventures like this served as a reminder for the people who doubted her and more recently she took to these feats by herself so no one could say she was just relying on her boyfriend. As if she could drag Travis all the way out here anyway.

  
Now her pretty blonde hair was a filthy knot gathered on the back of her head, her tanned complexion filthy with streaks of mud and filth. Her nails were caked black and were probably a big source of dismay considering how much Selina clung to cleanliness. Gods she reeked! She didn’t even have to lift her arms to smell the stench and sweat, the fear she refused to acknowledge making it smell even worse.

  
Selina stopped when she found a fairly thick cluster of trees, forcing her thoughts away from wishes for a bath and regret for losing herself like this. It was just barely light out, meaning she had to stop now. Remembering her research, Selina took the time to briefly survey the area for any signs of wildlife, especially predators. There were some marks on the trees in the bark but given the nearby deer droppings, she decided the marks were from a buck sharpening his antlers. No other signs otherwise, no bear or lion prints or droppings. No corpses in the trees. Yes Selina was aware that jaguars were the ones who liked to keep their food in trees but her research focused mostly on bears and moose. Seriously, after that bitch of a lion gave her a hard time she wasn’t gonna fuck around anymore. Selina set up her pathetically small tent and built a small fire against the chill of the night. The fire would be the best to keep the animals away anyways. She just had to make sure she kept it stoked with her bear mace firmly in hand. Sure she emptied half of it on the lion and blinded the fucker but she wasn’t gonna give up her only real defence besides a survival knife. The young woman barely 21 settled in for the night, watching the fire from the safety of her tent and sleeping bag.

 

 

The morning run had been brisk, and uneventful for Ruka. He was on long patrol and was close to the rock outcropping that marked the extreme south end of their territory. Then he caught a scent of a human girl. It didn’t totally surprise the lithe, almost solid black wolf considering how far down he was. However as the morning spanned into the afternoon, he began to notice that it was only, ever, one female’s scent and no one else. Curiosity piqued, the ranging wolf dropped into stalking mode and began pinpointing her quarry’s locale.

Sure enough, one girl. For the middle of the afternoon, Ruka ranged out in a spiraling circle from the girl once he’d spotted her from afar. Paranoid about people, the cautious wolf ranged until he found her trail and satisfied his need to know if there were other folks nearby. By early evening, Ruka was trotting back Northward to the wayward girl’s location; casually following her trail now that all of her scents had registered. Nestling down in a good hiding spot, the hunter watched as she set up her tent and built the fire.

When the daylight began to fade, Ruka slipped away and up to a nearby Foothill about a quarter mile from the girl. Arching his back, the large dire wolf let out a brief series of howls that brought the faintest of answers from afar. Stalking back to the campsite a little while later, the wolf circled in stealthily. Deciding to see what this girl was about, figuring that Alpha wouldn’t mind a cute blonde to breed, he snuck into her camp. A wild animal may be fooled by the apparently solid walls of the tent, but Ruka knew better of course.

Deciding to immediately limit the girl's options, the great wolf snarled almost silently as he reared up then pounced down with his two large front paws. Crashing into the tent, Ruka feigned a wild attack, back arched as he reared up and pounced again on the girl surrounded by the tent fabric. While his paw did trample her a few times, the wolf’s gnashing teeth and claws focused on tearing up the fabric of her shelter. After the brief, intense burst of shredding the tent, the wolf turned and bolted back into the shadow. Retreated back, winded, and chuckling inside at the irony of a finding a breeding bitch in a pup tent.

Ruka would keep his distance for the next while, out of her line of site, stalking her actively as she recovers from his first pass at her.

 

 

Selina couldn't have been asleep more than an hour when it happened. Suddenly weight slammed down on her, her tent collapsing over her vulnerable body and threatened to strangle her. The woman let out a startled scream, her first instinct to attract help. A mountain lion was attacking her! Selina struggled to free herself, screaming every time the weight came back, sure that this time the cat would get its claws in her flesh and the yowling jaws would clamp down over her throat.

Adrenaline surged through her body and the moment the weight stopped pouncing on her, Selina fought to free herself from the rags of her tent and the sleeping back twisted around her. Intense fear threatened to choke her but the fight or flight kicked in and she spun, looking for the beast attacking her. A long branch was left by the fire which Selina scooped up immediately, holding it out in front of her as she searched for the lion.

Mountain lions were dangerous, especially to people alone. They would definitely continue attacking if Selina played dead so she had to stand her ground... Would it care that she was only 5'4? Was that big enough to seem like a threat herself? She had to convince the asshole she was much more trouble than she was worth. But as she spun and spun, panting in terror at the darkness, there was no sign of a dangerous cat. She gave a sort of whimper as she immediately searched the branches above her, convinced that the lion had to still be nearby. When no animal made itself known, Selina was hit with the thought that she wanted someone close. Her thoughts bounced between Travis and her father. She felt like a little girl again, waking up from a nightmare and immediately begin crying for her Daddy. Selina wanted to cry now but she fought the tears.

 

Keeping aware of herself and her immediate surrounds, Selina put all the wood she had in the fire, turning the calm flame into a steady blaze. Rather than return to her shredded tent... it looked odd at first glance. She saw a lot of damage but the cuts weren't as deep or spread out as she'd expect from a mountain lion.... Fuck, was it a baby mountain lion? She would doubt it normally but what if it had been sick? Selina stifled the urge to cry, feeling more unsafe and unprotected than ever.

The girl took one more look around before forcing her abused body to scale a tree. She could only get so high but she reasoned that she would hear the mountain lion climbing up after her. The weapon branch was crushed between her arms and legs for fear of dropping it. Sure she couldn't get to sleep again, her thoughts wandered. She thought mostly of Travis and her father of course, wanting one or both of them with her. Travis was far from an outdoor type but he always had her back when drunken assholes wanted to hit on her, not that her boyfriend was much of a jealous type. Thinking of her Dad made her smile. The man literally took up arms to protect her several times, not that it was necessary in the end. She could always count on Daddy to be there when she felt weak. Like now. Of course she didn't have any way of contacting him but having him in her thoughts helped ease some of the panic.

Selina managed to drift a little, catching some light sleep in the tree. For as long as it lasted anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruka stalked her from a safe distance till she went up into the new safety of the tree. After a time, the seasoned hunter felt comfortable she wasn't going anywhere till dawn at least. Turning away, he slipped off into the forest beyond and set to work. An hour or so before dawn, Ruka slipped into her camp for the second time; this time as a man. With an armful of firewood and two rabbits he’d caught and skinned in a stream that wasn’t too far from here, the naked man quietly made himself at home. 

 

He was sitting across the fire from where she was up to the tree branches beyond. Sitting comfortably by her fire was a six-foot tall man, that was in good shape, with unruly black hair and dark eyes. The fire had been stoked to a steady, hot, simmering blaze that was roasting the two rabbits he’d fashioned with saplings over the campfire now setup for cooking. 

 

By the time the sun was peaking up and casting a dim hue through the forest, the rabbits were near done and were letting off wafts of bbq chicken kind of smells that had Ruka’s belly growling. Looking up into the tree at the girl, he said in a loud voice “You going to sleep up there all morning? Breakfast is about ready if you're hungry after, well, whatever drove you up into a tree to sleep” he chuckled and reached forward, sitting comfortably on the ground by the fire as he turned the spit he’d made. The juices of the rabbits bit and spit as they rolled into the fire below from being turned over. 

  
  


The abuse Selina put herself through and endured the night before had settled her into sleep much deeper than she should have in the tree. At some point in the night she successfully stretched her shoulders and hips across two strong branches, creating an almost hammock type feel. Having spent the last week in the wilderness sleeping on the hard ground, it was all but a real bed to sleep like this. At some point she heard the fire grow louder but it provided a comfort, lulling her back to sleep once more without realizing she should be wary of it... after all for all she knew the fire could have spread beyond the stone and dirt cropping she created for it, threatening to burn the entire forest range down. 

 

The deep voice yelling startled Selina awake. Her body attempted to jerk upright, forcing another startled scream as she immediately lost most of her balance. It was some bullshit miracle that allowed her to grab onto one of her resting branches before she could really fall. Her body strained and protested, aching all over. Only now did she feel the bruises peppering her back and legs. Her grimace also alerted her to a banged up cheek as well, possibly cut even. Despite the limited sleep, Selina was incredibly weak. Through the branches and needles she could see part of a man down below but only part of his wild hair covering part of his chest. Doing her best to be careful despite the shaking, Selina managed to skim her way out of the tree, ready to collapse by the time she hit the ground. 

 

She shivered instantly, the morning chill nothing against the sweaters she wore. Selina took one step towards the man before freezing in place. Her chin jerked to the side as if grabbed by an invisible hand. "Y-y-you're naked!" The chattering teeth surprised the girl, forcing it to stop immediately. Her stomach gurgled so hard she groaned, extremely nauseous with hunger. "Why are you in the middle of nowhere, naked?" Selina couldn't help the questions, confused as fuck at that. She couldn't even pause to wonder why the man was here with two beautiful rabbits, their natural juices sizzling as they dripped. 

  
  


Ruka watched the girl climb weakly down the tree. She seemed a little worse for wear, on top of whatever harm he’d given her the night before. Cold, hungry, bruised, in pain, lack of rest, these were all things that worked against a person that was in over their heads out in the wilds. Fire, company, and a decent meal were tempting lures in these kinds of bad situations despite the sheer fucked up sense of humor this guy had. 

 

He pulled the spit off the fire as she meandered closer and propped it off to the side to cool. He looked down at himself as she accused him of nakedness then nodded in agreement. “Why I suppose that I am.” he looked up at the sun cutting through the trees in long beams of life-giving dawn. “Don’t much need clothes this time of year though. It’s too warm” 

 

Smiling up at her he chuckled softly. “Come, sit. I won’t bite. These will be cool enough to eat in a bit, and it looks like your water bottle ended up over there. Looks like you had quite a night in your campsite huh?” he carried on, unaffected by his nudity, nor the rough ground he was sitting bare on. He made no show, no body language to conceal himself from her. 

 

Ummm... what. Selina stared at him for possibly a moment too long, not fully understanding for a moment. Okay, he just... didn't care that he was naked? What was he some kind of nudist? It's still a weird fucking place for it. Actually hold on... weren't there a few nudist colonies scattered throughout Montana and a few other nearby states? Whatever the reason, the mans comfort in the nudity eased the worry away. If she wasn't in such a shitty condition she might have continued to question his lack of dress. 

Instead she glanced towards where her water bottle was tossed, along with the rest of her gear kicked down a hill. Selina have a scoffing sigh at the objects, irritated that she had to go around and pick it all up. Later though. For now she half teetered, half limped towards the water bottle sitting fairly close to the top. Her relief to feel water in it was short lived though. A shake told her there was far less water in it than she had the night before. Seems when it was scattered and tossed from the campsite, it landed on a sharp rock which pierced it, just enough to let most of it leak out.

 

"Fucking cunt mountain lion." Selina more moaned than growled. She turned back towards the man, unaware of the authority she felt in his presence. Or at least she was unaware of how bad that should be. She sat down towards his left, facing the fire as she unscrewed the cap of her dented bottle and drained the remaining mouthfuls of water. Better than nothing certainly. And it wasn't as if she had been dehydrated at all. She ran out of food, not water sources. Just as Selina put the cap back on and set the water bottle down, she paused and looked up at the man.

 

"Shit, I should have offered you some. Fuck." Selina sighed, feeling like an asshole. Sitting next to the man, the word beast filled her mind. He was huge. His entire body was over the top and bulky. If he was wearing any kind of shorts she might have assumed there was over compensating but an accidental glance told her he wasn't compensating for shit. Could her hand even span his bicep? And before anyone gets twisted, she is a healthy woman, of course she wondered what the guy was like in a more sexual setting. Not so much the sex either, just... He looked like the kind of bear you wanted to snuggle... Gay. Selina laughed internally, giggling at herself. This guy had to be gay, the thought seemed perfectly reasonable. 

 

"Are you sure you want to be walking around without gear and stuff? I mean, fucking good it did me but I was running by mountain lions all day and some piece of shit dick bag cat fucker did this." Selina waved her hand, the amount of swears pouring from her mouth warranting no notice on her part. "I'm sure either they live in the area or they'll come back to finish me off. Just don't know how they aren't gonna wanna bite you."

  
  


The man laughed under his breath at her outburst about mountain lions. Watching her sidelong as she drained the bottled then apologized awkwardly, he held up a hand in pause. “It’s ok, thank you anyway” taking up the spit, he grabbed one roasted rabbit with his hands and with a swift twist, tore off a leg and held it out for her to take. 

 

“Oh, I have gear, but no, I don’t carry much on me. It’s all back in my cabin” He’d tear off the second leg and lean the spit of rabbits between the two of them. His eye caught on the cut on her cheek and he winced a little, wondering if he’d done that. It looked like it hurt at least. “When you get to some fresh water, you better clean that cut before it gets infected” he drew his finger across his cheek in the same place where her cut was. 

 

Glancing down at his rabbit, he took a bite, then said conversationally without looking up. “The question of the hour is though, what are you Doing this far out here without a group of your own? Run into some trouble? Decide to live off the land?” he looked up at her at the end, a mix of serious inquiry and playfulness at the same time about him. 

 

“My name is Ruka and the cats around here know better than to try and bite me.” He said flatly, eyes lingering on her unabashed as he continued to eat rabbit meat with now greasy fingers. Ruka wasn’t above fucking women, but he wasn’t strongly drawn to them. His packmates were though, and he grinned thinking about all the fun they’d have with this little breeder bitch. "Don't worry, I will keep the cats away from you while you're out here. 

 

Selina held out both hands to accept the food, her eye brows pinching to notice how carefully she held the food. She was so fucking hungry. It normal circumstances it would piss her off to be starving after one day of little to no food but given that she'd been hiking that entire time, it was a given really. The amount of calories she was burning versus the amount she wasn't eating... No fucking wonder. She sunk her teeth into the rabbit leg. Juices burst into her mouth, immediately dripping down her chin. The grease stained her fingers. Her filthy dirt caked fingers. As soon as they were done eating, she would ask for directions to a water source. She swallowed a mouth full of rabbit, forcing herself to take her time and chew thoroughly, worried she would feel sick. 

 

"Is your cabin nearby?" It certainly should be, she thought. I mean who wouldn't want to sit on their front porch naked? Might explain why he was so comfortable if his cabin was close. Selinas cheeks pulled as he mentioned her cut, immediately regretting the action. It hurt like a motherfucker and she could tell that half of her face had to be swollen. She sighed, glancing towards her scattered camp. "Yeah, I can tell it'll get infected if I don't clean it soon. I have a little first aid bag somewhere in this bullshit. Unless the mountain cunt decided he needs a band aid, I'll find it." Selina could have been mistaken but for a moment she thought Ruka looked a little guilty as he pointed out the injury. He was probably just worried about her. Given what a dung heap she looked like, she'd feel sorry for her too. 

 

She snorted around more bites of the rabbit leg, quickly finishing off the morsel. She stripped everything she could off the leg with her blunt teeth before tossing the bone into the fire. "No, I decided to go on a one man hike and got fucking lost. My map wasn't really up to date and I wonder if I got on the wrong trail." Protecting her pride, Selina decided to at least hide the fact she picked the wrong trail on purpose. She just couldn't see how much trouble it could bring her. "I was mostly worried about bears but I ended up coming across one of mountain cunts fuck cousins. Ended up running from the thing and got more lost than before." Selina shook her head, hating how stupid she had been. It was always easy to feel so brave and smart in the moment but she always ended up doing stupid shit. Except this time it was life threatening. 

 

"Thank you for helping me out, Ruka. I'm Selina." The girl gave a half smile, favoring her cut. She laughed as he mentioned his prowess against her worst enemy at this point. "Thanks for that too. If you end up fighting one of em, punch it in the face for me. Or better yet, pin it down so I can get a couple kicks in." Selina chuckled, a sense of security slipping over her.

 

Ruka became more interested in the rabbit than the girl once he got into eating it. He nodded in the affirmative when she asked if his cabin was nearby, brushing her off as he picked one of the carcasses clean with practiced efficiency. His dark eyes looked at her as she spoke about getting lost on the trails. She didn’t know it just yet, but all last night, and now this morning, Ruka was deciding if she would make it home alive or not; be kept or not. 

 

The girl’s scent was good and healthy. Sitting with her for a while he decided he could live with her scent… Ruka was picky about pack bitches and breeders. His expression became a bit self-satisfied as he thought about the fact that He was choosing the bitch for once. Alpha had first rights to her of course; the pack order was long set and the Beta liked where he was at between the other two. Regardless, this cute little breeder was his score for the pack. Fertile or not, the boys could use a distraction like her right now. 

 

The decision made, he tossed the cleaned rabbit carcass out into the woods. He cleaned his fingers off literally with his mouth; licking the grease and bits from each of his fingers. He then chuckled at her salty language and nodded his head at her advice about cunt fuck lions and whatnot. “You are quite welcome. Well, Selina, it’s been a pleasure doing breakfast with you.” He winked at her, enjoying his game a bit of playing with his quarry. 

 

Standing up, the beefy man brushed himself off then looked down at Selina. “It’s time to go. Gather your things. I could walk you back to safety and get you out of danger here, but it would be a lot quicker if you just climb on my back and ride me.” He smiled broadly and bowed, but the bow didn’t stop. It poured forward in a most unnatural way, his hands hit the ground as his body erupted into fur; obfuscating the almost sickening, but instant morphing of his body from that of a man, to that of a great, dire-sized, timber wolf. 

 

The nearly black beta wolf was just big enough for a smaller human to straddle and ride, and he was quite powerful enough for the burden. His shoulders were as tall as Selina’s chin when she was standing. His dark eyes and dark fur made Ruka a very intimidating wolf, but he didn’t growl at her at all. Instead, the large male stepped towards her and circled around once; then paused, sitting down on his haunches. Giving her an opportunity to choose the outlandish request to “ride him”.

 

Selina noticed Ruka focus more intently on his rabbit, reminding her to finish her own. They were pretty big though, she only managed to eat a little over half of it but it was delicious. All of her extra bones went into the fire and she offered what could couldn't eat back to Ruka. Seeing him clean his fingers like that made her giggle. If her hands weren't sticky and filthy, she might have followed suit. Selina turned away briefly to find some kind of cloth in her belongings. Luckily it was nearby so she did her best to wipe the grease off her hands, knowing they would feel slightly slick and oily until she got a proper wash. 

 

"Thank you for eating breakfast with me and for feeding me.' Selina laughed. Seeing Ruka stand, she automatically tried herself. It was actually kind of a struggle. Her body hurt anyway but her sitting position wasn't great and she didn't really shift all that much before. Between her injuries and the time, Selina had to work to get to her feet, gasping a few times as she noticed which parts of her legs were bruises and which parts merely felt like it. The nice part was once she got on her feet, Selina realized exactly how huge Ruka was. If she didn't have a boyfriend... The girl merely smiled to herself, giving no indication that tall, dark and handsome Ruka was filed away into her little mental spank bank. Travis would have no idea of course. 

 

Selina turned from the man briefly as he mentioned she should pick up her shit. Not all of it was salvageable but the real problem was gonna be that she couldn't leave any of it behind. Even the fucked up tent had to go. "I'm not gonna ride you, Ruka." Selina laughed, still looking away. "Will you put out the fire while-"

 

Selina finally turned back in time to see Ruka grinning at her as his body shifted into a wolf. It was sickening to hear his bones snap and grind into the body of a dogs... Or at least that was what Selina would remember. But that the moment she gave a hoarse, breathless cry... As if she suffered smoke inhalation and tried to scream. Her body was pumped with adrenaline and a base instinct of fear. Ruka was a wolf... Guy turned into a wolf... 

 

Selina blacked out. Or she thought she must have. She was staring at a wolf face one moment, terrified to see the thing had the same eyes as Ruka did a second ago. She was too horrified to notice that he was a gorgeous animal, the idea of touching his fur was both appealing and beyond comprehension. Either his fur was gonna be the softest thing she ever touched or it would be like grabbing an electric fence. These thoughts buzzed in her head, running by too fast to track. Selina blinked confusion... She wasn't watching the wolf anymore, she was running, running away, back up the trail with its base familiarity and away from that monster. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ruka chuckled to himself, but as a wolf, it mostly came out as a soft growl. The girl panicked and fled, and for the wolf that was just fine; he loved a good chase. Bolting to action from his seated position, the large wolf bounded through the woods with an ease human feat would never know. The forest floor was his and wolves hunted it with expertise. His strides outpaced hers quickly and he slowed himself, pacing off to her side; allowing her to see the futility of her actions. 

 

After a few minutes of pacing her on the trail, the black wolf bounded forward and angled over. Snapping back to face towards the direction Selina was running, he stopped in a pose, leary and challenging. The great wolf didn’t bark at her, but his throat rumbled as he growled, louder and deeper than any canine she’d ever heard. 

 

Snapping back quickly, and painfully to his human form, his brow furrowed in anger, his hand shot up, palm forward for her to stop. “Perhaps I wasn’t clear Selina. I can either drag you painfully, or you can ride on my back. Either way, you’re coming with me.” he smiled again, his expression shifting to the deceptive, casual confidence that felt out of place… all things considered. 

 

Shrugging, he followed up with “Besides, I can easily run about 50 miles a day. What’s your average? I don’t want to bite you, but I will if that’s what it takes to get you to stop running and accept my offer of a ride.” Ruka also didn’t want to bite her yet, because he knew Koa, their Alpha liked making the first marks. He watched warily to see how the spooked girl would react, eager to continue their game and enjoying every moment of this. 

 

Selina wasn't thinking. Her head pounded painfully, her body gave muffled screams. Reminding her that she couldn't do this to herself but at the same time she had to run, from the creature behind her. The futility of her  actions didn't set in at all. Her base animal instincts demanded that she try. As a human this was probably one of the only times an animal instinct could overrule her brain. When the wolf jumped in front of her again, Selina would have screamed if there was breath to scream with. The terrain was rocky and uneven, her body injured and her mind frightened. The sudden and controlled appearance by the wolf jolted her enough that at the full sprint, she tried to halt and set her sprawling into the ground even rolling a couple times from the momentum. She more or less landed at the wolfs feet. Selina attempted to scramble from the beast but he was suddenly human again, holding up his hand.

"Wha-what are you?" Selina weazed. Whether it was a good thing or not, her stomach lurched. The nauseas that hit her was severe enough that she held her stomach and forced herself to breathe. Running on a belly fresh full of meat wasn't good and her body didn't have the strength for it anyway. Somehow the sick feeling helped bump her terror off its track.

"What do you mean?" Selina asked through gritted teeth as she fought to suppress the bile and vomit threatening to crawl up her throat. "Why do I have to go with you? Where would you take me?"

The girl slumped as soon as the nauseas faded, panting. In any other circumstances she would hate that such a short run winded her but considering she was injured, starved, dehydrated and terrified, Selina was giving herself a pass on this one. Her fainting spell was brief so she still stared up at Ruka, confused and scared. "Are you going to kill me?" Selina asked, her expression hurt. Maybe she shouldn't know she was gonna die. But how could she beg for a quick death if she didn't know?

 

Ruka looked down at the wreck of a girl, his beefy arms crossing his chest. “Haven’t you seen a wolf before? Surely you’ve seen enough movies to guess” he rolled his eyes slightly, mostly messing with her. As much as fiction may lay the groundwork for understanding what he was in theory, it was wholly another for most people when they learned that shifters were a real thing… Ruka for one, wasn’t above toying with regulars in these rare moments where they got to reveal who they really were to one. 

 

He shifted to reason and comfort, sliding down to one knee, he made himself look as non-intimidating as he could, still aware that he was intimidating her. The mischievous look crept back as the Wolfman shrugged again. “What do you mean, what do I mean?” he asked back, a hint of humor in his voice. 

 

“I mean that I certainly couldn’t just leave you this far out in the wilds, no gear, no weapons, no real sense of direction. You look half starved and in shock. I know I’m not exactly what you’re used to, but I’m definitely not interested in eating you” well… not in the traditional sense at least. 

 

He stood and gave her a ‘well?’ Look, shrugging with his arms out this time. “This will go easier if you accept my offer young lady. I mean, how often do you suppose someone gets to ride an actual Dire Wolf?” he took a step back, and was about to change form again when he paused. “Are you going to behave yourself this time? I must warn you that shifting makes me very hungry and that rabbit will only tide my appetite for so long” he winked at her and would wait for her answer before shifting again, in case the woman needed more words before he could walk her northward… and away from the direction she’d come in. 

 

Ruka's good humor about this pissed Selina off. Perhaps reacting with anger helped her move past the need to get away from such a dangerous creature. She hissed as she forced herself up to her skinned knees. She needed to brace her arms against a nearby tree and use it to get on her feet again. She tasted blood in her mouth and wondered if she actually hit her mouth or maybe she bit her lip? "Of course I've seen a wolf! But those are horror movies, none of them are real!" Selina yelled at the man. When he knelt down it helped her feel more in control of the situation but at the same time, she felt like it would be easier to pull her closer from such a position. She shifted away, putting more space between them. Just so he couldn't grab her out of nowhere. 

 

How was she gonna believe he was trying to help her because she fucked herself? Well he did help her before... he gave her a rabbit and let her get comfortable next to him. He could have just grabbed her when she was sleeping or when she turned her back on him earlier. If he was a wolf this whole time, there was more than enough opportunity to hurt her. Selina glared at the man, suddenly hating him for being as attractive as he was. Fuck you with your dark eyes, chiseled body and your goddamn motherfucking shit eating grin you sexy asshole! 

 

"Don't act like you're giving me some kind of charity by making me go with you." Selina growled at him, her lip twitching up over her teeth. If she weren't a human with blunt teeth, it might have been an actual threat. But she probably just looked childish and cute. Like a pup trying to imitate its parents. 

 

Listening to and watching him shift again was just as sickening as before. She shuddered at the sight of his twisting limbs and contorting back. Fuck the human spine was not meant to do that. Selina watch the remaining beast wearily. Was he like a wolf in his head right now or was it just his human thoughts in a wolf body? She held out her hand timidly, as if afraid he would bite her. She shook as she pushed off from the tree and carefully limped to his side, sliding her hand over his shoulders. Perhaps it was her way of keeping control but Selina didn't try to climb on his back. Instead she pressed her side to his and leaned on his shoulders as she walked, kind of needing the support given the bullshit her body went through.

 

"Fucking mountain cunt is less of an asshole than you." Selina sighed, more defeated than angry in the moment. If she wasn't stupid, she wouldn't be in this mess. The girl beat herself up all the way back to camp. At least she got further away than she thought. Small victories. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ruka decided to continue his patient, long game with this girl. Something about her felt genuine and he was starting to like her. Maybe it was the foul language coming out of such a pretty mouth. He wasn’t sure but shifted a second time to see how she did with round two. The wolf hadn’t been lying about the hunger. Being half wolf made your metabolism and hunger increase greatly; shifting used a lot of energy and only served to make this fact worse. 

 

Ignoring the growl in his stomach, he let the girl use him as a crutch and helped her along back to the camp. While his thoughts were very much his own regardless of which form he was in, hormones and instincts varied greatly between the two. The smell of the rabbit carcass met him as they returned and the wolf’s eye caught the wasted bit that was left from the girl earlier. 

 

Leaving her to mess with her belongings, the wolf ignored her and sauntered over to the half eaten carcass and simply laid down. Using his paws, the large dark wolf enjoined in a favorite game of scavengers called; how much good meat can I get from this shitty little creature. 

 

He’d wait until she did what she felt like she needed to, and would stand up once she came back over to him. This time, however, he’d refuse to walk forward, until she submitted to riding on his back. It was a begrudging act for his own ploy; Ruka didn’t want to be ridden like a beast of burden, but he also didn’t want to take fucking weeks to get back either. Not to mention his pack-mates would be rather annoyed at him taking to long for a long patrol. 

 

They had a system, the three of them did. And it was all the tighter and disciplined since the last indecent especially. Otherwise, Ruka might have toyed with Selina for quite a bit longer and in different ways than he had…

 

This whole day was going to be a struggle for Selina. Luckily since she kept the food down in her belly, her body was absorbing it and creating more energy for herself. Without it she would have collapsed by now. Ruka was incredibly soft and being as huge as he was meant it was easy for her to rely on him for balance and support. Back at camp, she sighed at the mess again. "Where were you when that mountain lion was fucking me up?" Selina laughed, her expression half way between irritated and amused. She decided not to continue the joke however and went about cleaning the site up. The good news was that her bag was unharmed and even though the tent was an annoying scrapped up mess, she just used it to bundle up extra shit and did her best to tie it to the bag itself. 

 

Selina was glad Ruka was staying out of her way at least. She doubted the last half a rabbit was really enough to fill him but it was probably better than nothing, it would ward off the edge of hunger he mentioned before. 

 

After she cleaned up she did a check several time, not wanting to fuck up the landscape. She couldn't find anything else and thought she accounted for most if not all of her belongings. Too bad the cellphone at the bottom of her bag was useless. Even if there was a place to plug it in out here, there wouldn't be any reception. The last thing Selina did was scoop up as much dirt as she could with her hands and used it to put out the last flames and coals. Just because she was being harassed by a rude wolf didn't mean she wanted the whole fucking forest to burn down. "Where now?" Selina huffed at the animal, watching his tongue lick everything off the rabbit carcass. It seemed like he was surprisingly efficient at digging the last bit of muscle out of the tiny nooks of the skeleton, despite his tongue seeming clumsy. 

 

She started to walk and follow but of course Ruka would stop as soon as they took three steps! "What, it's not good enough that I'm following you?" Selina yelled at him, wishing she could punch the guy. She stared and gave a frustrated growl. "I can't fucking climb on you, you're the size of a fucking horse!" Of course that complaint went nowhere when all he had to do was sit his ass down and lower enough that even she could crawl on his back. This whole day was making her want to scream and cry all at the same time. The girl kicked the ground a couple times in an oddly quiet tantrum. Selina didn't care if the big bad wolf was gonna laugh at her for it, she wanted to kick his face in. 

 

After she was finished pouting for all of twenty seconds, she leaned her chest over his back, his fur tickling her throat and what little of her breasts were exposed. Even with full gear, it was hard to find anything that would cover her tits without being a snow suit. Once Selina had her torso braced against his back, she grabbed fistfuls of his fur and hooked her knee over his back. "If you take off running at full speed, I will fall." Selina finally warned once she was on top of him. She hugged his whole back or as much as her body covered any way. Worried that he would run too fast, she buried her face in the fur of his shoulders. His fur was too soft to tickle her face like this. He didn't smell all that terrible either. Like a dog but not one that stank really. 

 

Ruka toyed with her a bit till she got the hint; he meant it and sighed an inward sigh of relief when she finally climbed on. He couldn’t speak at all as a wolf, and he didn’t want to shift again so soon without a solid meal. He dipped his head once when she mentioned falling off and he started off at an easy pace. 

 

Easing into a faster gate, before long, the lithe wolf had adjusted to his top heavy companion. He’d have preferred to ditch the backpack, but this was by far the preferable way to get her back to the den. Other, less uh, convenient conquests had had some pretty grueling quests just get out to the pack's dens in the past. Changing dens fairly often had become a rather unfortunate side effect of advancing civilization. 

 

The day grew warmer and so did the hot-blooded wolf with rippling muscles that ran unfettered underneath her. By noon, thirst and the heat forced Ruka to give way for a break. The odd duo came out from the filtered shade of the forest and out into open skies as a high altitude mountain valley with a small lake sprawled out before them. Taking no pause, Ruka increased his pace and went down hill in careful, but quick lines till he got them down to the edge of the lake. 

 

He didn’t like doing things out of “The natural state of the wolf ” like this. In fact, it had become quite taboo. The magic of their curse had to be protected. But he also knew his charge, and himself needed a fucking drink of water. He sat down and looked back at Silena; ready to break from the chore and take a break with the cold mountain water and clear skies. There wasn’t a single man-made feature out here, hell there wasn’t even trails from commercial flights in this region hardly ever.  The small valley lake area was abuzz with early summer life, birds, insects and even an occasional jump of a fish out in the water. 

  
  


Thankfully, Ruka had understood her plea. It wasn't until he began with a slow pace that she realized he could have easily failed to understand. It just didn't seem likely, since if he were like a real wolf, he would either attack her or run away from her. She would have to remember to ask him when he was human what the deal was with his wolf form. It almost seemed rude or assuming but hey, he was the one that insisted on dragging Selina to the middle of nowhere. 

 

He ran for hours and hours, gradually increasing his speed over time. How far away was his cabin? Fuck every step he took became painful. The constant rise and fall of his shoulders gave her a splitting headache and it never seemed to end. Eventually the pain became intense enough that there was no hope of her distracting herself with whatever was floating around in her head. Last she remembered, she was considering what the fuck she was gonna tell everyone back home? She was putting her eggs in falling off a cliff and getting attacked by a mountain lion, she didn't intend on telling anyone about Ruka. It just seemed like the thing you were suppose to do. 

 

When Ruka finally stopped, Selina looked up to see they were at a lake. Sweat pasted her hair and even some of Ruka's fur to her forehead. Once he stopped, Selina forced herself to roll off his back, falling on the ground. She gasped and swore but didn't even glance at the wolf for help. The woman shed her bag and crawled to the water, thrusting her hands into it. It was so cold and relieving, Selina may have cried just a little bit. She crawled until her knees were on the edge of the water, so she could put her whole face in the surface. 

 

She drank as much as she could like that, rubbing her hands over her cheeks and through her hair. The water was instantly muddy around her but luckily, she was down current from Ruka. She must have drank three liters before she paused, realizing how much better her face and skin felt... the rest of her was still grimy though. Not to mention the scratches and bruises down her arms hurt less from being in the water... maybe... Selina looked to Ruka, knowing he could still see her. 

 

"Would you mind if I wash up?" Selina asked, her hand already at the zipper on her shirt, ready to open at Ruka's approval. "I need to clean my cheek anyway." She just wanted to throw herself into this lake so bad. It would only take ten minutes to strip, wash up and throw her clothes back on. 

 

Ruka felt a wave of relief as the girl's weight slid from him. Walking over to the edge of the water, he lapped up the clean high mountain water at the same time as Selina. He was a slightly winded, and knew he’d be sore tomorrow from this much exertion, but, shifters recovered quickly so long as they could keep eating proteins. The beta wolf struggled with an urge to press on and the urge to relax here for a bit catch his breath. 

 

His quandary was put to rest however when she asked if could clean up it helped him decide. The wolf looked at her when she spoke and he dipped his head downward in acquiescence to her. Ruka wasn’t sure that she’d understand his body language, so he stepped towards her, passed her by rubbing his fur along her back and he nuzzled her hand briefly as he passed through. Loping up to a nearby rock outcropping, the large wolf circled around till he found a spot and laid down. 

 

She didn’t have privacy, but she did have space. The wolf’s steady breathing continued as he wound down from the labored run, but his dark eyes didn’t leave his quarry as he rested. Not that he had much to worry about here; a grizzly or human hunters were the wolves only real threats out in these parts. Nor could she really escape him. No, it was more curiosity on Ruka’s part as he’d been doing all morning; observing the girl and drawing his own conclusions. He’d give her some time to relax, clean up and tend to her wounds, then he’d stretch in typical canine fashion after a short rest, and lope back down to where she was on the beach area, ready to continue. 

  
  


Selina knew he was agreeing the moment he dipped his head. But it was kind of nice when he paused to cuddle against her like that. It was sweet. Kind of reminded her of her parents dog, Samson. Just because he was a cuddly little fuck and a massive dog at the same time. She smiled and ruffled his fur as a thank you. Her shirt was on the ground by the time Ruka found himself a resting spot. Crouching in her bra and pants, Selina grabbed her bag and pulled it close. Her back was spotted with big bruises almost the size of dinner plates. Not that she saw them but she knew the mountain lion did it when he tore down her tent. 

 

She dug in her bag for a small sack containing toiletries. There was soap and shampoo but more importantly, a first aid kit. Keeping her back to Ruka, Selina stripped out of her bra and her pants. Her panties were purple cotton, not showing nearly as much wear as the rest of her clothes. These she kept on as she got into the water, holding her bar of soap. She scrubbed herself down, occasionally emitting soft whimpers as she cleaned her cuts. The cold shocked her body certainly but she stayed in until she felt clean again. 

 

It was awkward when it came time to leave the water. She could see Ruka still watching her and knew he would keep doing it. Selina didn't need to embarrass herself by fighting for modesty. And to be honest, it was a little hard to think of him as anything but a dog when he was like this. She had been naked plenty of times with Samson around, usually just walking without a towel from the bathroom to the bedroom. It was hard to give a shit if you were wearing clothes when the animal next to you didn't care about anything besides eating and going outside. 

 

The girl took a deep breath and covered her breasts with one arm. This squished her large breasts against her chest and she accepted the face he could see the creamy swells pressing against her arm. But her nipples were hidden still so it didn't matter. Selina turned her back once more to Ruka and struggled to get her bra back on... trying to pull on clothes when you were wet was like wrestling Satan. She smeared some antibacterial cream on her cut and covered it with the largest bandaid she had, smoothing her hand over it. The rest of the cuts got similar treatments, for as many bandages as she had. Finally when she was done, all of it was packed away once more and she got dressed. Ruka was by her side again by the time she slung her backpack on. 

 

"I hope we are getting close. I'm too heavy to carry this long." Selina sighed as she scratched the soft patch behind his ear. She was tired despite having done little today. She climbed back on Ruka again and hugged him, closing her eyes as he took off once more. Her head and body felt so much better with the water inside her. 

She was right, he was feeling the strain of carrying a burden he wasn’t used to. They were, however, not too much further. The next pass they crossed through would lead down a mountain path that wild goats had made and led back down into the forest proper. A couple hours later they emerged from the forest into a large glade area with natural grasses, wildflowers this time of year, and across the decently sized river melt stream stood a rustic ranger’s cabin. 


	5. Chapter 5

With one last jump, Ruka cleared the stream and trotted over towards the cabin. It wasn’t big, a survival cabin meant for one or two rangers at most. It had been abandoned a while back; park rangers budgets weren’t always the best, and the more remote the location, the sooner they fell off the need to patrol. A thin line of smoke was streaming up from the cabin’s chimney, and the back of the cabin nestled into a small hill (where there was a cellar inside)

 

Ruka let his charge slide off a second time, this time though he shifted back into man form and stretched without paying attention to his surroundings. From one side of the porch came a deep voice that spoke to Ruka. “I see you’re just shifting anywhere you want these days. You do realize that satellites and human technology are not our friends right?” The Alpha male, a tall, dark complected man with harsh, blue eyes stood up. He had a scar across one eyebrow, and long dark hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. 

 

Unlike Ruka, this one had on Jeans and work boots. It was hot and he had no shirt on, but otherwise, he was following the rules of blending in. He’d been sitting on the porch sorting through spring greens they’d picked this morning and was about to wash them in the stream. He set down his bowl when he saw what Ruka had brought, and why his beta was breaking protocol. “I didn’t realize you were in the forest taxi business Ruka” he quipped, eyes locked hard on the blonde girl that was with him. 

 

Ruka sighed and nodded wordlessly; walking up to the Alpha he dipped his head their shoulders pressed into each other. Without looking, the Alpha said. “We’ll talk later. Go on in and get some grub, Honi’s inside cooking up a stew” he grabbed the bowl of greens and pushed them into Ruka’s stomach. The beta nodded and grabbed the bowl. Pausing the beta looked out towards Selina then back to his Alpha. “Selina’s a little roughed up but seems like a good girl. Thought you might like her” he spoke softly for the Alpha’s ears, then went inside with the bowl of greens. 

 

“Selina” The big man, who wasn’t quite as much of a ripped, muscled type like Ruka was, still outsized the beta that had brought her by 50 pounds of bulk strength. “I see you impressed my Beta. He’s not usually one to bring home a woman for the pack” he let the accusation hang, not really caring what she thought about it. “He liked you enough to bring you to me at least.” 

 

The big Indian mixed man that looked like a Hawaiian warrior dropped down off the front porch of the cabin and stepped towards the girl. His blue eyes contrasted almost unnaturally against his dark complexion even more so the closer he got to her. “I suppose the secret of what we are is out with you little girl. Tell me, why should I let you live?” his expression would give her nothing. The casual guile and playful deceptions that Ruka enjoyed, the Alpha did not pander to. He was the straight shooter of the group and games the others liked to play didn’t hold weight in his world view. He’d stop just before Seline, hands coming to his waist as his brows knitted. His face always carried a bit of an angry look, and even now he looked mad even though he wasn’t at all. 

  
  
  


Selina was taken in by the prettiness of the field. Seeing so many wildflowers and thick grass made her smile, distracted a bit as they approached the cabin. It was definitely old, old as hell. But it was kept too, living in. She noticed the smoke immediately and wondered if someone was inside. It was about the only thing that kept her from jumping when the man spoke. She didn't see him right away, not from where he was sitting on the side. When he commented on the satellites, she almost wanted to point out it was unlikely that they would be seen. This was the middle of nowhere, satellites couldn't truly see people from high above the earth. As long as no cameras caught them... and there were none out here, then no one would find them. The only thing left that could expose them to the outside world was if there were a forest fire and even then as long as they got away from the blaze and the firefighters, no one would know. However this man was significantly more intense than Ruka was. Ruka had a cocky attitude that made Selina want to beat him but this guy stared into her like he could see her thoughts. She wanted to hide with him looking at her like that. 

 

"I take you and... Honi are his family?" Selina mentioned, catching the name. She shifted nervously. This was bad. She shouldn't have let Ruka take her. She thought his cabin was just a few miles beyond where they were. It was closer to sundown than noon now. Selina would have looked over her shoulder, knowing civilization was miles off but this huge man who was even bulkier than Ruka was staring at her. She couldn't look away from him. "I could give you all the excuses that people in the movies do." Selina finally answered his question after a minute or two. 

 

"They're true. I wouldn't tell anyone, who would believe me... That sort of thing. Why would I put myself through telling them something they aren't gonna believe anyway?" Selina grimaced at that, more than familiar with that type of conversation. The bitterness had her drop her eyes automatically, still trying to hide from it. "For another thing, I like werewolf movies anyway. This is more interesting as a secret than it would be a crazy story the family doesn't want to hear. Why would I tell anyone anyway? I mean, fuck, I know you already said that but seriously, I have nothing to gain. Even if someone did believe me, it would probably hurt you anyway and I have no reason to want to hurt you. You haven't done anything to hurt me and I want that to stay true."

 

There it was, Selina's pathetic plea for safety. She was trying to keep calm and so far it was working well enough. She worried Ruka was gonna kill her before and somehow having a family made it feel less likely but this could be worse. All those serial killer shows burned in her head, scaring her worse than these men rightfully should have. "You wouldn't be letting me live to tell anything. You'd be letting me live because I have no reason to die. I pose no threat to you and your family." Of course this was truer than Selina knew. She was the exact opposite of a threat. She trembled now, a part of her wishing Ruka was back. At the moment, he had the highest familiarity right now. Even though it was almost nothing at all. 

 

Inside the cabin, they’d hear loud laughter and at one point the links of cast iron pans banging into each other as Ruka and Honi reunited. Koa rolled his eyes at the sounds from the boys but mostly stood impassively, watching the girl with interest as she made her case for no reason. He let her run till she’d ran out of steam, or arguments as to why she’d take their secret to the grave before he finally broke form. 

 

A smile cracked his stoic expression and he stepped aside; with a sweeping gesture towards the cabin. “Ruka vouched for your life just by bringing you here girl. Gather your things and come join us for a meal.” He didn’t wait for her however, the invitation was set as far as Koa was concerned. The door was propped open, and it was warm inside with the cooking that smelled fucking delicious. 

 

The cabin was actually one, large open room with a single door in the back that led into the cellar. There were things you’d expect to see in a ranger station; a small desk with a radio setup that looked old as fuck (and was quite dead) a roughly hewn table and chairs, stacks of supplies, boxes, dried goods and the like. The back left corner was the kitchen with the small Jefferson stove that doubled as a heat source and for cooking. Outside of a stack of blankets, there were no indications of any bedrooms per se. 

 

Koa strode inside and rummaged through the big stack of supplies in the back right corner and pulled out a bottle of Bourbon. Ruka and Honi were hip to hip, Ruka’s hands locked around Honi’s waist and Honi was teasing him with tastes of honey he’d found while his mate had been off on a long patrol. Koa sat down and pushed a second chair out with one foot. He reached over to a shelf and grabbed a stack of shot glasses then set them down on the table. He would point to the seat for Selina to take if the girl mustered the courage to walk into the den of wolves. 


	6. Chapter 6

Fuck they really were thinking of killing her. She wanted to scream again. Not because she was scared, because she was frustrated and confused. She wasn't intending to talk to anyone about them, why were they looking at her like she was a threat? They were all fucking huge! Even the last one, Honi was massive compared to her... Although he was more slender than the other two, he still looked like he could hurt her if he wanted. Selina smiled at the sight of him with Ruka. Did this confirm he was gay? It was kind of a joke earlier and might have relieved her if the big man holding a bottle of bourbon didn't intimidate her the way he did. 

 

Selina gritted her teeth to make no noise as she shrugged her bag off and left it by the door. She was trembling trying to keep the pain in. The bruises on her back made her arms ache and suddenly she wanted to cry again. She wanted to run home and bawl like a fucking baby until Daddy came to make her feel better. Thinking about that allowed her to open her eyes again without crumbling. Whatever she was facing was gonna freak her out so all she had to do was focus on getting home to Daddy, it would keep her head on straight. Hopefully. When she sorted herself, the girl limped to the offered chair and settled down. She leaned back so she could let her arms rest in her lap, hoping that they would stop hurting soon. Truth be told, bourbon was the last thing she felt like drinking. But she would take it anyway. Maybe it would help dull her limbs. 

 

"I would have assumed you were brothers." Selina offered a smile, knowing her soft volume was heard by all of them. "Have you been living in this cabin for a long time?" The inside looked better than the outside. All she could smell was the cooking food and the fire in the stove. Well she could smell the men too but that was besides the point. There was no sign of cobwebs, dust, animal droppings. People on Instagram would kill for the view outside. Selinas eyes went to Honi and Ruka frequently, finding them easier to look at than the scary man. She felt like he must be in charge here, especially since Ruka deferred to him. 

  
  


Koa wasn’t especially happy about Ruka’s rashness bringing a girl home, now of all times. She was adorable, beat up, but otherwise, she had all the European, Anglican features he’d always fetishized since he was a kid; like a lot of boys did on the res. Something about that light skin that showed every flush, every mark, every lap of sunshine. It felt fragile and weak to him, and in the bear of a man, it triggered an immediate protective instinct. 

 

This only made him even more annoyed at Ruka. Koa gritted his teeth a moment as he poured four shots. Not particularly caring who drank or didn’t, he downed one shot, then turned his attention on what the new girl was saying. He liked her brashness and innocence. How had his slick brother talked her into riding him for fucks sakes? It wasn’t unheard of, of course, but it was usually with the rare human who knew about shifters… 

 

He nodded his head in affirmation and said “You could say we’re brothers if you like. These two brothers” he hooked his thumb towards the other two on the kitchen side “like each other more than other brothers though.” he winked at her smiled, then drank one more shot before refilling the two empty glasses. Her next question brought him pause. 

 

Setting the bottle back down, he looked at her with gravity. Koa took shit more seriously than the other two and he didn’t feel settled. “We are here for a year or two while other hunting grounds replenish”. It wasn’t entirely a lie, but more a half truth. They were having issues in their old territory but it had been theirs. They weren’t sure if other pack members might have survived that night. They knew for sure that three of their original score was killed. So far this was proving to be the summer vacation cabin they didn’t realize they needed. 

 

And now they had a breeder, more than likely. She seemed younger, viable, vital. Koa looked at her up and down shamelessly, without guile, without a thought about how anyone else thought about it. This little Becky would do fine. Ruka had been rash, but probably right. If they were going to stay here through the winter, they might as well get started rebuilding. It would be a perfect distraction from gay dominant paradise his brother’s lived in too. Koa didn’t mind it, and he joined time to time, but it mostly wasn’t his thing. 

 

He preferred a real woman. Koa hooked her chair leg with his foot, and easily slid her chair over towards him a few inches; enough to make it awkward to not look at him. “I’ll be straight with you lost girl. You know what my brother is. You can suspect correctly that I and Honi are the same” he paused and glanced over at his brothers. Looking back at her, a gravity to his expression he said “Our pack was attacked. We were hunted down and many of our pack were killed. These are the only two I could find after a year of searching. We moved north, up here, to start over and rebuild”

 

His eyes dropped down from hers, down past her breasts, to her stomach. Koa saw her full and pregnant with twins growing inside of her. This one was small and the births might be hard to her, but she had a strength to her that shown in her eyes. He wondered how much of his pack she’d be able to take. “Have a drink. Relax. Tonight we’re having dinner, and bourbon because that is all we have other than spring water. ” Koa turned and looked over his shoulder at his pack mates. “You bitches going to come have a drink or what? We have company, a guest in our pack. We should welcome her with a toast” picking up his glass, he pushed the other three forward as the other two joined them for shots.  

 

Selina accepted one of the shot glasses and threw it back as the  Alpha drank his two. She grimaced at the taste, never really liking shots anyway. It was like her body couldn't figure out how to drink them and for a split second it rested on her tongue. She assumed it was her gag reflex constantly acting like an enemy. The alcohol hit her blood like a battering ram, making her feel dizzy for a moment. It only lasted a second, her body just couldn't take anything that wasn't good for her at the moment. Half a rabbit and a gallon of water wasn't enough to fix her. 

Selina put the glass back down, making a face. She had closed her throat to silence the discomfort but her body screamed freely at her. But her face still betrayed all of the pain. She thought of asking if the Alpha had anything more medical than bourbon to help her pain but somehow it seemed selfish. She worried one of their own numbers would need it and that she was just weak. They probably didn't think she was all that hurt anyway. Her one swollen cheek gave her eye a bloodshot look but it didn't seem so noticeable with the bandage in the way. "I guessed you two were more friendly than most brothers." Selina chuckled, the sound beginning to sound false at this point. She yelped when the alpha easily dragged her closer. The girl shoved the heel of her palms against her eyes, trying to breathe through her discomfort and spike of fear. It was getting harder to do, the spike getting more frequent.

Selina hated that his recollection of their history made her want to hug them, hold them. She had no idea what it was like to suffer like that. She tried to imagine what she would feel if someone stormed into her family home, slaughtering everyone they could find and nothing she felt seemed right. She never suffered a major loss. Her sympathy was swept up by anger. But she could tell looking up at the alpha that he wasn't manipulating her by telling her that. He was just answering her question.

As Ruka and Honi nudged forward, Selina glanced up at them and knew somehow she wasn't a guest here, anymore than they were really. She didn't know when she woke up this morning that she would never be going home again. Several of the tears she had been fighting burst down her face and her chest hiccuped with a single sob. Selina knew they noticed and didn't care. Fuck them. She was gonna scream and cry as much as she wanted to because fuck them. They can fucking deal with it, hateful bastards. The alpha stared at her body with an uncomfortable amount of lust... and she had been a sorority sister for nearly four years and a volleyball athlete. Lust was something she was used to seeing. Selina rubbed the tears away, knowing this wasn't the last  of them.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Selina repeated her question from earlier, doing her best to approach this logically. "This... mountain lion decided to fuck up my tent while i was in it and fucking river danced on me the whole time..." the girl explained, her bruises sore both from time and from riding on Ruka all day. "I don't suppose you three can take that into consideration and put off raping me until the bruises have gone away?" Selina asked bluntly. There was another flare up of tears but she muffled them again, keeping her eyes clear as she could.

*I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home, stop stop, shut up fuck you I hate you shut the fuck up stupid fucking fuck you shut up! They won't hurt you, not if you’re a good girl for them. Shut up. Ruka cared enough to try convincing you rather than dragging you and the alpha doesn't seem to give a shit how hurt you are. Ruka took care of you and will probably continue. Maybe Honi would too, you just gotta be a good girl and play ball with them.* Selina couldn't find anything inside her to comfort and calm her down but she was trying. She glanced at Ruka a couple  times which pissed her off. What could he do to comfort her, she knew him about as well as the others.

After Selinas second shot which went down easier than the first, she flipped the glass upside down and gave it back. She couldn't be drunk right now. She wrapped her arms around herself, having nothing to do but wait and see if they would talk some more.


	7. Chapter 7

Koa had his extra round when they all did one together; the ritual of it more important than the beverage. He knew that Ruka would be wanting to celebrate his victory today, in the boon he’d brought back to the pack. A smirk formed in the chief’s mouth as he beheld the short, busty breeder in front of him. Handing the bottle to Ruka, Koa gripped it tightly and held it a moment until the beta’s eyes met his. “You’ve had a long run today, and done well. Make the beds while Honi serves up dinner, then you two go party elsewhere.”

 

The giddiness from Ruka and Honi faded once Koa started addressing the Beta. Honi turned around and went to work, serving up large bowls of stew with cooked greens in it. Koa arched a brow when she asked if they were going to hurt her. Before he could respond, the girl divulged her story about mountain lions, then rape came up. He shook his head no and said

“Easy now, I’m not in the business of hurting women. Just the opposite, we will take care of you.” Honi leaned between them and set down to really large bowls, one with quite a bit less stew in it than the other.

 

In the front of the cabin, while they sat, Ruka was pulling out stacks of blankets and furs. He spread them out in a practiced fashion that looked like a nice cozy spot for three big wolves, and now one human to sleep. Honi finished up his chores and would join his partner up front. Before long the two of them would slip out and go drink into the sunset. Ruka would be giving his bitch his victory fuck, all the while using the girl as a tool to tease his mostly hetero submissive.

 

Koa was digging deeper than those two. The pack alpha had a streak of integrity through him a mile wide. It didn’t make him necessarily nice, forgiving, or less of an animal, but he had his own code about things; a lot of it he’d learned from his people. The chain of introspection led the chief to a realization he’d had. The stew was venison, in a well-spiced broth that was a native soup dish, with cooked greens mixed in at the end. Regardless of what you may think of Honi, the man could cook. It was hot as fuck though and Koa began just stirring his around as he spoke.

 

“I want you to eat, rest, heal up and get to know us. I know it’s not ideal, but you’re part of my pack now. You’ll eat with us, live with us and be safe with us out here in these wilds. However we are a pack, and we all contribute to the group, including you little Viking girl. You will rest here, and heal, until you're ovulating again. By that time I hope you’ll know your new place in life. There is one thing I will have, that will bring you pain if you don’t give me girl, and that is your submission. You will fall in line with Ruka and Honi. You will learn your place here.”

 

Koa took a bit of his stew, his expression contempt and thoughtful. He’d never had an outsider in his pack. They had always been reservation mutts. While a small part of him felt a little guilty, pity even, knowing it was just as shitty they were taking her from her family and life. Survival drove to harsher decisions though and their numbers were almost gone. This girl had spirit, he hoped it was enough spirit to handle her loss, and accept her new lot.

 

Selina was distracted watching Honi and Ruka jump to obey the alphas commands. She still didn't know his name, just that his eyes were dark and he had a perpetually rough expression, like he didn't believe anything he heard. Honi hadn't spoken a single word near her and made her wonder if he ever would. Ruka on the other had was kind of making her nervous with how quiet he was. He ran his mouth a lot this morning and didn't let a single moment of silence pass unless he was a wolf or eating. Both men seemed playful but they were still quiet.

 

Within minutes the cabin floor was covered by a massive nest and two bowls of stew delivered to them. Selina didn't touch it right away, still watching, still nervous. It looked well enough and smelled good. "Take care of me for what?" Selina whispered half to herself, waiting as the alpha continued to talk. She watched Ruka and Honi leave together. They gave no indication when they would be back. The little voice in the back of her head lovingly reminded her that they didn't make her any safer, it just made her feel better to have witnesses. The truth was that if any of them decided to snap her neck, the other two wouldn't stop him.

 

Selina listened to the rest of what the alpha had to say, her stomach churning almost violently. He ate his food as if there was nothing wrong with what he said. As if he were just discussing the weather. "So that's it then, I never get to go home?" Selina blinked, her breath picking up. "I-I have a family, my sister needs me and a-a boyfriend. My brother is in the military, how will I know when he's coming home? M-my dad will get sick if i disappear." Several sobs ripped her chest again and she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, trying to stop the cries. "Ovulating? So wait, this is about breeding? You want me to have your kids?"

 

Selina heard a ticking noise and realized she was shaking, her chair was vibrating slightly and knocking the wall. "The fucked up bullshit is I don't fucking care if you want to use me like a surrogate. I don't give a fuck but I don't want to stay out here in the middle of nowhere! Why not just knock me up and let me go? I'll give you my address and everything so you know I won't disappear. I'll tell everyone I'm officially a surrogate mother, that will work won't it?" Before Selina knew what she was doing, her mind created a whole plan that didn't include staying with them. Give them what they need, sure, who said she couldn't help out? She was thinking about being a surrogate anyways, just so her fertility didn't go to waste. "I want to go home."

 

Selinas brown eyes were huge and swimming. She knew already that the alpha would say no, that he would keep her close. She was babbling on and on but in the end he would still say no. She still stared at him like he kicked her dog... or more accurately as if he was ripping her entire life away. Eventually Selina just trembled, shaking her head as her tears began to drip down. "I can't do this, what you want. I can't, I have to go home... I'm barely an adult, I can't..." she continued shaking her head, her denial yanking at her. Her chest fell and rose in quick pants, her own throat choking her.

 

Koa’s eyebrow twitched when she started into her rant about not being able to go home. The stoic alpha took another bite of soup and acted unaffected by her words as she dealt with the smack of reality he’d just given her. He knew Ruka wouldn’t have approved of him being so blunt about the truth of things with an off-res breeder bitch, but it wasn’t his way to being deceptive.

 

The family was an important concept, though for Koa that meant pack. Still, it tugged at him. He continued to eat and didn’t reprimand nor try to stop the new girl from saying what she pleased. For now. When it seemed as if she about to go into a panic attack Koa looked to her again and said bluntly “It’s ok, get it out of your system. You’re not going anywhere anytime soon, but you might earn your freedom in time if you do a good job as a pack mother”

 

There was no chance that she was leaving. Her words and pleas fell on deaf ears except unbeknownst to Seline, she had bought herself some protection from Koa. A part of him now wanted to see her succeed, so she could visit her family. Even if that was a terrible idea on so many levels. Koa’s body language didn’t budge through the whole conversation. He stood, back straight, shoulders relaxed, and returned to eating his soup with the same gusto as before.

 

The pack leader wondered to himself what other wolves would think about this shit right now. He’d have never suffered this from a bitch of their own. Then again one of their bitches would have never lashed out verbally or tried to reject anything an Alpha said. This was new ground for the leader despite his tenure as such. His first Becky, as his schoolyard mates would say. It was already frustrating, but it had kept bringing up self-doubts and philosophical debates in the alpha.

 

When she slid into “I can’t, I have to go home, I’m barely an adult .. ” it sent Koa over the edge enough that his meaty fist came down in a hammer blow to the rough oak table. It sent a shocking vibration into the bowls of soup and nearly sent his toppling over. His blue eyes burned blue if that were even possible as his impassive expression looked through the girl before him.

 

In a deep, Indian warrior style tone, he reprimanded her “Girl, you sit now before Koa the Strong, The Bearwolf, Chief of Dakota and now the eldest Alpha of the North American Timber Wolf tribes. This is not a game. You do not have options. You will learn to accept your lot with us or you will be collared, chained and forced into it. It was your father's fathers, the grandfathers of your White bringers of genocide that torture my people and believe me girl, my people and I have no love for yours left to give. I’m sure you’re not used to men that mean what they say and consider their words, but you will get used to it, and you will learn when to speak your mind and when to shut the fuck up.”

 

He looked away from her and forced out a deep breath through flared nostrils. Adrenaline and testosterone flowed much more freely and in quantity in shifters; an aspect of their disease apparently. Koa settled his nerves and purposefully picked his spoon back up and went back to eating his favorite stew. The tension felt thick on in the cabin that was normally quite relaxed and familial. Koa looked out the propped-open doorway and knew their times were now shifting from simply escaping and surviving, to recruiting and rebuilding.

 

Shifter pups were identical in almost every way to a human baby, except a bit smaller typically as they were almost always some sort of twins. Where shifters veered from regular humans in the early years was puberty. Once a shifter kid hits puberty, their shifting ability develops, and they rapidly advance to adulthood. One good breeder, whether shifter bitch or a breeder, could easily add ten pups to their ranks in half as many years. This had evolved with their ancient infliction as a survival mechanism; one that thanks to mankind had been quite necessary over the ages. Koa stole glances at the young and virile looking woman and pitied her, but also saw her as a goddess of sorts. A First Mother. It was an honorific role in any pack to be the First Mother. Koa felt a little sad that this Becky wouldn’t feel that way, but he hoped in time that she might.


	8. Chapter 8

Selina began to withdraw into herself. For possibly the first time she became nearly silent although sensitive hearing could probably detect the shallow breaths she was taking. It felt kind of like she was hiding behind a wall but it was more like her body was trying to smother itself. She wasn't getting enough air and soon enough she would probably pass out from it. For the moment though she would be okay. The alphas first words started to help a little. Selina knew she just needed to get her panic and fear out before moving forward to a more logical conclusion. He couldn't keep her for years after all, eventually she would get to go home. Be a good girl, play the game and go home. That's all she had to do. Just relax and let the panic work its way out. Good girl, play the game. Go home. 

 

The alphas fist hit the table like thunder. Selina jerked back automatically and it looked like she screamed, only no sound came out because her throat seemed to almost seal. It got tight, silencing words, cries and even her own airway. Despite the lack of breathe, her eyes were wide and taking in every detail. The adrenaline forced her brown eyes to appear black as her pupils dilated. When Koa growled at her, it was like a block clinked into place inside her head. Consider it a woman's gift that fury could override any emotion. Her energy poured there. It was of course her brains defenses, a cover for her fear. She knew that and so did Koa but what did it matter?

 

"Your titles mean nothing to me." Selina growled back, surprised to feel her own lips curl back to expose her teeth. "You don't know me any more than I know you. You have every right to be angry at the people who attacked yours but I am not them. You will not lord your history over me because I am white!" Selina was on her feet.... When the fuck did that happen? She wasn't sure but she was pissed. 

 

"I do not need you, Koa. I've never needed you for a second in my life but you have needed a woman and I am the only one who has come this far. You need me here and you need me alive so I can carry on your line." Selina snarled. Well as much as a human throat and mouth could snarl. "I'll play your fucking game, I'll even play by your rules but you will not forget that You. Need. Me." 

The girl ended on a huff. It probably underscored her whole point, making her seem like a pouting child but what the fuck did it matter? She breathed for a moment before calmly sitting down again. She touched her own bowl of stew, still unable to bring herself to eat. After a moment or two her heart rate began to calm down. 

 

"If you want kids from me, you are gonna have to work with me. Trying to force your point of view will get you no kids and myself dead. So unless you feel like running into the nearest town and kidnapping a girl, I'm the card you've been dealt." Selina stared at him with a mix of knowing and fear. She believed that if or when Koa wanted her dead, he would crush her head and be done with it. She would be death in minutes if not seconds. Would it be wrong to assume a man like him didn't enjoy watching an animal suffer? He'd want to get the kill over with. 

Humor flashed in her eyes for a moment and Selina laughed. "I am sorry your usual power play will not be so effective here. I don't plan on mentioning it again though. Seriously though, if we work together we will both get what we want..."

 

The girl forced herself to lay her right hand palm up and offer it to Koa. To her, she was giving whatever kind of submission she had. "Truce?" Selina asked, still offering what she could. She watched him now. Would he understand that her outburst came with agreement? That even though she needed to shout, it took mere minutes to give him exactly what he wanted, what he probably thought he would need to drag out of her? 

 

Koa liked this girl. She was disrespectful, but it was also justifiable in her position. And, she was right; they did need her. Not that she truly had a choice as far as he was concerned, but having her on his side would make life a lot more peaceful. The chief admonished himself on having presented his titles to this girl; he forgot she was from a people where titles could easily be bought, stolen, born into or even simply made up hollow words. The only thing Koa had been given was his birth name, the rest he’d earned. 

 

Letting the sleight on titles go back, he couldn’t hold back his smirk when she got defensive about her race. He didn’t say but he wondered if this was the first time she’d felt discriminated against because of her skin. His eyes locked onto hers when she called his bluff and made it clear she understood who was needed. He remained silent, observing and thinking before speaking. The girl’s immature huff at the end of her spiel struck Koa as endearing. The big stoic man listened and watched her with all of his attention as she spoke and worked to come to terms with her predicament. 

 

Selina’s words impressed. Koa felt a certain wisdom, perhaps beyond her years a bit, but he found himself liking it, and this girl. Finally, his expression softened, his brow relaxed at least, and his natural smile returned to his eyes. While Koa was rather serious and pragmatic about things, he also liked to keep things light as much as possible. Life felt better that way to him. He reached out his hand and took hers inside of his smooth, but calloused palm; evidence of a lifetime of labor and outdoor living. “I will agree to your truce, Sayen Selina” the native word slipped out, but it felt appropriate. 

 

Sayen was a term of endearment meaning sweet and lovely at once; it was commonly used in his tribe for a boy’s “Sweetheart”. He held onto her hand a moment and nodded his head once “We will work it out then. We aren’t bad people white girl, you just met us at an interesting time. Under normal circumstances, at most, you would have seen a wolf in the woods. Never our dens”

 

He slid his hand back from hers and resumed eating. “Now eat. Please. Then get some rest, you look like you need it.” Koa would finish his bowl, the last half of it going down his throat after he picked up the bowl and poured it in. It was clearly a big appetite came with his size. He got up and walked over to the stove and refilled his bowl from a huge pot of it near the wood-fired stove, then returned to the table. 


	9. Chapter 9

Koa asked conversationally as he went back to eating “So, what were you doing anywhere close to being this far out here? Are you American or Canadian?” His paranoid side needed to put together her version of events and Ruka’s Despite his personal passions in life, Koa had years of habit with his thinking to always circle back to what he called pack-consciousness. Sometimes he wondered how awesome it was to not have to worry about shit all the time, but Koa wouldn’t know. Ruka did, to Koa’s irritation at times. 

 

Until Koa accepted her truce, Selina had a hard time not glaring at him, knowing without a doubt that if he decided to get pissed over her outburst, he would only find more where it came from. Given how he commented on her skin, she could tell both of them knew what people were capable of when backed into a corner. Yes, she was certain his knowledge was more first hand, relating to personal experience but hers was family lessons. There was a wisdom and education in both for certain. She relaxed as his hand circled hers, not because he was agreeing with her but because he gave a soft indication of a smile. She needed to know he was human, not just some monster. It was probably why at the times of fear she mentally sought Ruka, knowing he was more humorous. 

 

Selina turned her attention back towards her food. It was stone cold by now but she had no intention of putting it back. In fact she would refuse to warm it if someone offered. It was her damn fault it got cold so she would eat it like this. Selina wasn't the type to accept other people fixing her mistakes. The stew tasted good and would be much better warm. It would serve as a lesson that next time if she want hot food, she should eat it quickly. Of course this was a unique situation, she was extremely distracted. "So have you considered this kind of situation before? Having a woman available to you? Or is this a rare opportunity you didn't think was possible so never gave it a second thought?" Selina asked between bites. The food was a little spicier than she expected but it was hearty, earthy. And after starving for a full day, receiving only half a rabbit as a meal between them, this was a relief to her stomach. 

 

"I was hiking on some trails back the way we came... None of them were overly used and only one of them was posted on one of the websites I used. Even that was labeled to be closed in the next year, so don't worry that there will be more people ending up in your land. But the trail I was suppose to take led more east than the one I ended up on. If I didn't fuck up, I wouldn't be here now." Selina explained. "I am an American citizen but my family is German-Italian... My great grandparents immigrated to America." She smirked, wondering if Koa would notice it at all or if he would care. He blamed her people for what happened to his but her family line didn't come here until the 1940's. The only thing she had in common with the first English settlers was that yes, they were both white. But her blonde hair tended to make people miss her true heritage. Not that it really bothered her. Selina was just going to be amused whether or not Koa caught the detail. 

  
  


Koa threw her a look at her question about finding females for this. He thought for a moment then gave her an answer truthfully, though it was still raw and a pain point with not only Koa but the other two. “We were largely the same as everyone else before. The packs tend to be poly, but our mate pairings were never an issue. Plenty of Shifter bitches in the packs. There were also breeders like yourself, but they were with the packs of their own free will.”

 

His eyes moved from hers to outside, his third bowl half gone and now ignored. His eyes watered up but stopped just shy of spilling over as he thought about the many his nation had lost in the last poaching. It had been one of the worst attacks the packs in North America had been hit within generations. There was hardly time to settle from that terrible night, it wasn’t that long ago. The emotions were still fresh and just under the surface. 

 

Looking back at her he said “We have been discussing how we were going to go about finding new pack bitches. Ruka made the decision not only for you but for me as well. I accept responsibility for you and the decision that I want you to stay.” He paused, genuine concern in his expression “I’m sorry for taking you from your peoples. I know it will be hard for you and for them.” 

 

The story of her people didn’t go unnoticed by Koa. He knew there were white folks families that were more complicit than others. It was irrelevant though, in a way, as regardless of lineage, most white people in America lived oblivious to their privilege. If you wanted to talk historical sins of a people, her German and Italian ancestors sure as hell weren’t without sin either. Not directly to the Indian's of the Americas but in their own rights. Even though it was a topic of interest to him, it didn't’ seem the time or place to play devil’s advocate. He nodded downed the last of his bowl, then sat back in his chair apparently sated for the time being.  

 

“Honi will be around you more than Ruka and I. He is in charge of the den, and as such, he will be in charge of taking care of you when the men are busy.” Koa didn’t like Omegas. He didn’t like how Omegas were treated. He didn’t like that Omega’s seemed to like being treated in perverse ways. He didn’t like that his dislike for Omega’s led him to mistreat them just like the rest. Honi’s name, in their native tongue, was pronounced Hoe-Nee, two hard syllables. When Ruka and Koa said it, however, they pronounced it like Honey, in the English form, to be derogatory about his bitch status in the pack. 

 

Once they were both done eating, Koa walked towards the door and looked out at the view, which was rather epic. He had to hand it to the homesteading Rangers that had built here, it was placed well. The sun was starting to dip behind the mountains and was casting bold oranges and purples in the sky with shafts of angled light cutting across the valley. Looking back at Selina he said “I’m walking over to the stream to wash up before we lose the light. Join me if you like” he flashed her a smile then stepped out. He walked over to the one spot the stream pooled up near their cabin and stripped off his jeans and boots before diving in. In wasn’t enough to swim really, but deep enough to jump into and soak in the cold ass water. 

 

The wolves ran at a much warmer than regular folks do. 


	10. Chapter 10

Interest sparked in the girl, curious how Koa's way of life differed from her own. She assumed he meant other wolf packs rather than just humans. Who knew, maybe his people didn't live out in cabins in the middle of nowhere. He did more or less say they didn't expect to find themselves here. 

"I can imagine if a pack was their family that they wouldn't want to leave. Everyone wants to keep their own way of life, I don't care where they come from." Koa lost his family. Selina saw the pain in his eyes, the way he withdrew to nurse the feeling. She wished there was something she could do to comfort him but having never known loss like that, there was nothing she could say that would hold any meaning. So she stayed quiet, seeming as though she was ready to embrace the man.

 

"It hurts to know I'll miss so much time with my family. I am scared my brother will end up hurt or dead or that my father will slip into bad habits but truth be told those things would happen whether or not I was there. I need to let go of my own sense of importance." Selina concluded with a smile. Her own eyes swam for a second, forcing her to duck her head and rub the tears away quickly. "They’ll all be different people by the time I see them again. If I see them again." Selina trembled with the urge to cry further but she fought it until they stopped. 

 

"When the men are busy?" Selina echoed, totally confused. "Isn't... isn't Honi a man?" 

"I'd hate to think I need to be looked after like a child but you probably aren't wrong there anyway... Just please don't humiliate me when there is something that is commonplace for you but I don't understand myself. I might be an outdoorsy girl however that doesn't mean I actually know what I'm doing. The fact that this is more Twilight than the Hills Have Eyes is pure fucking luck..." She shuddered at the thought of that movie happening to her. She'd kill herself like it was a fucking race. 

 

Shaking her head, Selina decided to follow Koa if only to see where the stream was for future knowledge. She shouldn't have been surprised that he stripped down but holy fuck... Selina looked away before he turned back but a blush crawled to color her one exposed cheek. Moving away from where Koa swam, she knelt by the water and dipped her hands in the water to wash them. She cleaned up her face and hands, taking the time to check some of her deeper injuries. Not that she had any medicine to help them if they got infected, she figured the quicker she noticed, the better off they would be. "So do you have an outhouse or anything like that?" Selina asked, making an uncomfortable face. 

  
  


Koa listened somberly to her process on her family. It would paint a depth to her as a person with the sentimental leader of the pack, probably more than she’d realize. When she hesitated to say she’d see her family again, Koa leaned forward and put a hand on her forearm. He only gave her a light squeeze, a rub with his thumb in a comforting manner, but it came with an air of familiarity already. His skin was rather warm to the touch like Ruka’s was, but Koa’s hands were bigger. 

 

Pulling his hand back with a sense of reluctance, Koa couldn’t help but laugh at what she said next. He had a hearty laugh, that was almost innocent, free like he was used to laughing off a lot of things that would crush the rest of us. “Yes, Honi is definitely a male, but he’s a bitch through and through” he winked at Selina, wondering if she caught his drift. For all of Honi’s straight acting, asshole posturing he’d done in his lifetime, they all knew how he was Ruka’s bottom bitch. Now that it was only the three of them, those two had probably never felt freer. It wasn’t always like that for them. 

 

He shrugged and looked at her with a touch of humor and said “Oh we know you aren’t a child, but we’re a playful sort so I can’t promise there won’t be laughter. Don’t worry, you’ll learn what’s needed as we go” his mind was actually swimming in this very subject. Their plans had been a bit more uh… mobile, before Ruka, decided to bring home an involuntary breeder. Koa enjoyed twilight, it was one of his favorite times of day, but he didn’t catch her reference. Movies were outside of his wheelhouse. Hills with eyes seemed strange to him, what would a hill do even if it could see? Koa puzzled over these things she said but didn’t admit his ignorance. 

 

Instead, he escaped the conversation into cleaning up. For Koa, it was taking advantage of swimming while it was warm enough too. In a matter of months, this would slow to a trickle then freeze, before their beautiful valley got blanketed in snow. He looked past the girl tending her wounds, up at the cabin and considered their plans for the near future. Looking back her question he nodded and said “Yes there’s an outhouse over there, but it’s from the first folks that used this place. We’ll need to dig up a new one since it looks like we’re staying.”

 

The bear of a man shot up out of the water when he was done. The cold water even cooler when the air hit it on his nude skin. He shook off his mop of hair, then for a brief moment he shook his body in a quick twist like dogs do when they get out of the pool… and he shook the majority of the water off of his skin. Looking down at Selina he said. “There’s a medicine chest in the supplies, there might be something useful for you. You’ll have to go in the woods like any other animal tonight. We’ll work on getting the outhouse setup tomorrow” he paused, looking down at her, unabashed about his own nudity. 

 

The sun shone on the water droplets that still clung to his tanned skin, and unnatural blue eyes held locked onto her. For a moment, the serious flash of a predator gauging its prey swept across his features as he seemed to look at her, and through her at once. Breaking his fixated trance with a smile, Koa turned to look at the cabin and slide his hands onto his hips. “We’ll work on many things to get this place ready for winter.” He paused again, in thought then looked back down to her he added. “We’ll have to stay warm, safe and well fed this winter.” he wondered if this white girl had ever had to actually consider the seasons, seasonal planning, homesteading for survival. Hell, most of his own people had forgotten the old ways by now. 

 

Koa and his kind had not forgotten. While things still felt like camping to Selina, the old ways of things would become more and more of a reality for her as time moved forward. 

 

“Wash up if you like. It’ll be dark soon, and Ruka’s made the beds you saw. You will sleep by me.” He made the matter of fact statement then flashed her a mischievous smirk before he walked away, picked up his things, carrying them in the buff back to the cabin. Koa disappeared inside, ready to bed down for the night that was rapidly descending into their valley. He stoked up the fire in the wood stove, then picked out the spot he wanted to lay down. The big man laid on his side and would relax, thoughtful, as he watched and listened to his new packmate as she felt her way around with them. 


	11. Chapter 11

Selina looked down at the massive hand that squeezed her arm softly. He was a mountain of a man next to her and part of her wanted to fight how safe she felt standing in his shadow. The casual touch made her think Koa would look after her. The thought was uncomfortable, a reminder that maybe she should fight this but certainly wouldn’t. The odds were stacked too  high against her. 

"It seems a little mean to call him that, even if he's just more submissive to you two." Ruka was obviously attached to the smaller, more slender male. Selina suddenly wondered if Koa ever did that with Honi. Her eyes sparked wide with the question but she bit her tongue. It seemed inappropriate to ask. Koa might be offended if she knew he fucked men sometimes too. Maybe he only enjoyed Honi to gain release? If Honi was that submissive as a male, a power bottom some might call it then would he mind? Selina found herself smiling after a moment. If Ruka and maybe Koa preferred males they would keep their attention on the pack bitch rather than her. That would be ideal certainly. 

 

Selina did her best to keep her eyes away from Koa as he swam. It was hard though, watching how his muscles shifted under his skin, how he flexed so little and moved like that. Her hands itched to feel it, wanting to press her palm over his chest and arms and feel the beast under them. Her head snapped away of course when he emerged from the water with no attempt or indication that he would cover himself. Selina's eyes turned straight ahead and refused to look, confident that Koa had been living with two other men for too long. 

 

"Let me know if I can help. I know tomorrow is gonna be a bitch for me, one my back decides to punish me for getting stomped. But I'll try to work around it. Have you checked the kind of supplies that are in the medicine chest? I'd like to try and preserve what's there for emergencies."  _ Like when I push your fat 10 pound baby out of a hole the size of a kiwi _ . Selina flinched at the thought and lied to herself, choosing to believe it wouldn't go down like that. 

 

There was only one bed though. Did they all sleep in a pile together? Selina went to the water and washed, doing the best she could with the fading light. Perhaps she could find time tomorrow to scrub her clothes. She only had a second pair of clothes with her. 

"Wait." Selina stopped suddenly, looking to Koa. "I have some things in my car, extra clothes, food and stuff. It's not much but we could go get them and put them to use out here. Plus I have my wallet and cash on me, if there's any supplies you know we need or could at least use." Like painkillers among other things. "I could easily go and buy them. I know that sounds like an escape gimmick so I don't care if you want, you could just take the money and go buy stuff yourself. If you're in town, drop my wallet near some truck stop and people won’t look for me."

 

Selina stopped her mouth, realizing that her rambling took her as far as faking her death. Not that there was much use that would be but she literally suggested to Koa a way for her to disappear from her life and her family. Selina gritted her teeth hard, hating herself for always fucking thinking and talking and running her goddamn fucking mouth stupid idiot fuck hate you bitch cunt fuck. Her hand slipped up the side of her neck and knotted in her hair, using the shallow pain to distract herself. She was agreeing to be kidnapped and raped by this psycho bastard and even giving him ideas on how to ruin her entire life. She should be bitching and moaning right now, not trying to help them. 

 

The girl took several moments to continue moving again, her emotions stirring up now, confusing and exhausting her. She took a deep breath as she saw Koa on his side, relaxing to sleep himself. Ignoring his nudity, Selina couldn't do much besides crawl into the nest-bed on the other side of it. She refused to teeter on the edge but she'd keep distance. The only adjustment she made to the bed was to reach up and untuck a corner of the blankets to ball under her head. Part of it wrapped around her shoulder, the slight pressure helping her feel more tired than scared. Selina took a deep breath and focused on sleep as much as she could. 

 

Koa had simply shrugged. He was enjoying the inquisitive, odd white girl. He’d stopped when she said to wait and listened to her story about her wallet… her car… things that brought Koa back from his woodlands mindset to having to deal with the outside world. 

 

“It would be a long ride back and you’re nowhere near in shape to do it again.” He dismissed her, again the reminder bringing up his annoyance with Ruka for pushing this whole situation. That being the case, Ruka would also be dealing with wrapping up her loose ends with the outside world. In fact, this is what drove Koa to turn in early tonight, and sleep on it; before he went and beat Ruka’s ass. 

 

The large man had slipped off to sleep finally as Seline had finally settled in probably as far from him as she could get. They had no bed per se, but a large area of the living room where they put down furs, rugs and blankets. The shifters tended to sleep in dog piles like other canines and these were no different. A few hours into darkness, the sounds of hushed whispers and giggling came through the open windows as Ruka and Honi snuck back in from the evening of revelry. Drunk, naked, and thoroughly satiated, they crawled into bed with the other two. 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Seline found herself rather stuck; smashed in between Ruka’s back and Koa’s front, with one of the alpha’s arms spread over her and resting on Ruka’s hip. Honi must be on the outside; Ruka’s little spoon. The songbirds, insects, and bullfrogs ushered in the mornings light as it shown through the open shutters into the small cabin of wolves. 

Given that Selina had assumed she lost everything up until this point, it didn't seem like such a loss now if Koa decided they wouldn't retrieve anything. Of course he had to point out how beat up she was. If she wasn't he would just mention how small or weak... or white she happened to be. Would he find a way to show her how inferior she was, like he did with Honi? She kind of hoped he wouldn't, that he saw her status as a human and a woman as inferior enough. 

 

Selina believed despite her exhaustion that sleep would remain entirely out of reach the whole night through... that proved to be false of course when she woke up with her ass snuggled firmly against Koa's crotch and Rukas huge body trapping her. Her stupid brain giggled about how she was being smothered by these two massively attractive men, trapping her down. She didn't even manage to see an obvious way out. The words "Ruka, you fat ass" hesitated on her tongue, not wanting to wake everyone up. Someone seemed to be touching every inch of her with Koa molded to her back, Ruka flattening her front and she was pretty sure she could feel on of Honi's feet on her leg but honestly there was so much overload, she couldn't tell. 

 

The girl frowned into the bedding under her, feeling forced to wait for them to wake up and try not to suffocate in the meantime. The pain in her back spread down in a painful, aching burn through her arms but as long as she didn't move, it wasn't as bad.

 

Perhaps it was Selina stirring against him, or it was the first cracks of morning lights and sounds, one or the other woke Koa up next. It took him a minute to get his bearings. Sleeping in a pile was quite normal, but there was a soft fleshy feeling pressed against him that he hadn’t woke up to in quite a while. Memories of Selina, the day before, all of it came flooding in. Figuring this out didn’t change that he was pressed against the wall by a nubile young woman. Nor did it change that he had a raging hard-on and normal morning needs. 

 

Unsure if she was awake or not, Koa lifted his hand and shoved Ruka’s shoulder roughly a few times. Pushing up to one elbow, he eyed the girl beside him and couldn’t help the honest smile that spread across his face; he’d missed having women about in the pack. In different circumstances, he might have fed her his cock before he crawled out of bed, but Koa didn’t feel like they were quite to that point yet with this new breeder. 

 

Yawning audibly, he reached over and shoved Ruka’s shoulder again. The Beta male grumbled in his bourbon induced sleep and flopped over half onto Honi; which gave Koa and Selina some more room. “I’m getting up, drunk,” Koa said softly, shaking his head at his packmate. He pulled himself up now that Ruka had given them some slack. Crawling out of the pile, Koa held his member up to his belly and stepped outside, where he commenced the long wait to piss in the morning when you wake up with a raging hard-on. 

 

Honi would stir next, and sleepily slipping out of bed easily. He moved to the kitchen where he stoked the fire and put a pot on for cowboy coffee. Koa stretched as the sun fully broke over the eastern mountain ridge then walked back inside the cabin ready to start the day. Ruka however, had way too much bourbon the night before and would remain passed out through the morning routines. 

 

Somehow the discomfort of her settled bruises actually made it more comfortable to hold still, despite the overwhelming heat and stench of men. Not that they smelled horrible or anything... Selina could just tell that Ruka hadn't made a trip to the cold stream after his fun with Honi. She gave a small gasp as Koa's huge arm loomed over her to push at the big beta. Giant fool barely grumbled. After about the fourth or fifth try to wake Ruka, Selina found herself chuckling, just at the exchange between the two men. Thankfully Ruka did eventually flop mostly onto his stomach, giving her room to breathe... Which also included a full view of Koa's ass as he strolled out the door. Selina muffled her groans into the bed, battling the discomfort of unexpected nudity and thinking it was a damn fine ass. Not that she would do much with it anyway. 

 

After Honi stirred and began his routine, Selina decided to try and sit up... She would hate to be the last person in bed and feel lazy. Forcing her breathing into a calm rhythm, the girl rolled onto her hip. She did her best to use mostly her legs to sort of curl into a sitting position while her aching arms were cradled against her stomach. Her back hated it before she even finished balancing herself. The pain in her arms was worse somehow even though it was her back that pretty much suffered all the damage. Luckily the good news was that the massive cut on her cheek wasn't too swollen... in fact all of her cuts were looking good. She just ached like a motherfucker. 

 

Selina picked up her head after a moment to watch Honi get the fire going and setting a pot on the stove. "I don't suppose you saved any of that bourbon?" She asked, partially as a joke. Although depending on what was left, she might seriously consider downing a bunch. No that was stupid, getting drunk would only dull the pain so far and it would just make her healing process take longer. Fuck everything. Especially Ruka. No reason why, he just seemed like he could take it. Selina giggled through her pain. "Did he drink most of it or can you just handle your alcohol better?" 

 

Honi’s eyes glanced over at an empty bottle now sitting on the window sill, then he looked to Selina. Of the three men, Honi was the most serious, his expression always seemed to be on edge, ready to shift from tolerance to anger at the drop of a hat. The only times his eyes lit up, and the weight of the world lifted off the chip on Honi’s shoulder was when he was one on one with Ruka. 

 

“The Bourbon wasn’t for you, ” he said bluntly, and not hiding his annoyance at being distracted from his morning chores. His eyes flicked to Ruka’s passed out form when she made the joking question about handling liquor. Honi’s brows began to knit tighter as he stared at the white girl; of the three of them, he was the purest in Indian blood and also carried the biggest grudge against white folks. He was already poised and waiting for this new girl Ruka, of course, it had to have been Ruka that brought the bitch home, not Koa like it should have been…

 

The joke didn’t quite register as such and he began to say “We can handle our liquor just fine little whi….” his voice had become bitter at her presumption, and he took it as an insult. Koa walking back through the door had caused the Omega to bite his tongue and turn from Selina’s direction: busying himself with coffee. 


	13. Chapter 13

Koa smiled at Selina as he came int then looked up at Honi “Good morning brother.” Koa walked to him and clasped Honi on the back. Honi gave him an annoyed looked, and Koa knew his brother was hung-over; Ruka would sleep it off and be fine, but Honi would have a headache all day. Honi looked at him with obvious but stuffed down annoyance. “Morning Brother. Coffee will be ready shortly’ 

 

Koa nodded, then shifted his attention back to Selina. “Despite his bedside manner, my brother here was one of the best healers in our tribe.” He yawned then pulled on some clothes for the day, work clothes. Honi stood in just a sarong wrap as he worked in the kitchen, and Ruka was still passed out nude from the night before on the loose “bed” on the floor. Koa stopped by Selina with a mug of coffee in his hand. 

 

“I’m going to be outside, working on the outhouse and things. Honi will make a salve for your bruising. Do what he says, and let him tend to your wounds, then come on outside when you’re ready.” Honi flashed Koa a look, then Selina, but said nothing. Instead, wordlessly, he put on another pot and began setting to work following Koa’s passive command. Koa walked about, but not before he kicked Ruka in the side not so affectionately. 

 

“Get up Ruka, there’s work to do” He called out, then walked out the door in Jeans, work boots and worn red T-shirt. Koa would be outside around the “back side” of the cabin where there was a small work shed, area to stack firewood and off to one side a long disused outhouse. Ruka would groan and wake up to Honi handing his lover a cup of sweetened black coffee the way he liked it. 

 

Selina was so surprised by Honi's bitter regard toward her that for a moment, she didn't believe she heard it at all. It was the last thing she expected. She carefully analyzed what she just said, adjusting it every which way to find where she annoyed him with the words. All she came up with was maybe he was tired and grouchy, didn't want to be talked to in the morning. If that was the case, why did he look so wide awake? His movements were practiced like he was used to doing this every morning. If he hated it, wouldn't it show more in his actions? Of course Selina gradually realized that her expectations of Honi had been set. See Koa talked about Honi in a rather sweet way,regarding him as the adored younger brother. And seeing him happily snuggled with Ruka made her think the man held a particularly sunny disposition... Why was there such a big difference between how they felt about Honi and how he treated her? 

 

Selina decided she hated Honi about two seconds before she realized she needed to take a deep breath and calm down. Given her history of bitterness, Selina did what she could to avoid the bad habit. She was doing well for the last few years. Now since the outlook suggested she would be living with these three for at least a few years, she couldn't go and make demons the first damn day. So Selina forced herself to let go of the frustration, taking deep breaths. 

 

When Koa left, Selina gritted her teeth and sat up straighter. Every movement of her arms caused pain to burn and riot through her body as if getting revenge on her for believing she should move. But the thing is she should. Somehow pain helped her let go of stupid things, things she shouldn't be so pissy about and certainly not for so long. That was pretty much why she became an athlete. She punished her body with excessive amounts of exercise. It had been running track for a few years and then volleyball but by being an athlete, no one really figured out that she was working out her anger. If Honi was going to be rude often, Selina was probably set to get back into peak fitness. 

For now there was nothing to do but force herself out of bed. Selina wasn't exactly sure how she got herself upright, it was kind of a blur of teeth gritting pain and dizziness. When her vision cleared, she was clutching the window frame with one hand, her forehead leaning against the wall as she caught her breath. She wondered if her whole back was actually black and blue or if a few bruises just managed to cover several nerves, pinching them with the inflammation. 

 

As Honi shared a pretty fucking tender moment with Ruka, Selina wondered, again with anger, if this was how it would be for the next few years. Koa being friendly but scary and intimidating. Ruka, the one who actually smiled yet would always be the one who dragged her here. Honi, being rude and already showing that if Selina became too friendly with Ruka, he would make her life hell. What kind of fucking way was this to live? Selina took another deep, slow breath and walked as steadily as she could outside. Instead of waiting on Honi and his salve, she found her way to the back of the house, finding Koa fairly quickly. 

 

"How can I help out today?" Selina asked Koa, choosing not to acknowledge any of what upset her. She just needed to work it all out. The ache in her body would eventually settle as she worked. Yes it would make the pain last longer but who cares. It wasn't like she was actually injured, her body would get over it. Just some dumb fucking bruises. 

 

It hadn't taken long for Koa to get into his work. Before they had had to leave their Reservation, he’d been a carpenter and quite enjoyed working outside with his hands. The morning sun was already heating things up and his T-shirt was downgraded to a sweat rag sticking out of his back pocket. Beside him, the old Outhouse had been shoved to one side and from ten feet away Koa was shoveling dirt from the new hole into the old one…

 

Looking up at the sounds of Selina’s feminine voice, he looked up at her confused. “What are you doing out here? You’re in no shape for labor just yet girl.” He hopped out of the hole that was only a foot deep so far. Dustin off his hands, he wiped the sweat from his face and looked towards the cabin; wondering why his pack had not tended to her. Looking down at her, he shook his head bemused; it struck him as odd that she’d be out here volunteering to labor for the pack already… if she wasn’t so beat up then he’d have introduced her to breeding shifters by now…

 

But that might have been Ruka’s plan along. No sooner had Koa thought of him than the Beta Wolf strutted around the corner, the second cup of coffee in hand and he was still in the buff. “Honi is ready for you… Selina wasn’t it?” he smiled charismatically then took a sip from his cup. 

 

Looking to Koa, he added “Sorry I slept in Chief, the liquor got to me last night.” he shrugged and his charming smile for Selina turned into a mischievous one towards Koa. “I’m guessing you want me to clean up my mess, huh boss?” his eyes shifted to Selina right as Koa’s did. 

 

Koa nodded in the affirmative “You got it Ruka, you know I don’t like surprises like this that effect the pack. Take her into Honi then go see about her car and any other loose ends you may have missed during your lack of judgment” Lack judgement wasn’t entirely correct; Ruka had a much better nose for these kinds of things than Koa did, but going against Koa’s wishes, however, was an edge that Ruka liked to ride. It helped that his boyfriend was the Alpha’s paternal brother; it gave him more leeway with the over protective lug. 

 

Ruka nodded and sipped his coffee. He looked from Selina to Koa, then back to Selina “You ready? Better come with me before Koa throws you over his knee and teaches you a lesson” he winked then turned and disappeared around the corner; going to get ready for his next trip out. Koa said after he left "You go too, I gave you orders to heal first, not to show up for hard labor, girl."


	14. Chapter 14

"Selina." The girl whispered under her breath as Koa called her girl again. She didn't care much about it really but she knew her mood was short due to the comments and treatment from before. Of course Selina wondered if she was upset because the treatment was rude or if it was because being white had something to do with it. On the one hand they would probably like her better if she was of any race other than white but on that note, if she wasn't white she wouldn't be in this mess. Only a white girl gets herself lost and kidnapped like this. 

 

The girl looked between them, almost wondering if she should let the men chit chat while she went and dug a hole. The image at least let her smile, knowing it would bother them more than her. As they decided the plan, Selina turned towards the cabin, jerking her chin towards Ruka. "I'll get you my car keys so at least you don't have to fuck with the wires or anything. Feel free to dig around and loot the thing, since you'll end up getting rid of it." Selina shrugged, the motion warranting a hiss. Fuck the pain seemed to crawl under her skull and directly into her eardrum, webbing over her brain. Fuck this hurt.  "What do you plan on doing with the car? I mean, will people be able to find it? Or will you end up setting it on fire?"

 

Selina wondered these things out loud, wanting a genuine answer for them. "See, there's this necklace hanging on the reviewer mirror that belonged to my grandmother. If there's a way my mom could get it back, I'd want to leave if for her. But if no one is suppose to find the car in its right condition, could you bring the necklace to me? I mean it's a family heirloom, it's suppose to go to my daughter someday but..." Selina shook her head, certain she wouldn't leave the necklace with them if she got to go home. 

 

"Why would he put me over his knee though?" Selina asked as they got inside the cabin, her innocence genuine with the statement. "Did I do something wrong?"

  
  


Ruka looked at the girl in near disbelief as she divulged about the car. He glanced at Koa, but the girl's words didn't seem to have an effect on their leader. Ruka began to settle on his own personal theory that Becky was running from something. Why else would she play along so well? Then again, she knew full well what Ruka was and probably assumed the other two were the same. What could she do but get along? Isn't that how Packs work? The Beta thought the word pack with a mix of longing, and loathing. The whole thing was fucked inside of him since... the event they didn't talk about anymore. 

 

He watched her and listened thoughtfully as he turned back towards the cabin entrance. Koa, behind them, went back to work. Ruka's ears perked up when she mentioned the necklace, then it all made more sense about what she was getting at. He held the door for her, brows furrowed as he thought through the haze of hangover at what Selina was saying. "Well, I didn't plan on setting it on fire. If you'd like me to bring you the necklace my lady, then consider it fetched." he bowed and gave her flourish with one hand as if she were a European princess or something. 

 

Chuckling at his own gesture, he waited at the door for her to pass through first then followed behind. Her question about the spanking solicited the first smile from Honi of the morning. Ruka noticed and smiled himself; it was a bit of his mission in life to make that morose man smile. He put a hand on Selina's good shoulder and leveled with her with his eyes as if to tell her something important."Koa's the boss around here in case you didn't pick up on that. He uh, doesn't say things just to say them when he tells us things to do. We Are a pack after all" he squeezed her shoulder encouraging, then let go as he passed her by. 

 

Leaning towards the back of her head he said "He'll put you over his knee and spank that lily white ass of yours if keep disrespecting him. Do what he says. Or don't, and enjoy." he passed on by her and walked towards Honi he added as punctuation "Didn't your Daddy ever turn you over his knee and give you a good spanking Selina?" he turned around as he asked, Ruka and Honi both now looking at her, amusement in their eyes. Honi chuckled as Ruka slid an arm around his shoulder. 

 

Ruka's tone shifted from humor, back to business. He put a hand on Honi's chest and looked him eye to eye. "Be nice to the Becky. She's mouthy, but she's good." he paused, holding eye contact, making sure the import came through. "Play nice and listen to your brother. OK? You play nice, or  _ won't  _ play nice when I get back." He smiled to break the tension, and his fingers spread out, rubbing roughly onto Honi's chest. "I have to clean up, hopefully, won't take more than a couple days" 

 

At these words, Honi picked up on his meaning. He clasped a hand on Ruka's on his chest and held it there. "Be safe Ruka, and hurry back. I'll be nice with Koa's new bitch" he rolled his eyes then pulled away from him. "Go on then, I have things to tend to" Honi returned to the stove and Ruka walked over to pick up a leather satchel with a long thick strap from a hook. He crossed it over his shoulders then picked out a set of clothes that he put into the bag instead of wearing. Before he left, he'd get the keys from Selina. 

 

"Behave and you'll be fine. Fucked as we are, we take care of our own" With that he winked at her and shifted into a wolf. The large strap shifted into place nicely as the messenger bag settled on his back. Ruka hated carrying shit, but sometimes you had to. The black wolf looked up at Selina, then nudged her hand. He breathed in her scents long and deep, then for the second pass, he shot his nose into her crotch. Her musk smelt brilliant to the nose of the wolf, and Ruka figured Koa would be enjoying this before he made it back. 

 

Bounding through the open door, Ruka disappeared across the field in a matter of moments, then disappeared into the far forest line. 


	15. Chapter 15

Selina was confused and a little hesitant to accept Rukas playful show with Honi watching. She was still worried he hated her and would go out of his way to punish or torture her. Especially considering it sounded like the other two would leave them alone frequently. Koa did say he was her babysitter after all. So Selina smiled with a suppressed chuckle at Rukas playing before heading inside. She grabbed her backpack and sat down with it to dig for keys. "Thank you, Ruka. Like i said there's lots of stuff, some of it might be useful but yeah, the necklace is kind of important to my family."

Selina gave a soft gasp and her cheeks burned with understanding. Of course the way Ruka wondered if her father spanked her made her think of anyone but her actual father. Her belly squirmed at the thought as shamed arousal tickled her insides. The comment and response flustered her quite well. "I-i didn't think i was dis... disrespecting him. But i get what you're saying." Selinas blush didn't go away for sometime, her thoughts trying to conjure images of herself in that position, draped over Koas lap. She fought them as best as she could, knowing this was hardly the place to think about such things.

Rukas wolf distracted her luckily. Selina smiled more genuinely as she reached out to pet him. He was so soft and fluff- "Hey!" Selina didn't realize the little asshole was gonna stick his nose in her crotch until it already happened. She swatted at his face but the dick dog was already running off. "Go fucking bite a mountain lion, jerk." Selina growled at his retreating tail in the distance.

 

Honi set a pot off the stove then turned his attention towards Selina. Crossing his arms, he looked like a caricature of an Indian. "How about we start over? I apologize for this morning, I" he paused, he hated admitting weakness or when he was wrong, but Ruka had asked him to..."I don't recover well from alcohol and I can be an asshole." 

His expression was stuck on serious, even when he was relaxed, he just had resting bitch face, according to Ruka. He dropped his arms turned around, pouring the hot water into a cup of tea. 

 

Honi brought the sweet tasting brew to Selina and reached it out. "I really am a healer, regardless of all this." He had quite a history in that regard, but that was a story she'd have to pry out of him with a crowbar. "Drink this, it will help sooth your nerves and stomach" he'd turn from her and hum as he worked, preparing a concoction of herbs with water and mud. "Tell me what hurts. I can see you have bruising and the cut on your face of course. Anything else?" 

 

Selina was surprised again when Honi turned around and apologized. There wasn't a single part of her that believed he was apologizing of his own accord. Whether it was Koas influence, Rukas or both, it wasn't Honis idea... but that didn't truly matter, did it? Even though they dragged it out of him, Honi at least believed it. "It's okay, I understand." Selina accepted the apology and hoped Honi understood it would be forgotten. Men didn't like holding onto shit, it confused and upset them whereas women tended to make things worse by thinking about them for too long. They could drop the whole incident right now for both their sakes.

"The only thing that worked for my hangovers was a shit ton of water and tums. But then again i was more in the devils lettuce camp than drinking anyway." Selina offered the only bit of advice she could, accepting the sweet tea from the stern, rough man. She could see what Ruka must have seen in Honi. Or maybe it was her own appeal in him. If Selina liked Honi, she would do anything to make him smile. Making him laugh even would be amazing. Maybe Ruka saw the same thing or maybe he had his own reasons but it was nice to connect to something. Selina sipped the tea, noticing it did help her settle a bit.

"Thank you. The cut on my cheek is the deepest, i have other little cuts and bruises but none of them are bad. It’s my back that's the worst." Selina explained. She took several slow breaths before forcing herself to remove her shirt. Her bra kept her modest luckily. She leaned forward with her full chest against the table, so Honi could see her back. "I think a mountain lion must have got me." Selina started before recounting the tale once more of the motherfucking bullshit asscunt fuck face cock bitch cat who fucked his own mother that jumped on her. There were three massive bruises nearer to her lower back but the radiating discoloration covered a lot of skin. Despite how far the bruises spread, the center of the bruises were still too small for a mountain lion and there wasn't a single claw mark on her. Not that Selina knew this. "It's really just this, the ache likes to go up my back and make it hurt to use my arms. Everything else is superficial, I've hurt myself worse running for that." Selina explained, doing her best to work with the healer.

 

Honi chuckled at her outburst at Ruka sniffing her crotch. He shook his head, thinking this girl had no idea was she was in for with the three of them. He only nodded when she offered her advice for hangovers, and it took him a minute, but he remembered what in the hell Devil’s Lettuce was. White people and their weird obsession with weed and trying to make a plant illegal was something Honi never could figure out. 

 

Looking at her bruising, Honi knew it wasn’t from a Mountain Lion’s paw… the toenail pattern in the bruises was a large wolf pattern; to one who knew. He did his best not to let his imagination run wild, but he did wonder what Ruka had been up to with this girl. Then again, Ruka was one of their best hunters; Honi was often surprised at ideas and angles his lover came up with. “My salve will help ease the swelling and the pain, but you’ll need to lay down on your stomach for me to apply it. First, though, we should clean up that cut on your cheek if you don’t want a big scar”

 

He pulled a few things from the same emergency kit to clean her wound and fished out some triple antibiotic ointment. Smiling, he held it up and said “I know the old ways of my people by your kind does have some good medicines.” he winked at her, in a rare show of affection as he tried real hard to just think of her as a sister, and not as competition… Once he’d cleaned and sealed the wound on her cheek with a liquid band-aid, he went back to the stove area and hummed an Indian tune as he finished up the salve. 

 

Pointing to the dinner table he said “Lay on your stomach. Grab a blanket or something and get comfortable, you’ll need to lay still for a while and let the medicine soak in”.

 

Selina snorted to herself as she watched Honi trying to figure out half of what she said. It was nice to confuse and amuse at the same time. She held still so Honi could inspect the bruises and the large cut on her cheek. It still kind of stung but she thought  she did a good job taking care  of it. Of course, Honi wasn't  trying to undo her work either. Just  doing as Koa told  them.

Selina chuckled as Honi held up the shiny tube of medicine, appreciating his joke. "Science is as much a blessing as it is a curse. Great power and great responsibility." The girl giggled. Selina leaned forward and kept her head still as Honi carefully applied the medicine. She already began to lean some trust to him as a healer. As long as he understood what Koa got from her last night, they would all be good. Work with her so she could work  with them. It was beginning to sound too good to be true though.

"Thank you, Honi." Selina automatically dipped her chin in a subconscious display of respect and gratitude before standing. She obeyed his order easily, fetching  a blanket for herself and laying it down. Getting herself on the tabletop  took some deep breathes and working but eventually Selina was faced down, doing her best not to show all of her pain. Maybe it was the weak little girl inside her that wanted the big bad wolves to think she was strong. At least stronger than she actually was. "You have a nice smile, Honi." Selina heard herself whisper to the man. "Don't know if I'll ever see it again so... should  say it now." The girl sighed  as she waited for the salve to be ready, hoping Honi didn't decide he hated her for trying.

 

Honi smirked at her joke about science and responsibility. He kept an eye on her as she climbed up on the table and found himself drawn to the flippant white girl. Despite the crazy way Honi’s love life turned out, he was almost entirely attracted to women. Ruka was a major and singular exception with the Omega in a lot of respects. Over the years he’d come to his own terms with this, but it was complicated, to say the least. 

 

The odds were good that Selina would grow to learn a lot more about Honi’s peculiarities as time went on. It had been a long time since the man had felt the soft curves of a woman against him. A mental image of Koa enjoying himself freely with the pretty blonde planted the second seed of jealousy. She lay on her stomach on the table, and the professional inside of him brushed off the crazy. Focusing on his work, he began. 

 

Where Koa and Ruka were more modern and westernized, Honi had always been drawn to traditions. Humming a healers song softly as he worked, he lit sage and blew thick, pungent smoke across her back. The words when they came were in Shoshoni, prayer talking as he worked. He poured a small pool of warm oil on her upper back, then his hands came and slid it down gingerly. Unlike the other men, Honi’s hands were soft, coordinated, it was obvious he’d spent a lot of time giving massage and touching others. 

 

His hands and fingers danced around her bruises; carefully working out tensions around them. The ministrations ran up her back, and he massaged her neck, up into the back of her scalp in relaxing motions. Tensions seemed to melt away at his touch as he went. On the stove, he’d been warming one large, flat stone and next it was placed on her upper back. It wasn’t too heavy, but it was super warm and made her want to relax all of her shoulders under the palm-sized hot stone. Next came the warmed herb mix he’d made which he spread across her bruises. 

 

Honi leaned down and said softly in English “Relax and let the heat soak in.” he put things away in his kitchen then walked back over to Selina. He sat down with the lithe ease of a yogi, back straight, legs crossed, sitting where Selina could look at him at almost eye level to where she was lying. In his hand, he had a carved bone pipe and beaded leather pouch. With a slight air of ceremony still about him, he took a big pinch of ground up medicinal grade weed. He packed the pipe, and toked it a couple times, getting it going and filling the cabin instantly with the skunk smell of kind buds. 

 

Turning the pipe’s mouthpiece towards Selina, he held it up for her to hit it too. “Hit this and relax for a while, let it kick in good.” his expression was neutral, hard to read, in that calm, inscrutable manner his people had. 


	16. Chapter 16

“What do you know about wolf packs Selina? Have you been around them before?” he had a good idea she hadn’t but wanted to see what she had to say about it.

 

Things were quiet for a moment when Selina finally got settled on the table. She adjusted herself a few times, testing the best way for her body to relax especially with her breasts under her. Face down like this, Selina could only see a portion of the cabin, not including Honi but she could listen to him. After a few moments of quiet, she began to hear him hum, the sizzle of something burning and a particularly strong scent preceding warm waves soothing her body. Whatever language Honi sang in, Selina never quite heard anything like it. Racist Hollywood movies mimicked some syllables with harsh blocky accents. If she focused she could pinpoint a few overlaps but nothing in her memory came close to Honi. 

 

The initial contact of his hands made her tense, the muscles bunching instantly. Selina took deep breaths, squeezing her eyes shut. She was hurting herself by being afraid of the pain, not letting Honi help her. Keeping her eyes closed, Selina pictured bricks. Carefully stacking them in a circle, listening to the unique sound of red bricks stacking and clicking. She tried to teach herself meditation years ago, it went absolutely nowhere but she found that this little bit at least brought her attention out of whatever she needed to ignore. The tension in her back eased, at least the amount her fear caused. Honi's hands didn't hurt. Certain locations did but his touch eased or redirected enough that Selina relaxed further.

 

Her mind began to float and drift at this point. Heat spread through her, seeping even into her fingers and toes. They wiggled slightly as if the heat was external, something soft she could touch. The voice telling her to relax didn't seem real and Selina smiled. It wasn't until the light shifted that Selina opened her eyes to see Honi right in front of her. She opened her lips when he brought the pipe close. She inhaled slowly, letting it fill her lungs and held it for a moment. Letting it fill her body. This was the best part. Holding her breath on the first hit somehow got more comfortable as the seconds went on, born of habit. When eventually she finally exhaled, she enjoyed how it tasted passing her tongue. 

 

"Wolf packs?" Selina hummed, her gaze sliding down over his body absentmindedly. "Never knew they were real. I like werewolves in books... The movies are bad, always make it about monsters. I read a little bit about real wolves a long time ago but I don't remember what was real and what came from books. Have you always been a wolf? I mean I know you're a wolf human thing... Calling you guys werewolves seems wrong though." She didn't have a word for it. The girl sighed with a smile as her body settled under the influence nicely. She could hardly feel her back right now. "I mostly get high to make music sound awesome." Selina chuckled. 

 

Honi nodded, managing the pipe for them both so she didn’t have to use her arms while the therapy took effect. She did solicit a chuckle when she mentioned werewolf movies; other than some oddballs like Koa that refused to watch television in any form, ever, most shifters enjoyed watching the movies. As awful as the books were, Honi had rather enjoyed the wolves in Twilight as they’d hit closest to home for how it really worked… enough so that the tribes weren’t happy about it, but ultimately kept it quiet since most people still think shifters are fantasies.  

 

Honi glanced outside into the sunny valley beyond and imagined a sparkling vamp out there, ready to fight him… “Yes, I’ve always been… a wolf. There are many names for my kind in the native tongues, but we simply use the term Shifter.” He held the pipe up for her again, then he cleared it and repacked it. The expression on the stoic Indian’s face began to relax as the herb set in. Her comment about getting high to listen to music made him think about the fact that they hadn’t really had music in their lives since they’d escaped from the south. 

 

Sparking the bowl back up, he held it for her for a few more hits as he spoke thoughtfully, though his speech was slowing down as he got stoned. “You will have to learn about how Packs work now that you are in one, Girl-who-rides-on-wolves” he winked at her on that one, playing off the English versions of traditional names. Truly though, if his tribe back in the day had met her like that; with a wolf delivering her, that would have been her name. 

 

He became serious again and in a lower voice, one that Koa wouldn't chance to overhear he said “My brother, Koa, is our leader here. As far things go, his word is the law.” he shrugged slightly, then smiled through his eyes “Koa’s not perfect, but we belong to him. All of us. Ruka, myself, and now you Selina Wolf rider. I imagine my brother will give you time to adjust to things, but he is not of unlimited patience” his eyebrow arched slightly at the end to punctuate the point. He cleared the second bowl, putting it all away.

 

While cleaning his things up, he reheated the bowl of herb infused massage oil he’d used earlier. The stone was gently removed and the bruise reducing herbal concoction was cleaned off of her with a warm rag and water. Once she was clean, Honi said “The next time Koa sends you to me for a treatment, it will be to remove your body hair.” he said it casually, though he knew his brother’s preferences. As naturalistic and “animal” as they were, they’d developed modern tastes as anyone else. Koa loved women with cleanly shaved sexes, he liked to joke about how much better they seemed to taste when your licking without all the hair in the way of the sensitive bits. “I’ll track down some early summer honey to make the wax, in the meantime, you should relax and have some warmed up stew that’s hanging on the stove.“ 

 

Getting high without music or movies to fill the silence was strange. As Selina mentioned it, Honi seemed to get more thoughtful. She enjoyed the little he shared with her, not needing much to reach an enjoyable buzz... Did he grow his own or was this a stash from whenever the came out here? 

 

"I think a lot of people have an interest in shifter/werewolf movies but they get uncomfortable with the idea of fucking a werewolf. It rides too close to bestiality and they would rather deny the whole thing than just separate human from wolf in the bedroom. That's why there's not a lot of good movies about shifters or werewolves. Shifters lack the interest for science fiction nerds but it's also too much fiction to anyone who doesn't like nerdy movies. People need to knock it off with the vampires though. You can only spin blood suckers so many ways." Selina rambled on, mostly talking because it seemed like Honi didn't mind. Of course it was the pot that made her feel like way but she didn't notice. 

 

Selina chuckled at the man's wink. "Are you saying I'm Kevin Costner? Did you ever see Dances with Wolves? That was actually a really good movie. I'm curious about the pack stuff you keep mentioning though." She admitted... She of course fell quiet whenever Honi spoke but his next words moved from amusing and interested, into more serious topics. Fear spoiled in her belly. "I-I know you'll probably be biased but will... Will Koa hurt me? And don't just say that there will be some pain, I think you know what I mean. He scares me a little and I can't tell if I'm scared he will hurt me or if I think bad things because I'm afraid." Either way it was kind of a vicious cycle. Selina trembled slightly as her back was cleaned of the access oils and whatever else Honi put on her. She knew it helped, her body feel way better, the pain was gone at the moment and she could move easier. She'd have to wait until after she came down to see exactly how much help was done. 

 

As Selina sat up, she jerked to learn Koa expected to have her groomed. Literally. "What does he care if I'm hairless, he doesn't need to look. If he's just looking to knock me up, all that takes is a little in an out." Selina was incredibly uncomfortable with the thought that she would be wax only because she worried this meant more acts would be expected. They just had to fuck a couple times, assuming she didn't get pregnant the first time. "I don't fucking belong to him." Selina told herself, shaking her head. "He's just leasing my womb, that's all." She drifted towards the bedding. She just needed to sleep off her injuries and maybe figure out what she would say to Koa about how Honi wouldn't be going near her privates unless he was delivering a fucking baby. Which he wouldn't be, they would take her to a hospital right? It would be hard to explain but they wouldn't really need to. If she showed up in full labor and delivered the babies, she and the wolves could slip off before anyone asked anything. 

 

Selina curled up mostly on her stomach, her arms keeping her full breasts covered before hugging a pillow to her chest. Her back would air dry and she forgot to eat anything, falling asleep instead. 

 

Honi had noted her rejection of the thought, and deep down he found a part of him saying… “Fuck yes… resist Koa you little bitch, fight us THEN I can Really discipline your sweet little ass…” The stoic expression on his face would have never belied this. The Indian man had moved on, though he had dropped some well worded reporting to Koa before he’d split to go gathering. Part of the tribal role within the packs was that Omegas weren’t allowed to hunt; hunting was for Beta’s and Alpha’s, Omega bitches were gatherers and most often the pack's healers. 

Honi removed his sarong without any shame just like the rest of them. His body was leaner than the other two but was nevertheless decently buff. His lean physique made more sense when he shifted; his body style was more the typical “lanky wolf” build than the other two. Like Ruka, he was a large, dark, Timberwolf, but his fur had more sheen. Honi would nudge her once with a soft whimper, show her welcome in the pack before he bounded out on the search for honey. The flowers in the field were abuzz with life, there had to be a wild honey nest nearby and he was determined to find it. Selina was left to her devices in the cabin that now had a leftover herb smell that was mixing with what was an ever present stew going on the fire. Carpentry sounds could be heard outside, which paused when Honi checked in with Koa, then resumed again as morning became the afternoon. 


	17. Chapter 17

Koa weighed his thoughts with what Honi had told him as he continued to finish his project. The alpha of the pack grew more and more upset as he brooded over it and decided that, wounds or not, it was time this new bitch began to understand her new place. He decided the rest of the day would be spent capitalizing on their newly found alone time. He stripped off his dirty clothes, washed up, then went inside the cabin. The girl was curled up asleep on the blankets and furs, and for a moment, Koa paused and reflected on how he was going to approach this mouthy Becky. 

 

He turned and his eye caught her backpack across from the bed and he focused in what was probably her main lifeline, her main attachment to not only her old life but to the outside world as a whole. The determination to make their pack order airtight and move along with their plans to rebuild, he made a decision that was hard for his values. Pulling out her clothes from the bag, he dumped them into a pile on the floor by the open door. Her personal items he tossed into a sack that he stashed, and her big ass, empty, hiker’s backpack was hung up on an empty nail for storage. 

 

Koa walked over and nudged Selina’s jean covered thigh with his barefoot until she began to stir. “Wake up girl, nap time's over. It’s time you and I revisit your place in this pack” his expression for the first time since she’d met him was… cold. His eyes burned a cold, angry blue, and the part of his genes he shared with Honi brought his face to as impassive an expression as his brother’s. 

 

“The pack means more than you little bitch and you will learn your place one way or another” he snarled, literally and turned away from her. His hand was holding out the length of his meaty limp cock as a yellow stream of the alpha’s piss began to cascade down onto all of the clothes she had with her. His fingers wiggled and made sure the stream hit every garment. He’d been holding it a while and let out an involuntary groan as he emptied his bladder completely. 

 

Selina woke up drowsy and confused. Why was Koa getting angry with her? What was he upset about? His expression was absolutely furious and the girl wanted to either run, cry or both. She hadn't noticed his nudity at all until he turned to her pile of clothes... which included everything except the jeans she wore and pissed all over it.

 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Selina managed to choke out. She forced herself to her feet, ignoring her own partial nudity. Her breasts were full mounds, paler than the rest of her thanks to tan lines with somehow innocent pink nipples. As she moved, Selina noticed instantly that her back didn't  hurt the same. There was a very dull memory of an ache and the bruises were still there but Honi worked a fucking miracle on it, that's for sure.

 

"All you need from me is to fucking knock me up, what part of that includes this fucking stunt?" Selina could in no way imitate Koas vicious snarls. But her growls must have rested somewhere between hilarious and adorable. "This is about what i said to Honi, isn't it? Did he narq me out or were you just listening? I decided you can have my fucking uterus for whatever amount of time you need, that doesn't mean you own the rest of me!"

A thought flashed in Selinas mind. It wasn't ever too late to kill herself. She wasn't going to escape these monsters, not with how far she had to go and her family was going to believe she was dead anyway. The big difference between now and the few times she contemplated suicide in her life, she didn't have to worry about how her body would be found. She had no love for these assholes, let them fucking find her dead in a tree somewhere or at the end of the river.

 

"What makes you think you deserve children, Koa? If this is how you treat a scared little girl who doesn't know you or your life..." Selina told him, struggling to keep her words steady in her fury. "It is easy as fuck to throw your body and voice around, isn't it? Why would I want to give you even a shred of my life bringing if you decide my life belongs to you? You haven't earned shit." Selina stared at him, unable  to appear as cold as he did but she certainly felt that way. 

Mentally Selina dared him to call her bluff. Go ahead, toss her out. She was too fucking stubborn to come back to them. Would he kill her? Perfect then she didn't have to do anything he wanted. Part of her feared torture for a moment but her bluster carried her pass the fear, deciding that if she were tortured Koa would risk damaging her child carrying ability or more likely inspire a deadly revenge. Not on him, his brother or his beta though. For nine months his children, his blood would rest entirely in Selinas belly... did he really want to push her so far that she would wait and end their lives? Selina admitted to herself she didn't like the idea but Koa knew it was a risk, one she might be willing to take.

 

Her breasts heaved rhythmically as she breathed in and out, her nipples stiff and cold. She stared at Koa and waited. Waiting to see what kind of man he was. Would he put his law and order above her wellbeing? How did he care for Ruka and Honi? Were they similarly neglected or did they just know how to get along with this crazy fuck?

 

Koa smirked as she realized what he was doing and she went off the deep end about it. That was the aim, of course, he was already pissed and needed to start disciplining this bitch. Koa wouldn't lie, that he was a bit stunned by the young girl's amazing tits. It sure as hell wasn't like he hadn't seen amazing breasts before and he'd had his share of them in his day, but Selina had straight up beautiful tits.The Alpha savored the mixed feelings of arousal as he was being challenged, something about it had always just felt... right.

 

He kept his hard gaze locked on hers for the most part as she spits venom at him. The most he found himself rewarding her protestations with were infuriating chuckles, and that fucking, smirking, smiling, expression he makes that's god damned adorable when things are good, and beyond maddening when you were pissed at him. She struck a nerve though when she challenged him deserving children? How far outside the natural order did these white people think they were? 

 

Koa could move extremely fast for a man his size. He lashed his hand out but didn't strike her, instead, his fingers shot towards her lower stomach as he shoved them between the waist of her jeans and her body. Gripping the waist of her jeans, Koa jerked up towards his waist... his shifter strength was made him overly strong for his size and he easily lifted Selina from her feet. She flew through the short distance between them until she collided with the wall of meat. Koa's other hand shot around her and grabbed up as much of her hair close to her scalp that he could grip. 

 

Holding her off the ground, in front of him, like one might a life-sized marionette you were angry at, he snarled "No you haven't earned shit little bitch. You're here now, and you'll earn your place in the pack like we all do." No sooner had he snatched her up to threaten her, than he was setting her back down. Koa moved forward, keeping hold of her jeans with a white-knuckle grip, he pushed back until she would have fallen if he hadn't had a hold of her. As he pushed her down on her back, as she hit the floor, he shifted on top of her. 

 

Koa was a different mix than the other two. Half of him was like like Honi, as they shared a mother, but Koa had a good bit of European shifter blood in him. His fur was like an old world gray wolf, with a lot of browns in his fur pattern. The scar he held as a man was also there in his wolf form, just above his right eye. Koa, a wolf, was not the lean, slinky wolves like natural wolves or even Ruka and Honi. His back was broader, shoulders and haunches solid, stocky muscle. His muzzle was larger than the others and no sooner had Selina made contact with the semi-soft bed than Koa was looming over her, eyes staring directly, purposefully into hers, his unnatural intelligence almost visible in them. 

 

Koa's teeth bared, he uttered a snarling growl, his muzzle wrinkling back in a sinister snarl that had clearly been the last things many lives had seen before they were gone.

 

Selina didn't know what to expect out of Koa. Of course it wasn't until after she spewed all that bullshit that she remembered how much it fucking hurts to be punched. Most of her anger was fueled by the shit eating grin. Like hell he was just gonna piss on her clothes and then turn around like some shitty five year old boy who believed he couldn't get in trouble. Of course this was seconds before shit hit the fan.

Selina couldn't remember if she screamed or not when she was suddenly slammed against Koa. Her cold tits were warmed for a second, between his body, power and shared nudity Selinas body responded. Her pussy sparked in excitement, responding to the roughnesss. Not that she noticed all of this, she was focused on the beast snarling at her. The first time tears stung her eyes was when Koas big hand threaded through her hair and clutched... not because it hurt, because she liked it. No.... fuck no, she couldn't like this, not this dehumanizing monster.

 

Then she was on her back again... this time she screamed as the human body erupted into a massive wolf. His fur tickled her body, especially her breasts and throat. He snarled like he wanted to kill her. Selina just trembled under him. She could face the man, scream and yell, fight with him until her throat grew hoarse. But a wolf? Selina had no idea how to deal with this. She was sure it was Koa inside. Perhaps his senses dominated him more than his human form but it had to be him now.

Selina had a lot to learn, a lot to be taught. Some things however were brought on by instinct. After all, humans were animals too. They just needed help to unlock it. Faced with the wolf, Selina automatically averted her eyes from him by tipping her chin to the side so Koa could see her throat. How was she gonna do all of this? Just, how? She couldn't stay and keep herself as she was but she couldn't bear to let go of herself either. How could she submit to Koa and the others, not knowing how they would keep her? Selina continued to tremble under Koa, her eyes averted, her exposed breasts shifting with every breathe and the scent of arousal licking at her thighs.

  
  


Koa felt a thrill rush through him when she submitted to him. It was like magic, his tapered cock slipped partially out of its sheath as his muzzle slowly relaxed. He watched as she exposed more of her neck to him and it sealed it for him. The great wolf leaned down and took her throat gingerly in between his teeth. He did not bear down, his canines barely pressing the skin, as he held her in a submission hold like wolf pups did. She'd submitted into on her own, so he didn't need to bear down harder to enforce it...

 

Satisfied, Selina would feel his warm tongue press down to her cheek, then slide down the front of her throat. The Alpha wolf's tongue began an exploration of its own and began licking her neck, up the side of her jaw line and ear. Koa's eyes stayed watchful of her hers and her body language as he licked her. His near foot long tongue made long passes as he tasted her. 

 

The wolf stepped carefully around her through this, his feet shifting slightly as his licks dropped down and he began lapping his long tongue along her exposed breasts. The fullness of her tits rolled perfectly in Koa's long tongue and he was sure to drag the roughest, center strip of his tongue across her thick nipples once his passes neared them. Koa, the wolf, was enraptured by her tastes, her smells. The building scents trapped in the fabric of her jeans still were palpable and the inches of his cock hanging out were begging for his hips to give them a rhythm. 

 

Selina didn't know what she should be doing to appease the beast but it seemed that she hit the mark somehow.  Later when things settled between them she would ask in a very small voice if she did the right thing. She began to panic a little when his teeth closed around her throat. No double his teeth could feel the rise in blood pressure but again, the girl didn't fight or tried to wiggle away.

When that hot tongue lolled out of his mouth, Selina surprised herself by gasping. The arousal scent grew thicker as Koa licked her throat. A haze warmed Selina for a moment, telling her that the Alpha wouldn't hurt her. He just took what was his and that included her.

 

"Koa." Selina moaned when that  tongue dropped down to her breasts, her nipples grew almost painfully stiff under the Alphss tongue. Her pussy clenched hard and redoubled the  scents. She brought a hand to her mouth to chew on her own knuckles, to distract how wet she was getting down there. Selina wondered what she should do next and saw herself climbing up to all fours, thrusting  her ass up to  entice and begged him to lick her there. Selina shuddered at the image, unsure if that was right.

Aroused and confused, Selina raised a hand to pet Koas soft under belly. It was just a touch but if her growing arousal suggested anything, she was seeking instruction. How to submit further. Oh god, if showing her neck got her this much time, what more would further submission bring? Her free hand was clutching her own thigh, grasping and kneading with unspent sexual energy.

 

Koa’s ears twitched when she spoke his name, the wolf flushing with a further need at the girl's salacious response to him. His drive to pin her down in her place, make her directly face the reality of what he is, what they were was soothed by her direct response. The single uttered word of his name was all the encouragement he’d needed; increasing his licks as he teased her neck and breasts. 

 

Koa raised his head, eyes wary and watchful when the bitch moved. His muzzle began to instinctively pull back, ready to snarl at her if she tried to crawl away. But she didn’t, and quickly instincts kicked in. With her jeans jerked down just enough, and her pushing that round ass pushing up against his belly, Koa’s canine drives and wiring kicked in of its own accord. His hips bucked, and bucked again harder, his cock hitting nothing but air, but knowing what it wanted was close. 

 

His muzzle came to the back of her neck, as his weight shifted forward pushing her chest down to the ground. Koa’s heavy front paws snapped around her thighs as soon as he’d eased her down under him. His long tongue was licking up the back of her neck as settled her down into position. Selina may have only been able to peripherally feel his hips pumping as his hips had been a little too far back, but as the big wolf paws locked her ass up against the soft undercoat of his belly, his chest and mouth securing her down to the floor, nature took hold quicker thanks to the girl’s own assistance. Her hand clutching her thigh had spread the thick muscles of her ass apart enough to give a guiding entrance, and Koa’s pink tapered cock found it. 

 

Koa mauled the back of her neck as his cock made purchase. Feeling the familiar, velvet softness resisting his hard baculum boner. The wolf’s hips did not hesitate, as soon as he felt the tip press in, his powerful back haunches surged his weight shifting forward and first six inches of his swelling cock shoved in all at once. Immediately his hips snapped back and drove forward again as his front paw pulled her ass up into it; leaving her little choice as the huge canine fucked her as dogs do. 

 

The next few minutes were filled with a flurry of pumping his now fully swollen cock in and out of Selina in full, hard strokes. Relentless in his pursuit to get his large bulb to swell at the base of his cock, the large wolf worked her hard pounding his thick member into her stretching her around him with each thrust. The base began to fill and with back paws scraping and shoving on the wood floor and blankets, Koa’s hips drove even harder till his knot popped into her. His front paws locked holding her to him, his hot breath and panting cool across her saliva soaked neck, the Alpha wolf held her there, hips locked in, gyrating slowly as his knot continued to swell inside of her. Once his knot filled to the maximum, he would rock and gyrate, pull his knot down towards her opening, threatening to split her apart if she didn't’ clench and hold her Alpha in. 

 

Selina whined frightfully as the giant wolf forced her into position. Everything about this should have felt wrong. She should hate this, fight it. But the brief fear inside her was eased as the wolf licked her, jerking and nudging her body into the desired position and softly praising her... showing her this was the correct way. Selina was dizzy, her mind beginning to float once more as her brain filled with chemicals. Her humanity was losing its grip, hedonism edging its way to the forefront.

It felt good. Selina whimpered as the big wolf forced his wants. She moaned as his massive paws tugged her back, yanking her hips into position. His soft fur tickled, warmed and soothed as he owned her. Suddenly flesh touched her. Not the fur under his belly or creating the sheath that normally protected his cock, actual hot, heavy flesh prodded her pussy. "Shit, Koa, wait." Selina squeaked, her voice muffled. "Koa, please, I'm a v-"

His massive cock split her in one thrust. Selina might have blacked out for a moment, the shock and confusion muddling everything inside her head. Something else was working inside her too, making her want this. Noises poured from the fragile girl, a mix of moans and screams as Koas cock violated her. Oh god he was her first... yes Selina had used dildos before so at least the sensation of being full was  familiar. But no one put their own... inside her.

Selina couldn't say or even really think any of that right now. She was crushed under Koas power, her cunt totally open and submitting to the Alpha. She jerked under him with each violent thrust, moaning. Her cunt dripped literally, whether it was his juices or hers she couldn't tell. Her little pussy clenched every time his paws hooked and dragged her back further onto his cock. By the very end, Selina couldn't take any more. Gasping and moaning, her threw her hand under his body and between her legs. Her clumsy fingers slapped down over her aching  little clit and rubbed furiously. Selinas moans were humiliated sobs as she came on Koas knot. Her body clenched and tightened, drawing his knot swell deeper inside her. It almost felt like a fucking click.

Locked inside his little bitch, Selina could feel her pulsing cunt milking the cock. All of his cum poured into her womb, filling her up.

 

When she started to come down, Selina sobbed. Her arm wrapped around her head... one hand still soaked in their combined juices and she cried like the defeated bitch she was. She fucked an animal and liked it. She never even tried to fight him. She wanted this, wanted to be raped by a wolf. Selina trembled like a leaf as she was filled with the wolves cum, humiliated both by what she did and how she never even tried to stop it. Her first time... she didn't even fuck a human. Koa the wolf... not Koa the human was the first real cock her pussy felt.

 

A couple minutes into the knot being seated, Koa heard the little bitches sounds shift from pleasure, to sobbing. Shifting back into a man, he took control of his body weight and guided her to down with him till she was laying on her stomach. While everything did technically change when he shifted, the thickness and shape of his cock altered a bit deep inside of her, one thing that didn’t just go away was the knot. Shifters knot the same regardless of form. 

 

Koa felt absolutely blessed. He arched his back now as a man again and felt the skin to skin of her ass against him. His manhood was buried deep inside of her and his just over baseball sized knot was tugging down against the tightness of her clench. He braced himself with one hand brushed Selina’s hair aside with the other as he looked down at her. “There now. You’ve been mounted, bred and knotted by your new Alpha little bitch and you love it.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait to add more but it seemed like some of you really liked the last chapter!

Hips began churning in random circular motions, rolling the knot against her entrance. She’d feel his breath hit her ear, then the press of his lips as he kissed the back edge before saying in a low whispering tone. “It’s ok. You're where you belong now. I know you came harder than you ever have in your young life. You’ve never been filled with this thick cock and dog knot does and you’ve never been bred with this much cum. Now show me what a good little, eager bitch you can be. Lift that sweet ass of yours and grind that tight cunt on this knot that’s filling you right now.” His hips pulled away, encouraging her to lift up if she didn’t want it to pop out…

 

Selina's cries were muffled by whatever blanket or pillow had been dragged under her at the beginning of all this. She'd never get away from the shame. Everything about this place, their life would remind her of this moment. When she let a wolf fuck her and even liked it... She fucking begged for it, before she realized what it meant. Bestiality was next to cannibalism in terms of crimes against nature. Selina felt like she must have been sick to enjoy such an act. Even when Koa shifted, his cock taking a less painful shape within her pussy, there was still something about the weight of the knot inside her that felt good. A sane person with self respect should have been able to resist this but she couldn't even convince herself to stop, not even to pretend. 

 

Her cries didn't ease right away as Koa held her close to him. Her craving for the alpha male sparked fresh, wanting to be near him. Both here, split open on his knot and tucked safely under his protection. Selinas hand grabbed fistfuls of her own hair, wishing she could somehow yank out the confusing and betraying thoughts. This is the worst shes ever suffered in her life and she still wanted more. 

 

Despite Selina's internal break down, a part of her was calmed by Koa's words. If only because she could hear he was still in control. His knot began to pull and between her sobs and gasps, she gave a breathless wail of protest. Partially struggling to maintain steady breathing, the girl forced her hips up, even getting her knees under her so she could push Koa's knot back where it belonged inside of her. The funny thing was, some of the pain and discomfort began to fade. Neither had been enough to stave off her pleasure but it had been there. It would have been, she was a virgin fucked by a humongous wolf. But once Koa's knot was sitting fully inside her again, it felt like.... Like the wave of relief that followed her cramps stopping. During those moments the lack of continued pain was downright blissful and that's what Koa's knot felt like. 

 

"I'm fucking disgusting." Selina bawled. She warred against herself. The natural instincts and budding sexuality wanted to be here, pinned under a massive Alpha male. But the modern human lifestyle fought this, brandishing every thing society believed like a club. She berated herself even as her hips pushed back on Koa. She would follow him up as far as her shorter legs could take her, even if she had to climb on all fours. Filthy, foul, disgusting garbage of a human. Her natural instincts whined to accept the limited happiness it could find here. "I'm a freak."

 

Koa felt her pushing up, keeping him seated like he’d said. Her body wanted it all even if she hadn’t been mentally ready for that. He slid a hand under her chest and pressing his rough palm in the middle he lifted her up. Keeping his hips locked to hers, Koa lifted her up until her back was pressed against his warm chest. His breathing was still deep from the fucking, and his thick chest rose and fell with each deep breath. 

 

His other arm came around her and he held her to him rather sweetly. Kissing the side of her neck he whispered into her ear, “You’re not a freak, you’re just an animal like the rest of us. Most of your people have forgotten this. You are just waking up.” The big man held her pressed against him, both of them on their knees. Her ass pressed tightly back into his hips keeping him buried deep inside of her. 

 

Koa slid one hand down her belly,  while the other massaged one of her tits. Taking her nipple between his large thumb and finger, he squeezed and rolled her areola in his fingers. His other fingers wedged down between her thighs till his middle digit had found her swollen clit and began rubbing circles on it. Hips began rolling more and more, faster and pulling further, the ball of his knot ever so slowly reducing as he ground it in circles inside of her. 

 

“I think you were just as lost as us, Selina. A lost bitch in the woods that needed somewhere to belong. Someone to take care of you and give you what you really need.” Koa bared down, gritting his teeth and locking his abs, it was painful pulling too hard but god it was so good. He’d pull back then thrust back into her hard, and he reveled whenever she’d push back with him to keep him in. “Your delicious little cunt feels fantastic. So tight and full of my cum soaking your cervix as we speak. I will have you, everyday girl, until you take with my pups whether you think I deserve them or not. You will let Honi tend to you how I direct and you will learn your place in this pack, and that is right here.” 

 

Koa ran his hand up into her hair and once more he pushed her down onto all fours. His hands grabbed her hips like vices as he felt himself finally building for his real orgasm. He began pounding the worn out girl from behind; his knot pulling back then with tension snapping back inside of her until Koa as a man, howled a moan as he fully emptied inside of her. He slowed his roll once he releases the last of it and his hands gripped and fondled the meat of her ass. She’d feel pressure reduce even though he’d spilled more into her as his knot began to wind down now that he was spent.  After a few minutes, an audible suction noise filled the air as his knot popped out; an instant puddle of cum spilling out of her partially gaping cunt and onto the blanket below her. 

 

He would do this to her every day? Selina already felt worn out and boneless. Even sitting up had taken help from Koa. The man continued to keep her split, unable to comprehend how she could take all of his length like this when she was about as thick as one of his arms. A deadpanned voice of humor whispered that if they were going to be doing this every day, she should get used to stretching. It was hard to find it funny at a time like this. Somehow Koa seemed almost kind for a moment, the way he stimulated her, bringing her writhing back to the brink of orgasm. His knot was getting smaller, to the point he seemed to have a correct cock for a human man. 

 

Selinas hips rocked, rubbing her clit against Koas rough fingers and fucking herself on his cock in the same motion. The thrusts were shallow at best but she moaned softly, her fragile state of mine choosing to hide in sex, at least for a moment. Soon enough Koa had her back down posing as a dog so he could fuck her wildly. She was far less needy now, having been satisfied by his wolf. But feeling Koa take his pleasure with her body was arousing too. Despite her break down, Selina didn't resist. She continued to angle her hips to him and moan. When his fingers suddenly left her pussy, she continued to rub her clit. The second orgasm was never as explosive as the first but she found her finish just before Koa roared.

 

Her delicate fingers rubbed circles over her tender clit, her pussy sore and used. Even when Koa dropped her, she had been teasing the flesh. Feeling so much cum pour out of her was a shock by itself. Selina gave a strangled half sob/half disbelieving noise as her hands tried to cover the hole, keep Koa's cum from leaking everywhere. The girl trembled like a newborn as she worked herself back up onto her knees. It took so much work just getting on all fours, Selina didn't even try to stand. She remained kneeling on the floor, where Koa fucked and claimed her. 

 

Shifting was a little difficult, especially with one hand trying to keep herself from leaking. Her naked body had a wonderful sweaty sheen to it. While her arms and knees were very sore, she actually suffered little damage. Selina did her best to turn towards Koa. She kept her face bowed, mostly out of shame. But also because she was intimidated by him now.

"I didn't mean it... when I said you don't deserve children. I was just... scared and confused. I'm sorry, Koa." Selina apologized for that small detail. It was the only part she felt she actually crossed the line. Everything else was just bluster, a failure to communicate outside of emotion. She couldn't be sure why she sought forgiveness anyway. She was certain it wasn't fear driven. Maybe her vulnerable mind needed a leader, a pillar and just as the wolves wanted, she sought Koa to be that. Not to mention it felt good, especially when he held her and said it was okay, she could belong here now.

 

Tears dripped from the girl's eyes at the thought, her other hand pressing to her eyes as she cried silently. She didn't understand the changes within herself. Koa stripped her control away and played with her body to show it. Not being in control was frightening. Being lost and alone had been unbearable. Her mind was going crazy and if someone couldn't keep her steady, she was going to lose every bit of sanity.

 

Koa’s hands had shifted in their own rights from dominance and control of Selina’s body to caresses of support and comfort. Her emotional apology had melted him, and he’d pulled her to his chest as they lay down in the pack bed. The big man wrapped the girl into his arms and held her, his answer to her apology coming out softly “Everything is ok sweet girl. I knew you were angry when you spoke, I was too”

 

Despite the sheen of sweat in the afternoon heat of the cabin, Koa felt a connection with this girl growing that he hadn’t really felt before. He’d had several bitches over time, and a couple long-term girlfriends, but he’d never had one that needed him as much as this one would. A part of him, a big part of him, swelled at this thought. He loved being needed, it had kind of came with the territory of being an Alpha, or it was just Koa’s nature, he’d never been sure. 

 

Lips pressed to the top of Selina’s head, kissing her chastely as she cried. His fingers stroked down her back and he began humming the same comforting tune that Honi had before… it was not only an Indian tune, but it had been one they’d both learned from their mother. He’d hold her as long as she needed. For Koa, as long as she was his and submitted to him, there was little he wouldn’t do to take good care of her. As long as she kept to her place. 

 

Selina let herself be tucked into Koas arms, rubbing her cheek against his chest as he comforted her. Her hand stayed between her legs to try and keep his cum inside her. She didn't consider that it would increase chances of pregnancy despite the fact she hadn't ovulated yet. No, Selina tried to keep all of Koas cum inside her so it didn't leak all over the cabin. As he helped her onto her side, she groaned to feel the swelling shift. It kind of felt like she had to pee but not exactly.

The girl cried a little longer, her emotions deciding she was weak enough at the moment to dump all of her stress now. Her body molded to Koas and cuddling against his mass. Despite their shared nudity, Selina was drawn to the alphas soothing. His humming sounded familiar sort of and the rumbling in his chest tickled her cheek. In time her tears ran out, her eyes felt raw as did her throat from all the screaming and sobbing.

After a few minutes, Selina was mostly breathing evenly again. She winced at her fullness causing some minor cramps and the streaks of cum that managed to leak before was drying and itching now. "Can I go wash up?" Selinas voice was rough, her thighs shifted to try and ease some of the muscle ache. She needed to let the massive amount of cum out soon. Even with a good portion spilling out of her when Koas swelling went down, there was still a lot left.

 

"I'm not bleeding, am i?" Selina suddenly asked. "Do... most virgins bleed? Or was that a myth?" Even if it was a myth, she hadn't been prepared for this to happen. It seemed their combined juices had been enough to see her through any noticeable friction. Not to mention, Koa as a wolf... Selina ducked her head again at her shame, unable to accept how she enjoyed feeling him as an animal. She was still a monster for liking that. A filthy freak. It was one thing to fuck Koa as a human, that could be explained and excused. Even if she liked it, many articles and videos discussed how many rape victims experience orgasm during the attack and it didn't change how violated they felt. Selina couldn't ignore that Koa did violate her but rape seemed too much somehow. It was only the act of being with the wolf that confused her... she came so hard, she moaned when he mounted her... she loved it and Selina couldn't fucking think about it.

 

"I-I'm not a freak." Selina whispered as she shook her head. "I'm a good girl. I-I always do what my parents tell me and I wasn't ever late  to class or anything else. I tried to be good... but how can I l-like... no, I hated it. I'm not a freak if I hate it, right?" Even though Selina looked to Koa for validation, the voices just quietly reminded that she didn't hate it. She loved it. She came under him as a wolf. She submitted naturally. She presented to him like a well trained bitch despite being a human virgin. And when Selina thought about it too long, part of her grew aroused again. Her attempts to keep herself normal were failing. Did women of Koas tribe submit to the wolves? Or just the men?

 

Koa’s breaths lengthened and slowed as he recovered and did his best to comfort his lost girl. She was working hard but all of this was a lot on her and the toll was showing. Koa’s thoughts went to holding her as she fell, and helping build her back up again over the next few weeks. Time with them would help her new reality settle in and she’d start finding her own place in the pack. He smiled when she asked about cleaning up and said “of course” then rolled onto his back. 

 

Koa looked down and grabbed his limp manhood. In a not so subtle test, he grabbed the base of his cock and slid up… seeing if he’d made her bleed. There were trace amounts of blood on his cock mixed with other juices still, and he said. “Virgins bleed if they didn’t break already from some accident or sports. You bled a little, but, you know. Knots tend to stretch a girl and the first few times it’s not out of the ordinary.” His words were kind, but he had a happy, shine about him as he spoke about his knot stretching her… rather clear he looked forward to doing to her again. 

 

He reached down and pressed his hand in between her arm and her belly, placing it on her womb. The wolf knew he’d filled her with a lot more to deal with than regular men do. It was a side effect of his twisted nature. Concern swelled in him again as she began to question and satisfy the cognitive dissonance of herself from her past, and herself in this new present. The tug on her psyche was great and Koa felt it on levels. The Alpha took her wrist and pulled her hand away from her sex, and pushed her hand up above her head as pushed up onto one elbow. 

 

“You aren’t a freak Selina.” He admitted bluntly “You’re a good girl that got swept up in the affairs of animals. Hate will only make you suffer, and you’re not a freak for liking what feels good.” He gave her his mischievous, playful look and leaned down, kissing her on the forehead as he shifted his mass up. Pushing onto his hands and feet, he held his weight above her and worked down, kissing in a line down her chest and belly till his hands guided her thighs back open, and he settled in between her thighs. Koa kept his eyes on hers, as he eased down. 

 

His eyes never moved. The arms that had slid under her thighs became softer as he shifted right before her into a large wolf laying before her… and his motion was largely unbroken as he leaned down. This time his tongue rolled out and shamelessly, all ten inches of his tongue lapped up her creamy center. The wolf that had bred her was back, it’s eyes on hers, this time caretaking his bitch in other ways Koa could that a regular man couldn’t. The dire wolf settled in, pulling one large paw out and draping it over her thigh to hold her in place as he went to work. His long, wide tongue was rough along the top middle a little bit, and Koa licked from the tight knot of her ass, up her creamy center, the strong water lapping cup pressing eagerly inside of her with each pass before he drugs the final length of his tongue up across her already sensitized clit. 

 

Koa would hold her there and go do down on his bitch near obsessively until her worn pink pussy was completely clean and he couldn’t get any more taste of himself leaking out of her. When finally feeling done, Koa would stand up, and step to her, licking her face in much the same playful manner a dog would… then he curled up around her and sighed as laid his head down, watching her with interest and staying as a wolf. 

 

It was good to know she wasn't injured by what they did. Obviously she could have a harder time accepting this situation if the wolf hurt her. What was an inner battle of morals now would have turned into a fight for her life. But somehow Selina knew the men and their wolves wouldn't seek to hurt her more than necessary. The only solid promise of that she knew without a doubt she had was just that they wanted her pregnant. They couldn't do that if they damaged her. Selina looked up at Koa, seeing the alpha beaming down. He was happy, downright gleeful. She made him feel that way somehow. Selina relaxed a little, Koa wasn't angry with her and... "The things I did... were they right? For how I'm  supposed to act?" She asked. Selina didn't exactly use the same words but finding her place in the pack wouldn't be easy. Without knowing their way of life or the instincts of an animal to guide her, Selina needed the guidance and teaching.

 

Selina watched the Alpha touch her, gasping as he pulled her hand away from her tender pussy. Her hips wiggled, accidentally leaking in her weak struggle. Koas kisses settled this resistance mostly. Selina submitted once more, relaxing under the massive man as he touched her. He didn't think she was a freak. He said she should accept that it was something she liked. Selina didn't think it was easy as that but for now the mental battle was set aside as Koa worked her body.

At this point the shifting didn't surprise her anymore. She recognized when Koa decided to shift, his pupils seemed to ripple right before his body appeared to tense up. These seemed to be the first signs right before a giant wolf was nestled between her thighs. Selina shook her head as she tried to sit up.

"No, Koa, I can't do that so soon." Selina began to protest, thinking he wanted to fuck her again. She shuddered as his tongue lapped her swollen flesh, his paw pushing her back down again. "Oh..." her legs squeezing the wolfs sides as he licked her, lapping up every bit of his cum from inside her.

"Koa... K-Koa, ah." Selina moaned, her pussy lifting up against the animals tongue as he slowly drew yet another orgasm out of her. It burned slowly, delicately. He coaxed it out of her body, Selinas moans soft little gasps.

Afterwards with the wolf laying next to her, Selina felt possibly safer with the canine guardian. Her mind was far too worn from the day to ponder another moral fight. As Koa stretched and relaxed next to her, she twisted closer, accepting the licks and kisses to her face, giving a soft giggle as she nuzzled her cheeks against his soft muzzle.

 

"Thank you for the cleaning but i still want to wash up in the river." Selina laughed. "You could help or just watch like Ruka did, whichever you want." Selina smiled. She pushed up off the bed, doing her best to climb up. The girl didn't  want to bother struggling to her feet though honestly. She hesitated for a second before decided it didn't matter. She would crawl and not worry about Koa judging her. Besides it would probably just entertain him anyway.

Selina felt crawling was easier than walking with her hips bruised and abused by Koas near feral fucking. Luckily the river was close enough to the cabin, the grass soft under her hands and knees. The sun was warm on her naked flesh. The hot part of the day seemed to pass, leaving a more comfortable temperature for the naked girl to enjoy. Selina didn't hesitate to ease into the cold river, squealing quietly especially when it touched her thighs and pussy.

 

Koa's ears twitched and he paid attention to the girl, leaving her to her own devices. Her invitation to help or watch like Ruka did intrigue him... what had Ruka done to this girl all told before she got here? He had managed somehow to get Selina to ride his ass all the way up here. The wolf gave no outward indications, but he did get up and follow her dutifully outside; not to follow her will, but out of his own duty to watch over and protect his pack, especially a prized new breeder that he was already falling for...

 

The large gray wolf with reddish hints in the sunlight followed Selina to the swimming hole he'd shown her the day before. The water was cold but you grew used to it after a few minutes once you got in. At first, the big wolf did a peripheral search of the area then, contented, he laid down where he had a good view and watched to see what she'd do. 

 

At first, Koa was content to watch, her crawl had been at once entertaining to watch as it was a little bit pitiful. He mentally noted she didn't have the resiliency as a Shifter bitch like he was used to and made a commitment to try and be a little easier on the girl physically. She went into the water and began rinsing off. The blonde was beautiful in the setting sunlight, bathing in the seasonal swimming hold the river made here. 

 

Koa trotted inside the house, then came walking back out as a man. He laid a towel and a hair brush he'd found in her stuff on the bank, and slid in with her holding a bar of soap in his hand. He always felt very animalistic, pack oriented, and introspective after sex; it was one of his peculiarities. He enjoyed the aftercare just as much as topping his bitches roughly. The same tune under his breath, he smiled and offered her the soap, but he gripped it and wouldn’t let her take it. Playfully, and supporting her balance in case she shifted, Koa would insist on letting him bathe her in the spring water. 

 

"You did good today Selina. I'm proud of you" Everything about Koa at this moment was fatherly, warm, his touches were gentle, directing as he insisted on tending to her. Towards the end of his bathing her and even brushing out her blonde hair, they'd both hear a loud, unmistakable Indian war whoop echo across the valley. It was just a greeting, that his people had when returning from hunts; not only to announce they return but to let the camp know they were friendly. In Honi's case, he'd scored a wild honey nest; and had about a dozen bee stings as evidence. Honi walked up and looked at the two of them in the river and he shook his head with a knowing smile. 

 

"I see you two have made up" Across his shoulder was a tree limb he'd snapped off after he'd smoked out the bees and relocated the queen. He'd lost some honey getting to the queen and suffered the stings for it, but it was worth it; he didn't want to kill out the hive for some honey. He arched a brow and added "We'll be having honey fry bread with dinner tonight, if you haven't had it before, you're in for a treat" he winked at Selina and left them to their devices, heading back into the cabin to begin working on dinner and his other projects. 

 

Selina was more than grateful when Koa appeared to her with a towel and bar of soap. She grinned and opened her mouth to thank him when he came into the water too. It was nice to swim, sort of with someone else. Selina could relax and enjoy the prolonged connection with Koa. To be honest, she was kind of milking the good time with him simply by making no attempt to change the subject. And as a human Koa looked more like a lion with a huge mane than a wolf. Selina held out her hand that Koa offered, but then he drew his arm back. Selina followed the offering for two distracted steps before she noticed how he drew her.

 

Finding the quietness amusing, Selina smiled and stood on her toes to reach for the soap. Of course the Alpha just dragged her close and ran the soap over her body. He took care of her, further than she expected of any of them. Selina was surprised a little but she didn't mind so much. It just showed  that Koa didn't seem to fake the emotions. She held still for him, feeling like a little princess. She ended up giving Koa a warm, nakeed hug when he mentioned his pride in her. It was good to hear she was doing a good job and trying rather than focusing on her failures. He made her feel safe honestly. For the moment.

Selina jumped when the whooping sound echoed. She spotted Honi immediately, carrying a sizable beehive on his shoulder Selina smiled, happy for his success... then uncomfortable to remember why he said he was getting it. As Honi greeted them, Selina blushed and covered her breasts with her arm. She smiled though. "That sounds good. Should I try to help?" Selina offered, trying to be nice to Honi.

 

Honi smiled and deferred to Koa. "I think there will be plenty of days down the road for you to help." The look on Koa's face told Honi all he needed to know; his brother as into the girl, and she was his now. Honi wasn't sure if he was just a little jealous of Koa or annoyed that Ruka would be gone for a who knows how long. On runs like this one Ruka did what he could, and... Honi was sure, Ruka took his time. The Beta did what he wanted when he was out and free, enjoying his time from Koa's will. 

 

The brother's nodded a subtle nod in greeting only; body language was nuanced and practiced among the wolves. A lot of the tribe had superstitions about wolf folk being telepathic, but it was never actually true. They were just more tuned to smells and their vision sharper, they were predators and studied everything around them. Koa came up behind Selina to wrap his arms around her and held her. 

 

"Tonight we'll have a fire outside, eat, smoke and relax." he loved how she felt pressed back against him. He held his new bitch and looked as Honi disappeared into the cabin that was now his den. "Over the next few weeks" he began talking more to sort his thoughts than anything. "Honi and I will teach you our ways. He will be your teacher during the days while Ruka and I work and hunt. I want you eating and growing stronger. You're a wolf bitch now." he said it sincerely, and the word came out with a whole other context. 

 

His hand went to her belly and held it. "This won't just be my children Selina. They will be yours just as much. Our kids will be shifters like us, but they still are half their mother like any other child." he brushed her hair from one shoulder and leaned down to kiss it. That evening would be very relaxed between the boys. Honi prepared a big meal of fish from his traps in the river, spring berries that were good if you knew how to cook them, and honey fry bread that was basically dense, sweet and to die for delicious. 


	19. Chapter 19

While Honi prepared the meal, Koa revolved around Selina. He told her stories about their people on their reservation, how things used to be. At dusk, Koa built a fire outside of the cabin in rock circle and they brought out rugs to sit by the fire as the evening sky darkened, then filled with a bank of stars. The 3/4 moon bathed the valley in the moonlight. Koa kept the fire big and warm as they ate, smoking more of Honi's stash and relaxed. 

 

When the evening drew on and grew colder, Koa shifted and curled behind Selina, so she was sandwiched between the warmth of her large wolf on one side, the fire on the other. Honi would slip out for an evening run and when he came back, he'd slip in as quiet as night and curl into wherever Koa was sleeping. Selina would find that Koa insisted on her cuddled up with him to sleep at nights; whether he slept as a man or wolf. 

  
  


Was the physical contact helping this along? Selina found it easier to keep her head clear like this, with Koa consistently reaching out to touch her. Or actually... it was just much more likely that Selina was coming to like Koa. Her happy feelings bubbled and focused on things that made her smile, setting the negative things aside. Fuck it was frustrating to be so easily influenced by her own emotions. None of her decisions lasted on the same positive or negative note because eventually her emotions towards it changed. Every single time. 

 

Speaking of being easily influenced by her emotions, Koa reminded her how she would need to learn to be among them. Selina curled back a little, like a child seeking comfort from her daddy. It is just intimidating because it seems like a lot, Selina reminded herself. They weren't going to rush her. The babies would certainly take all the time they needed so it wasn't as if there was a deadline.  Just one step at a time.

"Will Honi and Ruka..." Selina hesitated briefly to think about her question as she emerged from the water, which had become more frigid than she liked. Her own hand touched her flat womb, thinking about the changes she'd experience physically. "Do Honi and Ruka want children too? Of their blood?" Would she be expected to sleep with them as well? She found both of them attractive even though Honi was kind of rude at first and to be honest she thought Ruka would be unbearable in the days following sex with him. He would take every opportunity to remind her and everyone that they had sex. "Or is there some kind of pack hierarchy that says only you can have kids? Like seals?"

 

Selina dried off with the towel quickly enough, offering it back. Luckily the clothes she was just wearing would be fine. But there was the other issue that her clothes were soaked in piss. What the fuck was that anyway? What the fuck did it solve for Koa to do that? All it meant to Selina was that she would try to wait for Koa to be busy for her to go and clean them in the river as best as she could. Just to save the humiliation.

The evening with the two men was nice. Koa spent a long time describing his tribe, the slights they suffered as well as the wonderful periods, showing resilient humans could be even at the worst of times. Some of the stories made her laugh out loud, likely absorbing more information than she thought.

A big fire and Honi's stash was wonderful... Selina hummed and purred to herself as the night wore on. Everything in her head felt fuzzy and warm. She curled right up against Koa without a thought, giggling into his fur. "Fuzzy soft soft kitty..." Selina chuckled, dozing off fairly quickly. She was certainly well cared for, completely warm and well fucked, her belly full of good food provided by the pack. "Thank you..." Selina whispered to the whole pack, too high to remember why exactly.

 

Koa was sobered a bit by her question and it had been a good one all things considered. "Well, breeding and mating are two different things in our pack, like others." He couldn't bring himself to say that she would be his main bitch because... there were no other bitches in the pack yet. Typically the Alpha male ended up being a mate with an Alpha female. "When we had the numbers, we mostly paired off, but we are a rather free bunch when it comes to sexuality."

 

He looked at her with a warm smile and said "Don't worry, we're not all going to fuck you into a pulp just yet. You're my mate, and my breeder Selina wolf." he winked with the term of endearment "and you will only bear children with me, I promise you. When I'm not around though, you'll have to work relationships out for yourself with Ruka and Honi. Pack status is earned over time" his brow furrowed at the end, so she knew he was serious. While he was the leader, they weren't his slaves; the boys would respect his rights to breed her, but she'd have to figure out to get along with them all. In her advantage, Koa was rather co-dependent when he was around his pack and he'll want her attentions. When he's off on hunts though, he's not the one left in charge in his absence.

  
  


The next morning Koa woke up early and set off before the sun was up fully. He woke up Honi to make morning coffee before he left and they discussed the pretty little bitch that was on her way to being a pack breeder and possibly Koa's mate. Koa left the cabin storage shed with a felling ax and bundles of rope, then he disappeared into the woods. Honi went and woke up Selina with a hand on her shoulder. 

 

"Good morning," he said, with a cup of coffee he'd prepared for her. On the porch of the cabin was a wash basin and Honi had set up an Iron tripod over the campfire to warm up a large pot of water. "Today I'll show you how to wash clothes the old washboard. I'll also show you how we fetch water, where we store it and start to teach you about cooking in a homestead" he was way too awake for this time of day, and Honi would expect anyone working under him in the den to be up when he was up. In his mind, he ticked off the projects before them that he would be teaching Selina as they went along. 

 

"Drink up, there's leftover bread if you're hungry for breakfast. Koa went to work on firewood and will be back this afternoon." Everything was all business with Honi, nothing untoward. Selina would find, especially during the days, the pack was a hard working and efficient team. 

  
  


Well in that case, what exactly was the difference between mating and breeding? They sounded similar if not the same. Breeding seemed to be obviously, what it said. She was breeding for Koa now or apparently trying to. Thank god sex was amazing otherwise she would be really fucked up in the head right now. Mating just seemed like the same sort of gig. Was there a more permanent connotation to it? Like when people would say penguins or swans mate for life. Did wolves mate for life to? Did that mean mating was like marriage? Selina thought it must not be since Koa claimed she was his mate and she didn't think he would say that after only knowing her a day. Fuck at least she understood one of her duties, posing like it was vogue magazine between the Alphas legs... 

 

Selina slept well curled up against the wolves. No awful dreams chased her. The pot probably helped honest. When Honi woke her up, she resisted the urge to whine. She sat up and rubbed her face and eyes, struggling to stay awake. Honestly if Honi wasn't standing right there, she would have lied down again. The smell of coffee was familiar and comforting. Despite a lack of cream and only a tiny drop of sweetness in the brew, Selina drank it. Fuck she couldn't stand black coffee which is exactly why she drank it like that. Nasty shit should keep her awake. 

 

"I'm sorry, Honi, could you repeat that a little more slowly?" Selina asked, unfazed by his businesslike approach to their schedule. She could generally tell the difference between a bad and neutral mood. Sometimes. She forced her focus onto Honi's words, nodding as she came to understand them. Selina might be groggy as fuck and have a hard time early in the morning but between the bright sun and the need to be awake, she could manage. The only thing she did herself was put on her shoes before they got to work. It was weird and stupid but Selina couldn't get a shred of work done without wearing sneakers. Perhaps it was her way of knowing there was shit to do. 

 

"I know I fucked up yesterday. I-I don't know exactly all the different ways I fucked up but obviously..." Selina shook her head. "I'm sorry, Honi. I don't know which rules I broke or if any of them apply to you but I'm sorry, if I did offend you. And also, thank you for helping me. My back doesn't hurt at all anymore and I'm very grateful that you helped me." Selina explained as best as she could. She still ran off the rules of society but she was doing her best to learn theirs. Her shoulders bunched a bit as she sorted through her foul clothes. "Why did he do this though? I don't see the message in it." Unless being a spoiled little cunt was the message, Selina missed it entirely. 

 

"What does your normal routine entail, Honi? I assume the seasons affect it?" Selina asked, just so Honi wouldn't think she was avoiding work, not that he gave that impression. She would try to work hard, ignorance and intimidation would be her biggest problems.

 

Honi was nothing, if not patient; call it a boon of his genetic heritage, or a side effect of ending up a pack Omega perhaps. His expression was bland, he simply nodded once, and went back to what he’d said they were doing this morning. He busied himself with building the mostly burned out fire from the night before and picking up their bedding that was outside that would need a beating to get the dust off. 

 

When she brought up messing up yesterday, Honi shrugged. “We aren’t into holding grudges for small things little wolf” She wasn’t a wolf, but the nickname was sticking in Honi’s head, for some reason he was growing annoyed with her Anglo name. “You ignored our Alpha, and he resolved it with you while I was out yesterday no? I’m sure he taught you the lessons that offended him, it wasn’t I that you offended at all” He smiled once, then his face settled back to default… blah. 

 

The fire was going and Honi had taken her to the creek and back several times. He showed her the cistern that they stored water in at the cabin and otherwise, they filled up the large pot on the fire for making wash water. When they got to washing clothes, Honi looked at her puzzled a moment, then it clicked about to what she meant. “Oh, that. Yeah, well, we are animals after all” he gave her a look and couldn’t help but chuckle on this one. “Koa was uh… marking his territory.” Honi shrugged, and maybe as if to punctuate the point he reached down and scratched his junk in front of her. 

 

Honi was uncut, and had a healthy sized cock, though he didn’t flaunt it like the other two. He would typically stay wrapped in strong type wraps mainly; largely covering from his waist down to mid calf.  He stepped to Selina and put a hand on her shoulder, an odd look about him as he considered where she was from and where she is now. He lingered longer than most would, uncomfortable tension building, his expression almost feral, challenging, his other hand stayed on his manhood. His grip wouldn’t be harsh, but insistent as he held onto his breach into her personal space. 

 

Finally, he spoke, into a flood of thoughts about her, here. “Does this make you feel uneasy Selina Wolf? Because out here honey, we are in the wilds. You have only yourself. You want something for yourself, you will have to fight for it, claim it and protect it from others. This is the wild kingdom white girl, not America, not your house, not your town, your state, your family, your social safety nets. Out here all you really have is yourself. Your feet, your hands, your wits and your sex. These are what you have left Selina. Koa marking you to him was no different than marking this valley, our territory, this cabin. You may wash your clothes but wolves and other animals will still pick up on Koa’s faint scent for days to come. You are surviving. Koa’s mark is now your home, your walls, your family to protect you from the wilds”

 

He relented, removing his hand and breaking the tension with a smile. “Like your people’s book right? ”Where the Wild Things Are“” he howled like the boy in the story and raised his hands up in a mock animal roaring, then went back to work, still engaged and listening to his new partner in Gatherer chores. “My routines are all the camp keeping chores. I’m a gatherer, I apprenticed under our tribe's shamans, learned wildcrafting, herbalism, homesteading and survival skills. Our people hand these things down, how to live off of the land, how to live with the land. Koa and Ruka are hunters, but I keep shit running around here” he winked at her continued working with her on their tasks, washing, organizing, and preparing food inside. He actively engaged Selina as he worked through the day and involved her with his tasks that had a natural grace to it; showing that he was rather used to working with women day to day, in his own ways and his people's ways. 

 

Selina hoped Honi wouldn't mind being an educator. Especially not to an adult woman. She was sure a person her age in his pack and society would have an ironclad view of how they fit in the world. They wouldn't need to ask questions because they had been doing their jobs for years at that point. Honi would have to be patient with her, as would the other two.

They were calling her a little wolf quite frequently it seemed. It didn't bother her. In fact it was cute and made her belly feel warm. Stupid little romantic that she was.

 

Selina blushed, knowing she was going to be embarrassed no matter what Honi said. Somehow the idea of Koa marking his territory seemed more primal and animalistic than she expected of them. "Will he have to do this every day? I mean not that anyone is getting close enough to smell me but you two, won't living and sleeping next to Koa be enough?" Selina had an image of Koa pissing directly on the back of her head and she shuddered. The idea of it was gross and her scalp tingled as if she could feel it. Ew.

Honi was the shortest and most slender out of the three of them, by a significant margin actually. He still towered over her though. Standing as close as he did reminded Selina instantly of the  safety she felt near Koa. It wasn't the same obviously but her animal brain knew these men offered shelter. Safety, like he said. As the man spoke, Selina realized what he was saying. She was stripped. Everything that normally helped her in  the real world would be of no use. Her family name meant nothing, her money (even if she had it) meant nothing. Not her age nor her skin would lend any help to her. The only thing she had left was her gender and her wits. The pack found a use for her and given its importance it seemed they were already giving her more help and assistance a beast normally would. She was an animal. Their animal. Her re-education was the only hand out she would receive.

 

"Our people have many books." Selina laughed at Honis abrupt howls, her grin happy and infectious. "Although i hear that was a good one. I was a cloudy with a chance of meatballs kid." Selina shrugged, turning back to her work.

The day was probably one of the hardest days of work in her whole life... yet easy too. Her body took a fucking beating, most of the chores being more physically demanding than her body was used to. Even her days at summer camps or exercising and training didn't come close to this. Scrubbing her clothes was exhausting, doing her best to work out every drop of sweat and yes, piss until they were as clean as she could possibly get them. 

Most of Selinas exhaustion came from a demand to do things herself. She never discounted anything Honi said, stopping frequently to clarify questions or to have him check her work but she wouldn't let him take it out of her hands either. Unless she seriously fucked up, she would do it over and over again until she got it right. She wouldn't give Honi reason to think she was weak or stupid.

 

Honi was patient, and expected her to learn over time; things were mostly taught by word of mouth and apprenticing in their world, so her learning curve would sit quite well with Honi who had little faith in a white person knowing practical stuff anyways. When she’d asked about the markings Honi shrugged and didn’t seem to think the whole thing was a big deal “I doubt Koa will mark you daily, but he will keep you marked. Someday perhaps, when you’re out in the woods gathering berries or roots and you come upon a Mt Lion or Moose or something, you’ll be glad to have his mark on you” he furrowed his brow, hoping the point was sent home; it wasn’t just symbolic, woodland creatures functioned in large part by scents. 

 

He’d left it on the practical note, not wanting to step any further in Koa’s business with her. It humored him to think about her reaction though; he knew that Koa fucking loved to mark and had a pension for what he’d called at times when it was just the boys: “watering down the thirsty bitches” Koa wasn’t as kinky as some, but he had his vices. The Indian had snorted at the odd thing she said about cloudy with a chance of meatballs; not entirely clear what that had meant but Selina had seemed to be jesting. 

 

Their morning had been punctuated by distant sounds of trees cracking, Koa’s ax slamming into them, and an image that was risky as hell for the wolves that generally tried to blend in as “natural wolves” Koa was felling trees and cleaning off branches. Once he cleaned up a load, he’d tied them together and slip the harness over his shoulders. Shifters were powerful animals, much stronger than regular wolves or men. The large Alpha was probably a third again stronger than the rest and he’d always attributed it to hard work like this. 

 

By midday, there was a sizable pile of logs nearby their cabin. The process of storing firewood was arduous, but at least having their strength and endurance like they did, a single shifter could do several loggers work per day. Worn out, Koa kicked off his project by lunch. As a wolf, he piled into the swimming hole and thrashed about, lapping up his fill of water. Shifting underwater, he came out of the pool a man and walked into the cabin where he grabbed a towel to dry off from a hook. 

 

“Smells good Honi, I’m starving” he grinned at Selina then sat down at the table; his chest rising and falling still from his most recent exertions. “How’s your apprentice working out?” Honi walked over and set a plate of leftovers from last night for him on the table. “She’s doing well, but not eating much” Honi ratted her out, knowing Koa wanted her to pick up her appetite. 

 

Koa arched a brow and pulled the chair beside him out. “It’s important to keep your strength up little wolf. Come, join me for lunch. I’m done with firewood for the day, I think I’d rather help Honi with this feral young wolf we seemed to have picked up” he jested, throwing Selina a wink. They were referring to her like this to hopefully make her feel included. Even though she could never become a full shifter, she would be as intrinsic to the pack as any of them over time. He looked at her unabashed and said “I must say that I’m enjoying seeing you without your clothes on to hide your natural assets. I bet you’ll look cute in some of Honi’s fur outfits with that figure of yours” 

 

He was feeling feisty, and flirty. His appetite was largely ruling him at the moment, but otherwise, his attention was on her. “Honi treating you good? I know there’s a lot to learn, but you have one of our best to learn from” he didn’t look at Honi, but the Omega had swelled at the compliment; his life hadn’t been exactly filled with positive reinforcement. By the time Koa was stuffed and done wiping out what leftovers Selina did not eat, he’d look to Honi and ask “Is your honey wax ready? I think my little breeder could use another day to recover inside” he gave Selina a salacious, knowing, look. “But I’m sure she can lay still this afternoon while you get her cleaned up for me for the next round" Koa was one of the only shifters that Honi knew that was into this; fur and hair were a part of their life... it was a peculiarity Koa had picked up fucking Becky's that liked to slut it up around the Res boys in town. He claimed there was nothing better than lapping a bald pussy, but Honi couldn't see the fascination. 

 

Selina bristled at the idea of running into another mountain lion but she saw Honis point... not that she accepted it. Koas pissing would still be an unpleasant chore and nothing could possibly make it better. "Just so you know, the first mountain lion i see, I am going to punch it in the mouth... I'll probably need help dealing with the consequences though." Selina grumbled, hating their entire species even though they were giant cats. She fucking loved cats but these assholes... fuck them. 

It seemed they tended to break for lunch which Selina was grateful for. She looked so much more worn than Honi but he was used to his work, his routine conserving most of his energy. In time it would for her too. But for the foreseeable future, Selina would be worn out and exhausted. Too tired to think.

"Seems to be go-" Selina was cut off when Honi calmly mentioned her forgetfulness to eat. Had she really missed another meal? She was on her toes wicked bad, nervous and anxious, struggling to learn and at times afraid she was fucking up badly. She sat with Koa as he ordered, eating some leftovers from the night before. The little wolf nickname was certainly sticking now. Selina was really starting to respond to it, recognizing it as her name. Of course when Koas eyes dropped to her breasts, Selina covered them with her arms and made a pouty face at the big Alpha. Giant lech.

 

Selina still smiled when Koa asked about Honi. "I think it's going well. If i can't learn from Honi then I'm probably beyond help entirely. He's a good teacher." The girl explained, not quite good at delivering compliments directly. Of course Selina withdrew a little when Koa brought up the wax. She blushed and looked down. Her legs pressed together, rubbing as if she could hide her pussy. Since blonde was her natural hair color, her pubic hair was kind of faint but Selina never did more to it than just keeping it trimmed. She had never been bald down there... and she didn't want Honi staring at her pussy.

The girl squirmed slightly, clearly uncomfortable with this topic. "Is it really necessary?" Selina asked in a voice so soft, it was a whisper. She didn't want to wax herself, didn't want to endure the procedures to get a bald pussy and she sure as hell didn't like the idea of Koa studying her like that.

 

Honi had chuckled at her Mountain Lion comment; the image of little Selina punching a lion was hysterical. He’d advised holding still and letting the Mt. Lion smell her instead. Koa was nothing if not attentive. Selina, like it or not was going to be the focus of the big man for the next while. While Koa was free about things you wanted to do, the areas that he did clamp down control it was absolute within the pack. 

 

It had pleased him more than Selina may have known when she hopped on it and began to eat. Little things went far with the Alpha. When she covered herself though and made a face at him, he furrowed his brow and laughed softly… she’d grow out of it, he thought. He nodded about her affirmation about Honi; Koa knew he was a good teacher. 

 

Their conversation was clearly making Selina uncomfortable and when she finally spoke up, Koa looked at her with a steely expression. “Yes, little wolf, it is necessary to follow what your Alpha has told you” He’d work with her sure, but she had to watch challenging him; especially in front of the others. Perhaps in time, Selina would learn that it was best to talk to Koa more… freely, in more intimate settings. 


	20. Chapter 20

Honi warmed up the concoction that was a simple mix of herbs that were exfoliants, citrus that brought an acidic level up and mostly honey that bound it all together and made it all sticky. It was an old method that worked very well. After lunch, Koa would help; in part, because he simply wanted too, and also, to make sure she behaved. He helped clean off the table that had become much more multi-purpose lately… then pointed to the cleared off the surface. 

 

“Grab a pillow if you want and climb up” Koa nodded as he spread a Mexican wool blanket down on it to pad things a bit and moved the chairs away from the table to give Honi room. The two Indians stood, both with eyes on Selina. One with a bowl of hot wax, and a spatula shaped spreader, the other was the large Alpha, watching her expectantly. 

  
  


Selina squirmed more in her seat as Honi continued to work over the stove. Koa's tone was absolute as was his expectations of her. While it seemed as if he accepted her question, if only because she asked it so meekly, she could tell he would not tolerate further inquiry. She at least figured out between Honi's occasional scowl and Koas lessons that out right refusal was unacceptable. Where was her bargaining chips? Her ability to find ways of compromise? Two nights ago when she believed she was a free woman, she could argue these points for days. Even to the point of making up straight bullshit and annoying people into complying with her, just to shut her up. But she wasn't free anymore. She had an Alpha now and she was his little wolf. 

 

The clear table was just as intimidating as the two men staring at her. If there was another woman besides her, Selina would beg, literally beg for the woman to do it. She always had female doctors, if anyone was doing any kind of work on her body naked or otherwise she would insist on a female doctor. Obviously a dentist or optometrist was the exception but otherwise she would insist on having only females present. "Can-" Selina started to ask if they would let her apply it herself so they didn't have to look directly at her vagina or pubic hair. But she stopped herself, knowing they would refuse. Knowing questions would either be ignored or just anger them. She was better off just obeying and doing whatever she could to make herself feel better afterwards. 

 

The girl did as Koa suggested, she paused to grab a pillow. Her movements were awkward as her legs pressed together, still attempting to hide her sex. She found her way up to the table and laid down but instead of putting the pillow under her head, Selina pressed it over her face and decided she would block all this out. Fuck them, if they wanted to strip her pussy bare, she didn't have to watch. Under the pillow a few tears of shame leaked but she made no noise or movement to indicate that was happening. Her slender legs were bent up, her feet still curled around themselves, too embarrassed to open them herself. 

 

Koa and Honi both enjoyed the show Selina put on. Walking carefully, trying to hide what she really couldn’t. All of her clothes were outside hanging on the makeshift clothes line drying and Koa was considering taking them all away until she got over her modesty nonsense. He decided to see how things went before he did that. 

 

They both looked at each other and chuckled when she covered her face with the pillow and tried to lock her feet together. Koa’s hand touched her knee first, he was smiling, amused, and being patient with how he was touching her. “It’s not so bad once you try it.” he said partially in gest and partially at her expense. His other hand went to her knee, and they slid down to her feet where Koa grabbed her by the ankles. 

 

He’d pull her legs out straight, Honi was stirring the warm mixture that he’d set in a bowl of hot water to keep warm while he waited to get to work. He also kind of wondered about Koa’s instance on this with this girl anyways… it wasn't like she was covered in black hair like the Res girls where… Koa liked consistency though and this was one of those things. 

 

The two brothers worked together; Koa’s hands were the ones actually touching her, shifting her legs, and doing whatever Honi needed as he applied the almost hot honey in strips along her lightly tanned skin. The first run was down along the tops of her thighs and shins. The last bit for the first run was spread generously around her pelvic mound on top to remove the bulk of her thin blonde bush. Honi’s motions with the spatula were all business, and Koa was there for support, and to enjoy the scene.

 

He leaned down and spoke softly to Selina. “First pass not too bad I hope? We’ll let this sit for several minutes then Honi will begin scraping it off. From here on, I will position your legs where we want them, and you’ll hold still for me Little Wolf.” he had reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, rubbing her scalp softly and trying to sooth the mortified young white girl. Koa couldn’t have wiped the subtle grin from his face if he’d tried; he was very much looking forward to helping Honi strip her more sensitive areas in the next rounds…

  
  


Selinas gasps and whimpered were muffled by the pillow, another reason why she needed it so bad. She jolted as hands, unassumingly Koa's slipped over her skin and guided or even jerked her open. She squeezed her eyes tighter and fought harder to ignore the strong fingers holding and moving her body like she was a play thing. Not to mention the sticky sap being spread over her flesh, even her legs which weren't that hairy. She only last shaved two weeks ago. Her blonde hair was so fine and pale she mostly didn't need to worry about such things. 

 

Selina might have told Koa her issue wasn't with the wax or even the fact he wanted her completely smooth. She hated that they had to stare at her naked body, specifically looking for flaws. To be honest, she hadn't heard a word of disdain for her hair here. They didn't hate her hair because she was a woman. They didn't seem to hate any part of her body. They just decided she would be bare to them. It wasn't difficult, her own mother and father frequently suggested that she shave her legs more often because it was a sign of dirtiness. She herself would watch adult films and find herself turned off if the women were not hairless. Honi and Koa expressed so little care for her hair that Selina should actually find it welcoming. She should be relieved that her vagina didn't make her whole worth as a human be reduced to the presence of hair everywhere except for her head. But she couldn't relax. Even though Selina accepted her hair and didn't feel hatred of it, other people did. She couldn't stand how closely they stared at her. 

 

The girl stiffened again under her crushed pillow as Koa pet her and tried to comfort her. Or at least Selina assumed that was what he was doing. It sounded eerily like he was laughing at her. His commands were common and most often it seemed like his orders brought about a certain relaxing response. There was a weird place that Selina liked someone else in control, enjoying the obedience it inspired in her. In this instance it just frustrated her. Very much in a 'I-want-to-throw-a-temper-tantrum' kind of way. She wanted to cry and fuss and pout, exactly like a tiny little baby who didn't get his way. 

 

It was obviously dark under Selina's pillow. She had to wait in skin crawling discomfort as the sticky sap pricked and itched as it stiffened from a spreadable liquid to something more firm. Like a dough like substance that had been growing stale for a few hours. Still edible but not nearly as fresh. She didn't know how they planned to get it off her, she didn't see any kind of strips like paper or cloth meant to tear it all away. Of course she wondered this until she felt a tool pressing against her flesh with a hard edge. They had to scrape the mess from her like they were fucking chiseling a rock. The pain wasn't scream worthy but it was long and uncomfortable, like slowly stripping a bandaid from your skin and not ripping it off like you were suppose to. Selina's pillow was full of many long whines and growls as the discomfort became maddening. She couldn't even tell if they actually made quick work of it or if they had to make it slow on purpose. 

 

For the most part she didn't fight. Over sensitive areas, her legs automatically tried to kick as her brain yelled at her to escape the pain. But Koa's hands were plenty strong enough to hold her down. The hardest part was her pussy. She couldn't hold her legs or pelvis still. If her leg got free for a moment, it stamped on the table, trying not to accidentally kick Honi but needing to exert the pent up force inside her. With her legs pinned, her hips gyrated and thrust awkwardly. Selina didn't mean to fight but she was so pent up and overcharged. The last time she felt like this, she ran her fastest mile ever and then continued on for three more. And despite that she still got in a fist fight with her brother. 

 

Her fingers were claws in the pillows, clearly trying to hold still as Honi scrapped everything else off her, from her pussy down to her ankles she felt every hair being ripped slowly from its route. Selina literally fought herself for stillness, struggling to do what they wanted and get it over with. Of course when Honi stripped the last from her, everything was burning and cold at the same time. And it was over, she was now as bare and smooth as Koa wanted to be. If she bothered to touch any of her skin, she could feel she was perfectly, flawlessly smooth. All of it was sensitive too. 

 

When Honi was finished, so was Selina. She sat straight up, her legs automatically folding to keep her torso upright. "I hate you! I hate you both, I hate you all!" Selina screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes squeezed tight, her face red as her fists beat on the table under her. "I fucking hate you!" The little girl threw a fairly sizable temper tantrum, the one she didn't think she was gonna have. She hated all of this, hated Honi and his 'holier than thou' attitude, she hated Koa and how he fucking raped her, hated fucking Ruka, fuck that guy most. Before Selina knew it, she wasn't screaming anymore. She was sitting on the table crying. Fat tears poured down her face while she sobbed, her arms covering her face the whole time. She wanted her Daddy, wanted him to come and hug her like he always did when she cried. She might have even said it too, she wasn't sure. Tantrums were never clean or easy affairs. It was all energy Selina normally working out through exercise but she couldn't get rid of the energy before it boiled over.

 

Honi stepped back, his warm bowl of leftover honey-wax in his hand when he scraped and wiped off the last it. She was smooth as could be from the waist down and Koa had rather enjoyed their exercise. Selina had clearly not; she’d never taken the pillow off her face, and then… she had a melt down. Honi was behind her and she wouldn’t see him crack a smile and look at Koa with an expression that said “She’s yours, you deal with it” he turned to tend to his kitchen.

 

Koa watched her melt down with a mix of confusion, annoyance, and amusement. Had that been that bad? He’d fucked white women off the Res before that Paid people to wax them in harsher ways… his brow knit as she continued. He thought her legs, her sex was quite beautiful clean shorn and smooth; her skin had a nice pinkness to it from the wax and cleaning. He’d fully intended on having her as a snack before helping her down from the table but she’d changed his plans with her outbursts. 

 

As her screams devolved into bawling, Koa went from shocked frustration to sympathy. This was a lot for her and he recognized she’d hit a limit of some sort. The big softy stepped to the side of the table and without giving the crying girl a chance, or any say, he scooped a big arm under knees, and the other around her back as he scooped her up into his arms. He carried her up front and to the pack bedding area and he leaned against the wall. He held her to his chest and slid down till he was sitting on the floor, the wall to his back, his Little Wolf curled up in his arms. 

 

Koa didn’t say anything. He began humming a different Indian tune. It was one their mother had sung like the work song, but this was one she’d used for soothing troubles away. He held her to him, his arms almost rocking her as he hummed the tune. Honi walked over quietly and handed Koa a swatch of fabric; it was a thin cotton red fabric with a light floral print Sarong wrap like Honi wore. Koa had asked him to work on making her some; he liked his breeders wearing them and thought that Selina would look good in it. 

 

He held the fabric aside and caressed her back, his fingers massaged the back of her neck and shoulders as he held her while she worked it out. 

 

Selina was too far buried in her emotions to react as someone, Koa scooped her up and carried her away. Despite her declares of hatred, she didn't resist the alpha. She curled up against his chest, all but hiding in his embrace. She drank in the comfort like a dying man, unable to stop herself. Selina never cried like this, bawling and sobbing like a baby and certainly not in front of someone. Crying was best done alone where no one could hear or see that something got to you.

 

Almost as abruptly as it began, Selinas cries tempered fairly quickly. She sniffled, felt sick to her stomach. Her head was pounding from the force of the display, her eyes once again raw. Selina still couldn't do much in this state. She was boneless in Koas arms, listening to him hum as she slowly put herself back together. It would be more accurate to say she put all her pieces back in one basket.

 

Her legs were extremely smooth. Her left hand touched her thigh for a moment, now that the pain and discomfort was gone she could at least enjoy the end result. Even though she didn't dare touch or look at her naked pussy. Selina forced herself to take steady breaths, unknowingly making herself match Koas own rising and falling chest. She didn't know what to say. She was embarrassed by her outburst but a part of her felt better. She unloaded all the emotion she normally couldn't let go of. Not without punishing her body and pushing it beyond her limits. Since Selina couldn't speak, she cuddled closer to Koas chest. If she could talk she might have apologized and assured him she didn't hate him. That the waxing wasn't her choice, they took part of her body away without letting her be involved with the decision. That it hurt merely fueled the fire and it led directly to the break down. A lot of it was probably other emotion Selina couldn't work out since she came here.

After Selina managed to wipe away her tears, she lifted her face under Koas chin. She bumped her face,just above her nose against the alphas jaw line. She nuzzled here for a moment, unsure why she decided to snuggle like a pet cat.


	21. Chapter 21

Koa had learned a lot from his mother, just at Honi had. He missed her all the time, and sometimes when he found himself in these situations it brought him back to her. One of his mother’s top rules was the almost cliche philosophical statement that most people didn’t seem capable of: To walk a mile in another person’s moccasins and be careful how you judge. To Koa, his heart went out to her, she must miss one, or both of her parents and people. It was shitty and he knew it. 

 

As a wolf, she was just a young, viable, stray and unclaimed bitch from another pack that they took in.  In the animal kingdom this in and of itself was often a mercy; often exiled members would be rejected by other packs being suspicious of them. Ostracized, shunned, and if they tried hard enough, they May get back into a pack as an Omega. In their Shifter world, pack roles, alphas, betas, omegas, were all earned. There were no birthrights. 

 

His thumb continued to rub lightly on the back of her neck, his hand cradling her to him when he spoke finally in a low voice. “When I was growing up, our mother had a rule for all of us kids. Anytime we were upset, regardless of what it was, we could always go to her. She would be with you without question, hold you, sing our people’s prayers of comfort. We could talk if we wished, or we could be silent and just be. I didn’t always appreciate that at the time. Like most boy’s I was stubborn and bullheaded. Over the years though, after losing her, I have grown to value and understand a lot of things from her.”

 

He shifted his hands a bit and let her settle down on his lap so she was sitting more on her own leaning against him and freeing up his left hand. He picked up the folded up swatch of soft red fabric and shook it once to unfurl it. Spreading it open, he wrapped it around her like a blanket covering her as they sat together. It was nice sitting here like with her. “Honi is loaning you this until he can make you some of your own. I would like you to wear it.” Koa figured the way she kept acting overly modest about certain areas of her body that it would be welcome. He also didn’t want her hiding away in jeans and western clothes just yet; he was enjoying getting to know her body. Koa was relaxed, and content to be there for her.

 

Koa's rumbling voice drew Selina's attention. She kept her chin on his shoulder as she listened to him. She wondered how much of an impact his mother must be having on him, particularly now. Had he been in a caretaking position before? It would be easy to say yes because of Ruka and Honi but he was a brother and leader to them. Two adult wolves who knew what their leader would expect of them. Now Selina might not have been a child but to them she may as well have been. Koa probably never dealt with a human girl in this capacity. It was a first for all of them obviously. But the point was he had to take care of her in a way he never experienced. It was no wonder he spoke of his mother now. She was probably on his mind at every turn, wondering how she did it. 

 

"She sounds beautiful." Selina whispered, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles on the Alphas arm. The way Koa spoke of his mother made her sound pure, like a goddess among men. "My mom... she had a lot of love." Selina left it at that for the moment, not wishing to discuss all the ways she wished she had a different mother. Especially given the stigma of mental health and all that. It was hard to tell people that there were a lot of harmful and unfit situations but no she had never been hit by her mother or her father for that matter. But because physical abuse never happened, it didn't mean there weren't scars. 

 

The cloth that was wrapped around Selina was soft and smooth. It seemed just long enough to become a sort of dress if she covered her chest with it, it ended about mid thigh. She would have to thank Honi for lending it to her. "Thank you." Selina whispered, noticing how rough she sounded for a moment. She made no move to get off his lap. The sash was a kind gesture, she assumed it was because her clothes were all wet and would take a while to dry. 

 

"I keep saying things I don't mean." Selina told Koa, her arms curled around her belly in a self protecting gesture. "I don't usually do that and I don't know why I'm doing it here." It was hard to let the men in. They were already taking so much from her, most of it wasn't willing. It felt like she had to cling to anything else she could and hide it, protect it from them. Keep them from removing everything that made her Selina. "Will you tell me more about your mother? I can hear how much you love her when you talk about her." 

 

Koa's rumbling voice drew Selina's attention. She kept her chin on his shoulder as she listened to him. She wondered how much of an impact his mother must be having on him, particularly now. Had he been in a caretaking position before? It would be easy to say yes because of Ruka and Honi but he was a brother and leader to them. Two adult wolves who knew what their leader would expect of them. Now Selina might not have been a child but to them, she may as well have been. Koa probably never dealt with a human girl in this capacity. It was a first for all of them obviously. But the point was he had to take care of her in a way he never experienced. It was no wonder he spoke of his mother now. She was probably on his mind at every turn, wondering how she did it. 

 

The big guy nodded and smiled, looking off at nothing in particular. “She was beautiful.” he chuckled, reminiscing “and she was a hard ass. She’d raised too many of my siblings before me for me to have a chance. She refused to let anyone call her anything but Ma. She was a shaman and midwife for countless people on our reservation. The Indians in America and my kind have always had a mutual respect”

 

It was true; nearly every wolf shaman in any tribe or Indian nation was a shiftier pack that lived in mutual benefit with a local tribe. There was a reason the natives of the America’s associated wolves with wisdom; they were uncanny with their sense of smell and observation abilities and made insights very powerful to those who didn’t understand what they were. There many of his kind that never shifted, blending in… the cities in modern times were now equally tempting since there weren’t as many animals around anymore. Livestock, horses, things like that had always been an issue.

 

Koa wasn’t about city life though, this is where he belonged, out in the wild and therefore his pack. He’d chose to be free to be who he is over modern conveniences. He looked held her and listened to her “It’s ok Little Wolf. Focus on following what I say with your actions. Otherwise, we will keep talking you and I because I want to know you and you to know about me, and our kind.” He paused then added “Your kind now. I can’t know how you feel entirely, but I know how I felt in similar situations. I can easily find it in me to forgive you processing everything, especially when you’re as good as you are”

 

He was loving this, holding his new breeder, this sweet little white girl that was as soft as silk in his lap. He nodded and continued about his mother. “Ma was rather what we call old school Indians” he snorted, his chest shifting as he chuckled. “She mostly wore traditional skirts and it was difficult to get her to wear much else, ever. She was an Alpha female, a shifter like me. Ma was more medicine woman than wolf. She felt very strongly about the living traditions and the old ways; channeling all of her ability and focus on healing and guiding those on the reservation.”

 

Honi had finished up and he came over to join Koa and Selina. He laid down on his side, head propped on one elbow. The brothers shared a look and Koa rearranged Selina in his arms. He leaned over and turned her towards him, laying her down beside him on their bed. Koa would be very sweet, brushing her hair from her face, and making eye contact. She’d feel Honi’s warmth as he snuggled in behind her; his hand moving to rest on her hip. The two wolves didn’t push for anything further, seemingly content to hold her between them.  

 

Selina wanted to see this woman Koa spoke of. She listened like it was a bedtime story, building a picture in her head of a stern but obviously caring woman. She must have cared for her pack and guarded them fiercely to leave such an impression. Koa seemed like a good man to Selina, regardless of how she might feel when she was angry. Regardless of the little impact it had on her decisions or how she felt about them. Maybe it was due to her own status as a female but Selina tended to look to the mother first when it came to good or evil people. Not that anyone could be uniquely one or the other. After all Hitler loved dogs and children while the founding fathers owned slaves. The goodness or evilness of people could never be a binary. 

 

"Would you say you learned your sense of leadership and responsibility from your mother?" Selina wondered, content to rest in Koa's arms while they talked. It was comfortable, she didn't feel as if she needed to run off or put space between them. "Do you believe in the same traditions or would you say you're more... i don't know, a creative thinker?" Selina smiled, more than aware that her generations tended to heavily sanitize their words and it was regarded as a big joke. Sometimes it tended to be ridiculous when people tried to monitor another person's language. But it was equally ridiculous when someone gave her shit for monitoring her own words. Who the fuck got their feelings hurt because someone was trying not to hurt feelings? Honestly. 

 

Selina noticed Honi and smiled softly as he joined them. Allowing Koa to reposition her, she cuddled back to him, still facing the Alpha. Something about this felt good. Like she was connecting to them both. It was probably helping her adjust to the pack mentality and perhaps strengthening their new bonds. With how much she was connecting to Koa and Honi, she wondered if Ruka would have a place here too. Obviously the answer was yes but at the moment he was the only one she didn't have a feel for yet. It was just interested thoughts, that's all. 

 

"Truthfully I will never be your kind." Selina hummed. "I don't mean that in a bad way either. I just mean that I am an adult, I'm a product of my environment and it's not at all similar to what your life has been. There's a place where I'll never understand what it is like to be in your shoes. Even if I could somehow become a shifter, which I kind of doubt. I mean really, if it were possible to bite me like a werewolf, i think you would have mentioned it by now. Maybe I'll belong to your kind until you no longer have use of me. But I don't think even you can truly consider me one of your own. There will always be a part of your mind that recognizes me as an outsider."

 

"As good as I am?" Selina laughed. Everything up until now had been incredibly disruptive. She foresaw so much pain and trouble adjusting to their life especially as time went on. After all the little girl still believed she would go home one day. "What did you expect? Let me guess, whiney little white girl crying because she doesn't have her phone or her coffee or her wimpy boyfriend to come and save her... True I do have a wimpy boyfriend and I'm kind of dying without music but I don't think those are the cornerstones of my shitty attitude." 

 

Koa nodded, “I learned a lot about leadership from her, yes, traditional”   he said in brief, content personally to leave it there. He chuckled at her assumption you couldn’t be creative and traditional…“Well traditional I supposes, creative when appropriate but otherwise” he paused just briefly “the old ways became the old ways for good reason.” He was very much stubborn in tradition as Honi was, but Koa was ultimately pragmatic and would ditch a “Tradition” if it had outgrown it’s usefulness. 

 

Out in the wild though, natural laws and the traditions around them didn’t change much or often. Not like with Mankind. Selina may not have noticed when Koa gave Honi’s hip a quick, welcoming squeeze during his cuddling caresses with her. Koa and Honi had been with each other for a long time; longer than Ruka and Honi had been an “item” since Honi’s was Koa’s half brother. The brothers didn’t have much interest in each other sexually even though incest wasn’t much of a taboo in their circles; they had however, over the years shared most everything together. 

 

It was tradition in the wolf packs to share everything with each other. A concept that American families seemed unable to grasp in the viewpoint of the wolves from the reservation. Koa tensed when she unloaded her thoughts on how she’d never really be one of them. For some reason it made him feel a deeper pang of guilt than the one he was actively suppressing for ripping her from her life and her family. It Was… Technically possible to make her a shifter but it was not an easy process nor one that could happen on accident. In fact, the thought struck Koa and he wondered if Ma had imparted the process to Honi or not; it was something the shamans of their tribes kept as a well guarded secret for obvious reasons. 

 

“Well Little Wolf, we’re more accepting than you may believe, but only time will tell for you” he wasn’t sure what else to say, anything else on it felt to sticky and complicated. That, and Honi joining them had Koa feeling frisky. He’d already decided she’d have a day to recover from yesterday but it didn’t mean they couldn’t fool around… then it felt like his complement backfired about her being good… he thought she was doing excellent all things considered. During her outburst, Honi had sat up and looked at Koa which answered in a simple gesture of his hand; keeping his eyes on Selina, Koa’s top hand slid along her hip, and pulled her thigh up onto his leg and held it there. 

 

“Life out here is much simpler than you’re used to. You’re only one day in Selina; give yourself time and focus on the present.” and by present, he meant his lips pressing to hers. Koa shifted his right arm awkwardly underneath him till he had it wrapped around under Selina’s neck; wrapping down her back as he kissed her. Koa’s hand ran along her thigh; caressing, but also keeping her leg in place pulled up onto his as they cuddled in the pack bed. It would soon be clear in the rush of sensations around various parts of her that it wasn’t just Koa’s hands caressing her. 

 

Honi had turned around and settled facing towards Selina and Koa’s feet as his Alpha had invited him. It had been a long time since Honi had been able to touch a woman and he knew his brother loved to share… Honestly Selina’s sweet ass had been a tempting facet since she’d shown up and the shameless wolf didn’t hesitate to have a taste now that he had permission. At first, Honi’s soft and well practiced hands slid along her thigh beside Koa’s, then she’d feel his other hand slide along her bottom leg. Koa would groan into her mouth as they kissed; feeling Honi join in was a huge turn on to the older brother. No sooner would Selina feel the Omega wolf’s hands along her legs then she’d feel Honi’s smooth face as he lapped his human tongue across her sex; his tongue starting with a swirl around her honey’d knot, then slid down her middle lasciviously before returning for more passes. 


	22. Chapter 22

Only time would tell, huh? Ultimately Koa was right. Selina didn't like being on such rocky ground though. Like most humans being unstable was the worst part. Like most she was adapting and unbearable resilient. Years ago her grandmother passed away and it absolutely devastated the family, especially Selina's mother. She only recalled it now because of what she heard someone say at that time. That people, women in particular were resilient to a fault. That even when they wanted to throw it all away and give up, they couldn't. Our bodies and our minds keep us fighting even when we ourselves believe all is lost. So one day, against our hopes and judgement we would find solid ground again. Even when Selina grew angry or scared, ready to run away and give up the fight she would still be here. And it seemed so would Koa. He seemed like such a rock when he stared at her so intensely. Like his expressive eyes and shadow of a smile constantly invited the storm to fight him. Rage harder even because at the end of the day he would still be there. Leading himself and his pack through. Hell, he already did. 

 

Selina's soft laughter at herself faded as Koas big hand guided her leg up on his hip, so her knee was lifted up. Warmth spread from her core instantly, anticipating what was to come. She could almost feel her pussy grow wet and swelling with arousal. Even as he kissed her, her mind wandered to Honi. Should she be embarrassed that Koa would do this to her while his brother was present? They were sharing a nice moment, she didn't want Honi to leave. It didn't seem like Koa was giving them a choice at first, since he pulled her closer and hiked her leg up to expose her bare pussy. Air felt cold on it now, teasing her soft flesh. 

 

She didn't realize Honi never left until she felt his hands running along her thighs. He was staying? Wouldn't this be awkward? To be honest, it was probably going to be awkward until Honi's tongue licked her pussy. His head seemed to nudge close, forcing Selina to lift her leg higher, giving him more access. Her hand automatically slipped under her knee to help keep herself spread. Her startled gasp was nothing more than a muffled cry in Koas kiss. Her soft pussy dripped with more honey for the Omega wolf, turning on by the idea of being shared between the two men. 

 

Every time his tongue swiped over her clit, Selina jolted. Her body trembled with every touch, unable to take too much stimulation right there, right on her swollen clit. Her nipples were already beaded and hard, hands automatically grasping what she could touch. In this moment that would be Koa. Her free hand was pushing against his big chest, sliding up to hold his shoulder as his brother feasted on her. Selina was all but blooming for them, her body an utter slave to sensation. 

 

Koa groaned into her, reveling in her softness. Her acceptance of Honi's affections heartened the Alpha; he hoped she would be into it. When the breeder pushed her hand down between them to hold herself open for his brother, Koa knew for sure. He slid his arm up so he could slide down a little. He kissed down the side of her neck, down to her beautiful tits he hadn't properly spent time on. 

 

As Koa settled in, his head to Selina's breasts as he took turns sucking, nibbling, biting, and licking her tits till her nipples were dark pink and throbbing wet. Honi lying behind her shifted. Soft, dark, warm fur filled in along behind Selina's nude form and with no break in his rhythm, he continued licking her. With paws on the soft skin of her leg, the other draped across her hip, the lean wolf settled in to thoroughly lick her ass and cunt. 

 

Koa got rougher over nipples, squeezing them between his fingers, biting down, and holding enough to leave temporary marks. He bit, then sucked until he latched on with hard suction, as if suckling, then he'd switch to something else to keep her tits a live wire and off balance. The Alpha looked up at her time to time as he molested her full tits with pleasure, searching her face as the brothers serviced their new little slut. 

 

Honi's haunches were stretched out behind Selina's head still cocked on his side as he had been as a man. The visceral pleasure of eating her pussy had the Omega more than aroused; his tapered pink and purple cock was hanging thickly out of its sheath. Out of the three men, Honi's cock was the most manageable, though he was decently sized himself. Koa moved up on his elbow, one tit hanging out of his mouth as he looked up at her. Reaching up with his other hand, he turned her face till she was looking right at Honi's wolf cock. 

 

Two absolutely huge men were wrapped around her, crowding and opening her up. Both were so heavy and hot, they completely overwhelmed her senses. At first Selina whined when Koas lips slid from hers, enjoying the kiss. But when his lips stayed on her body, moving to her full tits, she decided to let it go. The girl tried to watch at first but between Honis tongue and Koas, she couldn't keep her head up. She kept dropping it to gasp and moan. Her chest constantly lifted with each breath, pushing her soft breasts up into Koas mouth. His nips earn soft squeals from her pink lips.

Fur burst out next to her where Honi was and her body jolted once more. Not out of fear or shock either, her pussy throbbed in anticipation, a wave of arousal slamming her hard. Honi's wolf tongue continued to lick her pussy and even her asshole. That sensation was definitely different but after a few passes it didn't seem bad. 

Honi's wolf brought back Selinas hesitations though. Her body was more than turned on, feeling the wolf did absolutely nothing to dampen her need. But that was the problem. She didn't want to be a freak who liked this... but Selina couldn't control that Honi shifted while licking her. It wasn't her fault the sensations continued.

Koas big hand gently guided Selina to face Honi's cock. The appendage seemed massive. Blue and purple veins pulsed under the surface, his knot was only a tiny swell at the moment, sure to grow much larger by the time he came. Selinas mouth watered, her mind filling with need to suck it. The end was of course more tapered than a human cock and she could see clear-ish liquid dripping from it. Taste it... go on, taste it.

Selina was frozen. She wanted to but the idea that she would be a freak, filthy and disgusting persisted. Her plump bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she struggled. She wanted to feel it on her mouth, her lips running up along the shaft. Would it be bumpy from all the veins or smooth? Even her throat seemed to ache, quietly humming that she should try and swallow as much as she could.

Disgusting. Revolting and filthy. Worse than animals. Freak, monster, pig. Self hate flared in her mind, earning a not-so-pleasured whimper from the girl. Her head throbbed.

_ Not a freak... Koa said so. It'll be alright. Koa says it's okay so that means it's fine. Just a little taste can't hurt. They're right here. They won't let you be a freak and they want you to try it. _

It took a minute or so, Selina wasn't sure. However long she spent struggling with herself, Honi's cock never went limp or inside the sheath, whatever. Her hand touched his furry belly first, getting herself closer to what she wanted. Koa is watching. _ It's okay _ . Selinas hand slid down the wolfs belly, under her cock so it lifted, pointing more at her. The girl recalled her arousal and pleasure as she looked at the cock, struggling had buried the feelings briefly. Where does she start? More liquid dripped from Honis cock, some of it landing on her. The smell of it was musky and thick. Before Selinas fears could return, she  opened her mouth and tasted. Her full plump lips wrapped around the end, her tongue licking the tapered end. Her pussy instantly clenched, hard.

 

_ Please don't stop _ . Selinas mind moaned at itself. She sucked the cock, her tongue doing its best to get it wet. It seemed smoother than she expected but she could still feel small bumps. As Selina took more into her mouth, she was filled with the urge to present again, get on her hands and knees for the wolf. She didn't of course. Even if she tried, she was boxed in by the massive alpha and a wolf. Selina moaned as she continued to suck, taking more into her hot, wet mouth. Her other hand slid from her leg, limiting the access Honi had to her. But the borrowed hand went to his knot, squeezing the growing swell. Selina tried to simulate what a pussy would feel like clenched over a knot but honestly, she was too busy swallowing more of Honi's juices to make sure she held him right.

 

Koa’s hands encouraged her on, loving how easily she melded in with the two of them. He smirked to himself, thinking about how she’d reacted earlier when he told her she was doing good. Nature was a fickle, funny thing and Selina was finding out how strong a force it could be. While mixing forms may have been new, and difficult to deal with for her, it was quite the norm for the boys in this pack. Koa continued to use his hands and lips to tease and caress her; his motions encouraging her body to flow naturally with the course of things with Honi. 

 

Though Koa’s want for her was growing strong, he was content for now to share with his brother. He knew Honi was ready for this in more ways that one; Ruka was very controlling with Honi, as Selina would learn soon enough. For now, though, Honi whimpered as his licking pitched up into a heightened frenzy; as he responded to Selina’s lips wrapped around him. His sensitive cock swelled quickly to fullness. Honi fought to control his hips; the urge to fuck the sensation her mouth was delivering nigh impossible to resist on his canine side. 

 

Periodically the wolf’s hips thrust, driving his cock into her lips and to the back of her throat. His meaty tapered tip easily slid into place with each thrust by him or her. Koa shifted her legs to spread her open and make it easier for her to get to Honi’s cock with her mouth. The Alpha watched the interplay between the two with salacious interest; his own cock hard and dripping precum from the voyeurism. Selina would feel her Alpha’s hand slide into the back of her hair; his grip on the back of her head, encouraging her to take more of his brother, and faster. 

 

Not only were the shifters comfortable with what was normally taboo; it added another layer for Selina in that the wolves wanted it. And they did. Oral from a human was a pleasure most regular wolves would never experience, nor was anal for the most part. The hedonistic pack of Koa’s enjoined in all the basics of carnal pleasure. Honi nearly howled as her second hand went to his manhood. Her ministrations on his knot were perfect and it only took a few more minutes of her sucking his sensitive member and milking his knot before he fully came. Since it had been some time since the Omega had came, his balls literally ached as the new breeder bitch drained out his heavy load. 

 

Koa chuckled warmly as Honi came. He did howl this time, one of his back legs kicking out behind him in a knee-jerk, humping spasms. He curled around and began licking Selina’s face in a true sign of canine affection. He’d persist in cleaning her face, and himself; Honi was an obsessive self-cleaner after coitus and he’d developed quite a fetish for creampies as well; wolves were much baser about bodily fluids than most folks. Koa leaned back against the wall; a satisfied grin on his face, happy about Selina’s reactions to engaging the both of them like this. 

 

Selina hardly had any idea what was happening.  She was consumed in this, serving Honi. The longer she did this the easier it was to quiet her head. It was as if she was losing herself to being their breeder. Due to the position her own range of movement was rather limited, she could only bob her head so much. But Honi and Koa helped her, one humping until his cock was sliding into her throat. The girl forgot to worry about a gag reflex and whether or not this would trigger it. God his cock was constantly leaking, all she could taste anymore was him. Although Koa's hand was helping her suck more of the cock down, Selina couldn't help but purr. It felt like he was petting her, telling her what a good job she was doing. Being their good little bitch.

 

The day before she noticed wolf cum seemed less thick than a human's. Well she certainly figured it out now. Not only was there a ton of it, it leaked everywhere. Selina had no choice but to swallow as much as she could. She swallowed and swallowed, seemingly unable to keep up with all that Honi gave her. Not that it mattered. When she finally came up for air, she was sticky with his juices. His tongue tickled, making Selina smile. She automatically pet him too, behind his ears and on the back of his neck. It was a little awkward since she was still laid out on the floor mostly under him, but she managed. Her head seemed to float pleasantly. It was kind of like being high but without the body wide buzz. She felt good to please Honi like this. He was happy.

 

Koa moved away as his brother finished cleaning her, drawing Selinas attention. Of course her eyes immediately fell on his cock, still hard and dripping from the show. Should she.... well it was best to ask wasn't it?

 

"Can I suck your cock too?" Selina asked, her voice pitching slightly as if she wanted to whine and beg for it. She completely forgot that she was suppose to say  _ should  _ she suck his cock. Not can she like having the Alphas cock in her was a present. The girl pulled herself up on all fours and crawled the short distance to kneel next to Koa. Her lips were slightly red and swollen from taking Honi's cock, her thighs glistening from her own juices. Sucking off a wolf felt good, almost as good as getting fucked by one. But it seemed like as long as the Alpha was hard, Selina had a job to do. It was a little warped but her head was too fuzzy and buried in her own subspace to notice how weird it should be. 

 

Koa watched Selina come to him on hands and knees; his eyes drawn to the blissed expression in her face. Her sweet tits that his lips still tingled from sucking so much hung beautifully down between her arms and Koa imagined them swollen full with milk leaking like they would be some day. His mostly hard cock had been retreating slowly when she crawled to him with an offer that made the Alpha almost… proud of the little wolf. The mischievous look came back to his eyes before he answered “Good girl” as he reached for her. 

 

He was painfully turned on and her offer was perfect. Koa slid his tanned fingers into her golden hair as he guided her down to his member; his other hand held up his heavy cock to greet her already warm and slightly swollen lips. It wouldn’t take much to get him fully erect again. Honi looked up and saw what she was doing and was distracted by one thing; her beautiful ass on all fours pointing his way. Koa grinned as he watched Honi behind the eager bitch. 

 

The black wolf got up and repositioned; distracted from his still mostly hard and leaking cock. His member hung down lewdly as he once again began lapping on Selina’s exposed womanhood. She’d feel the cold nose bumping into the knot of her ass as he went back to lapping her entire middle once again. Koa moaned and said breathily “It seems someone likes how you taste Little Wolf. You better hurry and finish me off before Honi decides to mount that sweet ass of yours”


	23. Chapter 23

Honi shifted back into a man; his hands gripping her hips, his tongue finishing his stroke up her middle. His ministrations with his human tongue became more… focused. He slid a thumb into her cunt and began grinding her G spot as his tongue began eating just her ass. Making the tip as hard as he could, Honi kept driving it into the tightness of her ass in between lapping her musky hole. His shameless rimming even brought his lips pressed tight to her cleanly shorn asshole as he sucked her knot hard; his tongue working her, opening her backdoor with lewd determination while she serviced their Alpha.

 

Selina smiled, needing to nuzzle into Koas hand for a second. She wanted to be a good girl badly. His approval meant a lot, as much as his praise. Sitting up  like this with her breasts shifted reminded her of how sore Koa made them. Now that the weight shifted, her nipples felt so swollen and tender. She automatically lifted a hand to rub them, thinking she could ease the sensation. But the touch just made her groan, she was far too sensitive to touch thanks to all of Koas licking and biting. For a brief moment Selina recalled the image of a mother dog. Their teets swelled up into small breasts as they filled with milk. Did Selinas breasts resemble that now? Or would they later when her body got ready for babies, her breasts would get fat with milk... no doubt if Koa enjoyed sucking them so much he would have her well prepared by the time she gave birth. Or would lactating be a turn off? Selina could say for sure but it didn't matter as Koa guided her lips to his cock. Just like Honi, he was leaking so much precum. Selina couldn't help kissing the liquid trail and licking it up. As if by worshipping Koas cock she could say thank you for taking care of her, calling her a good girl.

Selina was surprised when Honi returned to lick her, assuming that since he came he wouldn't be interested in touching or tasting her further. When she opened her mouth to question this, she found a cock pinning her tongue down. Oh right. Sucking Koa was harder than Honi, he had more girth and didn't lubricate nearly as much. Still, Selina did her best to suck, wrapping her lips around his shaft. Fuck his cock was so big her tongue wiggled uselessly, unable to really move with her mouth this full.

Honis human tongue found her asshole soon enough. The girl squealed and wiggled, her hips resisting the contact. Of course she couldn't go far. Even when she lifted off Koas cock, his hand in her hair never let the tip leave. She had to bob up and down, as if to fuck her own mouth with his cock. Her squeals were scattered with moans, her legs trembling from what the men did to her. God it felt amazing. Even Honi licking her ass quickly became wonderful.

_ Please i wanna cum, please make me cum I'll be good girl! Please please, god fuck yes please fuck _ . Selina sucked Koa harder, her hand going to squeeze the base of his cock as she did with Honi. There was no way she could get that much into her throat anyway. Her touch was weak though, unable to grip as she neared orgasm. Her big eyes looked up at Koa, obviously begging him to let her cum.

 

Selina’s lips wrapped around Koa’s head and the instinct to keep going until he finished kicked in. He needed this, needed her, needed a mate. Her submissive display had spoken more than her words could to the wolf and he loved her for it. His hands kept her going when she balked at first from Honi rimming her cute pink ass. The girl’s brief struggle, then acquiescence, followed by mewling pleasure from her body language turned the Alpha on to no end. 

 

His eyes were locked onto hers as she stared up at him. Koa could feel the growing need from her, his growing need for her; he kept one hand locked into her hair, and the other went around to her jaw. The Alpha’s hands moved her as he wished; his cock leaking precum to replace the Omega’s taste in her mouth. Koa’s eyes snapped to Honi, then back down to Selina. 

 

His rhythm slowed as he started pulling her mouth from his cock. Strings of saliva mixed with cum spanned between her lips and his cock when he pulled her back; his grip on her, firm, insistent, but meted out carefully. He didn’t let her off his cock long enough to speak at first, but enough to breathe. His eyes bore into her as his need grew, then he pulled her off and held her poised, but freeing her mouth to answer him. “You love this don’t you bitch? I’ll bet you can cum just from my brother's mouth fucking your ass while you're sucking my cock, can’t you little wolf?” 

 

His lip curled, there was a mix of intensity, need, and good natured playfulness all mixed into one about Koa. He’d shove his cock back into her mouth again before she answered, and his smile deepened. He gave her short breaks, and chances to speak, but made her work for it as he made her keep taking his cock. The fit shifter breathed deep and paced himself; determined to make this last. He could Honi peripherally, into his lip service enough that his hips were grinding subconsciously. Koa knew if he kept her too much longer Honi might push for more from her.

 

Selina gasped as Koa let her up for air. His sticky precum mixed with her salvia dripped around her mouth and down her chin. She wondered for a second what this must look like to Koa, to see her panting, her lips red and stained with his flavor. Truth be told her pussy clenched at the thought, knowing she would be even more turned on if she could see the desperate image. Selinas back arched slightly at Koas words, her breasts lifting just a bit.

"I th-" Selina was instantly silenced by Koa pulling her back down on his cock, earning some very loud whines. Not complaining or protesting. She approved so fucking much. Her slick was literally dripping down Honis thumb, she could feel it beading from her pussy lips. Selina forgot That Koa was intended to give her a break in the fucking department, obviously so she wouldn't be damaged. Three massive wolves and their cocks would no doubt tear her apart if they weren't careful. Selina could easily hurt herself being unaware of her body's limits. She forgot all about Koas decision and her hips rocked as if to fuck herself on Honi's fingers, unwittingly inviting the wolf to fuck her.

"Please, Alp-" Selina was cut off again the second time by Koa re inserting his cock. Tears began to form in her eyes but her entire expression and body language begged them not to stop. She fucking loved this, loved how humiliating this felt. It was strange to love such a thing but she knew at the same time they were taking care of her and her body. They weren't going to hurt her or throw her away.

Around the third time Koa pulled her off and gave her barely a second to speak, Selina decided mischievously to give him a first real act of playful rebellion. When he seemed ready to pull her up again, Selina resisted with a gagged growl of a noise. She pulled her hair to try and keep his cock inside her. To try and deep throat as much as she could, despite his attempts to pull her used mouth up.

 

Koa was loving it. Loving her. He approved and it showed, he fucked her mouth hard and deep, fucking her more before pulling her up again. “Don’t want to answer me huh little breeder? Just need to keep getting cock however you can, isn’t that right girl?” he teased as he felt himself getting closer spilling over. 

 

Honi watched Koa hard, asking for permission in their non-verbal cues. By now he’d turned her cunt into a wet, dripping mess, and his mouth had done the same to her now pliant and soaked asshole. Pliant enough anyway. He shifted so smoothly that Selina would hardly feel it as he shoved his chest up, his hands to the floor beside her waist, thick, soft, black fur once again brushing her skin where it did touch. 

 

His aim was on the mark. Honi’s tapered cock that had once again found vigor, shoved out of his sheath and buried into Selina’s virgin ass. Koa had her choked down deep on his cock when Honi mounted her; his knot was still mostly there and swelled right back quickly. His cock was fully hard though, and the black wolf went to town pounding Selina’s beautiful ass. His knot slamming against hers as he fucked her relentlessly… like a dog. 

 

Koa caught Honi’s furry neck in one arm, his other staying in Selina’s hair. Watching Honi mount her sent him over the edge and Koa began shooting ropes of cum into her mouth and throat. His hips bucked up roughly as he unloaded all of his cum into her. Moments later, the frenzied fucking from Honi sent his second orgasm from the day; his hot cum filling Selina’s ass just as his Alpha was coating her tongue. Sounds of Koa’s human groans, and Honi’s wolf whimpers and heavy breathing filled the cabin as the two brothers climaxed into their new breeder together. 

 

Selinas mind may have disconnected here. Not in a bad way just her human part, what made her a person just kind of went to hide in the basement for a bit. She choked on Koas cock, her throat squeezing as she struggled to breathe. Suddenly fur was on her again and Honi shoved his cock into her ass. She screamed around Koas cum and cock as the huge wolf fucked her virgin ass with no hesitation. The little wolf girl continued to scream with a hoarse throat and near empty lungs as she came, her ass squeezing Honi hard enough that it hurt her. Koas cum filled her senses, smelling his musky pungent cum as the thick globs filled her mouth and throat.

Selina fainted in the middle of this. Her arms curled down and she went blank for a minute with her head on Koas thigh, some of his cum still collected on her swollen lips. She breathed finally, oxygen filling her lungs and brain once more. Her ass stayed in the air, accepting all of Honis cum. It and her own juices just poured down her thighs, making almost a literal puddle between them. As Selina slowly came back, she coughed and choked on the cum she couldn't swallow before the dizzy spell. Even after coming back briefly she felt a little dizzy. 

It took much longer than Selina would have liked to catch her breath. She still wasn't exactly herself either. Things were kind of floaty in her head. She didn't want to be a person right now... is this what people meant when they said fucked her brains out? Selina hoped not, this felt nicer than that. Her ass stayed up for as long as Honi was inside her. Even when she fainted, her hips never lowered. Koa, why do i feel like this? Selina wouldn't have asked out loud even if she could.

When eventually Honi pulled out, the pain of her ass would make her inhale sharply. Gods he was far too rough for her virgin asshole. Selina didn't want to move, she just wanted her Alpha, her pack. Once free from their cocks, she eased to curl up against Koas thigh. She laid her head on his leg and curled up like a little pup. She nuzzled his hand until she got her head under his palm and relaxed. Let them speculate her behavior. See if they noticed she wasn't talking or thought it was a bad thing. That she didn't try to clean herself up, she just curled up to her Alpha and relaxed. If he hadn't been right there in front of her face, Selina would have nuzzled and cuddled against Honi and his furry wolf form. Her human part wasn't here to torture her for liking wolves, for being turned on by their cocks. Right now Selina was free to love them without discomfort. At least until her human part returned.

 

Honi felt his hedonism with women explode back into reality from this. Selina’s tight ass felt fucking fantastic and the long deprived Omega had wet a thirst that would take some time to slake. Koa had come half relaxed and a half on point as he aided his bitch through her passing out and aided Honi to keep him in place during the wild fucking. As Honi slid off, his long wolf cock popping out with suction than dangling down before he had a chance to spin into place to lick it clean; Koa had pulled Selina up into his arms. 

 

The alpha had shifted to his side, laying down once again as he held the freshly fucked girl in his arms. The soothing hum vibrated in his chest and the alpha himself was also full of after glow. That afternoon, Honi would stay as a wolf and cuddle next to the human couple and Koa would find himself easily drifting off into a mid afternoon nap. 

 

Koa would stay passed out for a while; partially recovering from the herculean effort he’d put out that morning hauling timber. He’d wake later to the smells of roasting meat and root vegetables as Honi had only slept briefly before getting back to work in the kitchen. The usually morose Indian was all smiles for once as he worked on his stash of herbs and food stores while cooking. He was cleaned up and wearing his wrap again, acting as if nothing had really happened other than his untypical good mood. 

  
  


Selina eventually slept with the two males, one human and one wolf. While she was cuddled back firmly against the heat pounding from Koa's massive body, she kept her hand buried in Honi's fur, rubbing her cheek against the softness. Between working with Honi, enduring the humiliation hair treatment and subsequent emotional break down, being fucked like that was just icing on the cake. Taking the rest helped her body recover from the long day, even as brief as the nap was. Somewhere between tired thoughts and blurry dreams, it occurred to Selina that this was just training. It would be slow at first even if it didn't feel like it. Soon things like this, filling her throat and ass with cum would become incredibly common. An everyday activity surely. She should find out if there was some kind of fertility goddess she could pray to, hopefully to ensure her body didn't simply break. 

 

The worn out bitch breathed in the smell of food for exactly two breaths before a stomach curling hunger woke Selina. She opened her eyes to the same sight as Koa, watching a smiling Honi glide around in the kitchen. Like there was more of a spring in her step. Did she do that? It surprised her initially when Honi joined them because she was near certain he disliked her. The sense of hatred and disdain had faded but she still thought he saw her in negative terms. Selina lifted her chin to look back at Koa, automatically smiling when she saw he was awake. 

 

"Is he happier than before?" Selina spoke softly, curious to know if Honi had been in a negative place this whole time or if it was just her presence that caused his frowns. One of the girls bad habits was to lick and chew her lips, typically occurring in deep thought. As she looked up at the Alpha, she automatically licked her bottom lip before stiffening. She was hit with the rather unpleasant taste of dried cum. She was covered in cum. If she had an animal nose, she would smell nothing but Koa and Honi on herself, even to the point that her own scent was hidden. But Honi did mention before that smelling like the wolves, particularly Koa was a good thing. That it would protect her from predators. Part of Selina wanted it to be true, only because she felt more secure believing that idea. The rest of her was just slowly realizing that she was covered in dry cum, sticking in some places but now itchy in all the rest. Ugh. 

 

"I'll be right back." Selina announced to them before forcing herself to peel away from Koa. She felt kind of unsteady on her feet, probably from the extremely thorough ass fucking Honi gave her. Great now every time she looked at the Omega, she would blush to recall what he did to her and.... oh god, she sucked his cock. Her face was beat red as she passed him, heading towards the river to rinse off, somehow remembering to take his borrowed sash with her so she could cover up afterwards. She threw herself into the water, raking her fingernails over her skin to work the cum off her body, the water around her becoming cloudy for a moment when she cleaned her ass with a whimper. Without Honi's slick it was harder to put her fingers there but she remembered the sensation as pleasurable. God that was an explosive orgasm. Selinas hand slowly slipped from her ass to her smooth pussy. It really was hairless and soft. Her inner lips were still wet with her own juices despite the water... She continued to touch her clit, automatically rubbing slow circles around it. Honi didn't hesitate to mount her and fuck her asshole, claiming it roughly, using her body as his. Selina chewed her lip as he fingers rolled faster. She closed her eyes, kneeling in the water facing away from the cabin. As nice as it felt when Honi licked her pussy and ass, she couldn't get his cock out of her head. It had been so hot, burning her lips at first. She loved licking the very tip as much as Koa helping her take more of it into her throat, his control drove the girl to drop her head back for a moment, unable to stop rubbing herself now. Aside from a little heavy breathing, Selina made almost no noise as she stimulated herself. 

 

Her contracting muscles began to cramp as she forced her pussy to endure another orgasm, cumming on her fingers as fantasies of Koa and Honi filled her head. The little slut inside her that loved dog cock loved the control they had over her just as much. It was almost like her inner slut was controlling her body, making her mind watch just how much she wanted all of this. At the height of Selinas orgasm, she buried her fingers inside her tender pussy, rocking her hips on the sensation. It was nowhere near as intense as the one before but the private moment felt good. She needed her pleasure to belong to her, even if the wolves were still in the center of it. 

 

Just as her hands moved to her thighs following her masturbating session, she realized in a single heart dropping second that Koa and Honi could have been watching the whole time... Sure she wasn't facing their direction but generally it wasn't hard to figure out that someone was masturbating. Face burning, Selina already decided to pretend this never happened, especially if one of them mentioned it. She got out of the water and retrieved Honi's red sash. She wasn't sure how to tie it around herself like he did so she tied a small knot with the corners on her shoulder and again with the other corners so it was kind of like a toga dress with the side kind of open. It covered her from chest to hips so it didn't matter. Feeling well fucked and clean, Selina was ready to face the two men again. 


	24. Chapter 24

Well, this is pretty much it, everyone! This story was only a re-posting of a role play I had the privileged of writing several months ago. I was especially sad and disappointed when my partner vanished as this is easily one of my favorite role plays ever. It was difficult to read this amazing story over and over again, knowing that it wasn't going anywhere. If this were a book, then this is liking dropping of only in the first quarter. Despite my efforts, I can't find it in myself to try and complete it on my own. These characters were magical to me. I fell in love with Koa and Honi as much as I did Selina. How could I write them when the person who made them so amazing and likable disappeared? 

 

I certainly wished I could have spent more time with Ruka before the end came. It was very clear that he had a complex relationship with Honi and I looked forward to learning more. 

 

Just to clear up some confusion, I would like to tell everyone that I didn't edit my role play at all. The break in the flow that several people have commented on, I merely put my partners replies and my own together. Around Chapter 9 or 10 I realized that perhaps it would have been good to separate each reply with marks but since so many chapters were already posted, I decided to live with the flaw. 

 

Maybe someday I'll be able to finish the story or find someone who can help me finish it. For now, this is what I have. Thank you so much for reading!

 

 


End file.
